More Than One World
by Bookworm0226
Summary: It was normal day, until Anubis and the other gods felt a gush of power. Then Anubis gets kicked out of his own host. A new prophecy is spoken. 16 heroes and heroines will stop the disaster. (There will be Magnus Chase as well, and all the chapters with Harry Potter involved has been uploaded. I will add cover when my internet decides to be fast enough for me to upload a Image.)
1. Chapter 1 - AnubisPOV

**This is my first fic. Igore spelling or grammar mistakes if there are any. First time using this site so there might be technical** **errors.**

 **And this containes all shippings made by Rick Riordan. So there will be basic ships like [Percy x Annabeth], [Cater x Zia] and [Jason x Piper] etc.**

 **This is Nico x Will but it does not show, I am horrible at** **writing romance, especially BL.**

 **Oh and there might be OOC (out of character) with Zia, Anubis and people from the Heros of Olyimpus. I have not finished reading HoO and Serpent's Shadow. But I'll try.**

 **Please enjoy this Fanfic, I do not own anything!(obviously)**

 **Anubis POV**

I was having a day with the Magicians of Brooklyn Nome, today was my day of controlling the body of Walt.

I watched the trainees of Brooklyn Nome train.

Then I felt a gush of power, something big.

Sadie stopped by me, "Who's in charge today?" She asked,

"Anubis," I replied.

"Well, God of Funerals, you look like something is wrong,"

"I felt something, something big," I said, then Carter came running in,

"Somethings happening!" he yelled, "Something big!"

"Brother dear, you just came back from the toilet, did the toilet monster scare you?" Sadie cooed.

"Very funny, Sadie, and no. Horus spoke in my head. He told me that something big will start, something that involves other patheneons as well," Carter stated.

"Other patheneons? Like the Greek and Roman?" I asked.

"Wait, you _know?_ I'm guessing it's Anubis today," Carter said.

"Yes, it is Anubis. I did feel something as well, if other gods felt it too, this is not something just to do with death."

"Well then, what _is_ it?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know but perhaps-" I never got to finish that sentence, because a stronger god, kicked in at Walt's body.

 _H_ ey _, get out!_ I yelled with my mind,

 _No, God of Funerals, I will be taking this host now_ , the other god said.

"Hello- Anubis? Walt? In there?" Sadie said, waving her hand in front of Walt's head. Thats when I got kicked out of my own host. I became black smoke and landed in a THUMP! on the ground.

"HEY!" I yelled, "Walt's my host!"

"Anubis? What?" Carter and Sadie said simultaneously.

Walt opened his eyes and he spoke- it was not Walt, it was that darn god who kicked me out. "Well, this is a good host," he said in a deep, spooky voice, before making an explosion.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Sadie say, but I could not remain on mortal land without a host for much longer- especially if it not a graveyard.

I transported myself to an graveyard, to see a kid with black hair and pale skin that looked very similar to my mortal form.

"Shadow Travelling?" He asked me, "Thought only I could do that properly," I was confused. I did sense some godly aura from him.

"Which Nome are you from?" I blurted out.

"Nome? No idea what you are talking about," the boy told me. Then he pulled out a sword.

"Sorry, but I'm not here to fight," I said.

"You can see the sword? Are you an half-blood?" he asked, what was he talking about? Unless…

"Well, I gotta deal with the minotaur, then I'll deal with you, you must be a underworld creature, since you shadow travelled," he said before going out to the streets. I followed him to the edges of the graveyard. As he said, a Minotaur- a greek monster was there, and that kid was slaying it with a sword. I made a quick decision to make him my temporary host, just until I get to explain things to Sadie, he would have to be my host.

Second thought, he might be a greek demigod, I know of the Greek and Roman, (lucky gods, they did not need hosts). I never told the magicians about them, because patheneons are not supposed to mix, but right now, I needed a host, immediately. And I found someone who's brain won't melt hosting me.

I made the decision and watched the kid defeat the minotaur, he came to me and pointed the sword at me.

"What are you?" he stated, "Monster or half-blood?"

"God," I told him, "Egyptian god of funerals, Anubis, and you are?"

"Egyptian?" he said, confsed, "Why not? I think I heard Percy talk to Annabeth about them, well. I am Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. But… should I trust you?"

"You can trust me, one, who would be hanging out in a graveyard alone? Second, I saw through the mist."

"Okay, you stayed here, what do you want."

I told him about the power Horus and I felt- probably the other gods as well. And how Horus felt the pantheons mixing. I was unsure if I was allowed to tell all of this to a greek, but I did.

"Okay, so what's the point," Nico said.

"I need you to be my host," I told him, "Just until I get to explain things to Sadie, Carter and Zia.

"Uh-huh," he said unsure of what to do, "You know, my dad ain't gonna like me doing this."

"Is this a yes?"

"For now, after all, if god feel something, it's hardly wrong, even though they are jerks sometimes-" thunder rumbled in the sky, "-gods are gods, powerful beings."

I thanked him before I went inside the mind of my new host.

 **How was it? As I said before, this is [Sadie x Anubis] but not [Sadie x Nico]. There will be [Sadie x Walt] in the end of the story when Walt is retrieved.**


	2. Chapter 2 - SadiePOV

**Here is the second Chap. Enjoy! (^0^)/**

 **I do not own anything**

 **Sadie POV**

Seeing Anubis stumbling out of Walt and Walt exploding the Nome isn't the best thing to watch.

'The new host is good' Walt-or some darn god had said, Zia evacuated the trainees and Carter and I tried to stop Walt. But he was gone after the explosion.

 _'Sadie, sorry I'm late to tell you this, but I felt the power too, a god, someone we do not know about- has risen, and he kicked Anubis out of Walt and took Walt,'_ a voice said in my head,

 _'Isis?'_ I asked,

 _'Yes Sadie, you must call that Greek friend of yours, Pantheons are colliding, along with other forces.'_

 _'Wait Isis what are you talking about?'_ but she left my mind.

What was going on?

"Sadie, come _on!"_ Carter grabbed my arm, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I was having a mental conversation with Isis," I told Carter and Zia about what Isis had told me.

"Phone Annabeth? Well, it might be a good idea, she is a daughter of Athena and she might- no, _will_ help," Carter said.

"But Anubis? Kicked out of Walt? I did not know it was possible," Zia said.

"Weelllllll, what should we do," I wondered.

"I can answer that," Carter said in his smart tone, "Zia, can you take our trainees to Uncle Amos? Sadie and I can meet our Greek friends and seek help."

"Great, _another_ threat has risen," I said sarcastically.

"Well, we can stop it again, let's do what Carter said. I'll take the trainees to the First Nome, along with Jazz, she can stay there, and I will catch up with you two later, okay? Let's meet here after we did all that."

"Okay," Carter and I answered, then I phoned Annabeth.

 _rriiiiinnnng rrriiiinnnngggg_

"Hello? Sadie?" Annabeth answered the phone.

"Yes Annabeth, come to the empire state building, now. It is VERY urgent, bring your friends with you," I explained what Isis told me.

"Okay Sadie, on my way," Annabeth said before ending the call.

"Well, brother dear, let's go!" I told Carter.


	3. Chapter 3 - AnnabethPOV

**As alway, I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy this fic.**

 **Oh, and I will be uploading really quickly, at least one** **chapter a week. I'll try and do one or more every two days. I'm so pumped to be writing this.**

 **Annabeth POV**

When my phone rang- which really rarely rings, I was slightly confused, and when I saw that is was Sadie calling, I thought, 'Suppose it is a godly threat,'

I was right, I went straight to Percy and my other friends.

"Guys, to the empire state building, _now."_

"Why? Gods called us again?" Jason, who was in Camp Half-Blood at the moment, asked.

"No, it is Sadie."

"Who, now?" Piper asked as well.

I quickly told them about the Egyptian gods.

"Well, why not? Let's go!" Jason said, quickly accepting the fact that other gods exist.

"You know Wise Girl, what do you think is going on?" Percy asked, "Sadie rarely calls, I mean, this the first time, right?"

" _Yes,_ Seaweed, let's go!" I said in a hurry.

When we arrived at the empire state building, I saw Sadie and Carter waiting for us.

"You are here, wonderful, now let's go and meet Zia," Sadie said.

"No _way,_ not until you explain a little more," Frank stated.

"Well, will end of the world might be near _again_ explain it?" Sadie said in her sassy tone.

"Sadie, no need to be rude," Carter told Sadie, "And Percy, good to see you alive."

"Thanks, dude," Percy grinned.

"ANYWAY PEOPLE! We got new threat! Let's get moving!" Sadie said, and the shadow near us shimmered and solidified into Nico.

 _"_ _Nico?"_ All of us Greeks said, in surprise.

"Nope, Anubis," Nico said in a voice quiet not like his, wait what? Anubis?

 _"_ _Anubis?"_ Sadie asked, "You got a new host?"

"For a short while," Nico-Anubis replied, "But I'm letting him take over."

He seemed silent for a moment before Nico spoke in his voice again, "Well, hosting is _not_ a good feeling."

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"I told you, Egyptian gods need hosts, and apparently Nico agreed with Anubis, the Egyptian god of funerals, to become his host," I told the greeks.

"So Death Breath maxed out the death aura?" Leo said.

"Shut _up_ Valdez," Nico told Leo, "Or I will use that aura on you."

" _PEOPLE!_ CONCENTRATE!" Sadie yelled, "Let's just go and meet up with Zia and we will explain everything on the way."

The Greeks and Romans nodded and followed Sadie and Carter into the Brooklyn Nome.

 **The next chapter will reveal the prophecy!**

 **Magnus will appear in about four or more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4 - NicoPOV, PercyPOV

**I do not own anything! I hope I do, but I don't. Thank gods for awesome Mr Riordan's books.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Nico POV**

Life lesson: Never _ever_ accept it when a god asks you if you can be his or her host.

Hosting gods are the worst, I am starting to regret this. When Anubis entered my body, the memories of the god came along, and it is not a great feeling when you get to see every single memory of someone else.

Anubis told me to locate my friends, since Sadie was most likely to team up with them. I shadow travelled around until I found them.

 _"_ _Nico?"_ My friends asked, and Anubis took over,

"Nope, Anubis," I- no, Anubis? Forget it. Anyway, Anubis said with my mouth.

 _"_ _Anubis?"_ Sadie asked, "You got a new host?"

"For a short while," I/Anubis replied, "But I'm letting him take over."

Yes, I'm taking over,

'Thank _you,'_ I spoke in my mind, and Anubis replied.

' _Your welcome, but I'll take over when explaining Egyptian things._ '

 _'Agreed._ '

"Well, hosting is _not_ a good feeling," I spoke out loud.

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"I told you, Egyptian gods need hosts, and apparently Nico agreed with Anubis, the Egyptian god of funerals to become his host," Annabeth told the greeks.

"So Death Breath maxed out the death aura?" Leo said.

"Shut up Valdez," I said to Leo, "Or I will use that aura on you."

 _"_ _PEOPLE!_ CONCENTRATE!" Sadie yelled, "Let's just go and meet up with Zia and we will explain everything on the way!"

The Greeks and Romans nodded and followed Sadie and Carter into Brooklyn.

On our way to the Brooklyn Nome, Anubis, Sadie, Carter, Annabeth and Percy explained to the others about everything Egyptian. They seemed to be getting it slowly.

We arrived at the Nome and according to Anubis's memories, Zia was waiting.

"We got a special visitor," Zia said, and waved dramatically at- Rachel?

 _"_ _Rachel?"_ The demigods said simultaneously.

"I had a vision," Rachel replied, "I needed to tell you all- but all of you wasn't in camp. Even Calypso did not know where you are, Calypso is in the Nome, by the way. I asked Chiron where you all were and he gave me this address, and I came here."

"Wait, so then Chiron _knew_ the Egyptians?" Percy asked.

"Probably, I mean, he is _the_ Chiron anyway," Rachel said.

"Rachel, the more important thing: what _did_ you see in that vision?" Hazel asked.

"Oh yes, that. I saw the Olympians having a meeting, which is probably happing right now. Zeus said he sensed some movements of evil, and the others gods said so too. Athena told the others that it might be starting, something they feared for a long time," Rachel told us, "I think the 'it' Athena said is different pantheons colliding," she finished dramatically.

"Is it a bad thing, though?" Carter said, "Egyptian and Greek collided when Sadie and I met Annabeth and Percy, but nothing happened."

Then the Anubis side of me kicked in, "Pantheons are not supposed to mix because if our evils meet other evils, the more power they will gain, and more dangerous they become. Taking each others pantheons' features as an advantage."

"Huh, never thought about it _that_ way," Sadie said.

"If it _is_ happening, we should get ready for it," Annabath said, "If bad guys are teaming up, we should too," and the others agreed.

"Zia fixed our Brooklyn Nome with magic, so we can use go inside there, it is a bit cold out here, you know," Sadie spoke.

"Yes, let's do that," Percy said before going inside.

I followed, and so did everyone else.

 **(Two POVs in this chapter!)**

 **Percy POV**

We all sat down around a table and Calypso frowned, "You were all mean to leave me like that," she said, and Leo grinned like mad, (No, actually, he _is_ a bit mad) "Well, you're here now sunshine!" he said, and Calypso smiled.

"Stop it with the flirting, we got more important matters," Hazel told the two.

"Yes, so, what _should_ we do now?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, Anubis?" Zia said, "You know anything?"

"Nope, all I stated until now is all I know," Nico/Anubis complained, "The other gods don't tell me a lot of things, seriously, They think I'm a kid. I am over thousands of years old, and they think I'm a kid!"

"Well, I need to get used to this Nico/Anubis thing," Jason said.

"You get used to it fast, sometimes it is Walt, then it is Anubis. Confusing? Yes, but something you can get used to," Carter said.

"Back to the point. What. Do. We. DO?" Annabeth said, I love it when she yells when she doesn't know what to do, it is cute.

"Percy stop drooling," Annabeth added.

"I was drooling at you?" I asked.

"Yes you were," everyone said.

"Anyway, we are getting sidetracked over and over again," Annabeth said, " _stupid_ ADHD, can any of you non-ADHDs help us stay focused?"

"Yeah, so, why don't we ask Chiron what to do?" Frank stated.

"Great idea!" Hazel said, "Leo, got any drachmas in your tool belt?"

"'Course," Leo said, pulling out a drachma from his tool belt, Hazel created a mist **(I'm** **just guessing that she can do that)** and Leo threw the drachma in it.

"Oh Iris, the goddess of rainbows, please show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

A rainbow formed, showing Chiron.

"CHIRON!" Leo shouted.

Chiron looked at the rainbow and smiled, "You've met the Egyptians."

"We have, Chiron, why didn't you _tell_ us?" Jason said.

"The less you all know, the less curiosity to meet others, and when pantheons meet, it is not a good thing."

"So, if you know, What should we do now?" Annabeth asked him.

"I think-" Suddenly, Green smoke appeared around Rachel.

"Oh, man," she said before going into a trance.

 _The worlds will meet, they shall collide_

 _The most feared is beggenning_

 _16 shall be there, to stop the destruction_

 _They shall go across the Ocean,_

 _further East they shall go, in search of the lost one_

 _and when the lost is retrieved, the destruction shall end._

Rachel came back and cheerfully said- "Well, what did I say?"

"What was that?" Zia asked.

"Rachel has the spirit of the Oracle in her. So she tells us the prophecies, it used to be a mummy that told us prophecy, but now it is Rachel," Annabeth kindly explained.

A prophecy, a new prophecy. Can't I ever get a break from them? Because almost all of them until now included me and Annabeth.

"Ahem, so, demigods and magicians, you shall all seek the lost one," Chiron said, almost forgot Iris message was on.

"Chiron, the prophecy said 16, not 12. Even if we add Anubis in, it is only 13 beings," Annabeth pointed out.

"Then others might join in," Chiron said before waving hand through the rainbow.

" _Others_ shall join in? What does he mean by _that?"_ I said.

"I actually don't know," Annabeth said.

"News Flash! Daughter of Athena admits she does not know something!" Leo said playfully.

"Shut up Valdaez. Hold on a sec, others join in…" Annabeth gasped, "I know what Chiron meant!"

"Aw man, the fun is over," Leo muttered.

"He- he meant the Norse gods!" Annabeth exclaimed.

 _"Norse?"_ All of us said, confused.

"Percy, I told you before, my cousin!" she said.

"Oh I get it now," I said stupidly.

"I'm pretty sure Annabeth has a _LOT_ of cousins," Jason said.

"No, on her mortal side," I told him.

"Mortal side?" they all asked. And Annabeth started to explain.

"Yes, the Chase family has this thing with gods- my Aunt had a child with the Norse god Frey-"

"Norse gods? _Seriously?"_ Sadie said, "Okay, Egyptian gods, Greek gods, Roman gods and now… Norse? What's next? I ready to face you mate! Come at me!"

"-And his name is Magnus, he is dead but not dead," Annabeth continued. No, tried to continue, because Hazel kicked in.

"Dead but not dead? You mean those ghosts?"

"No, Hazel. He is an enherji. He is the warrior of Valhalla, the Norse version of Elysium," she said.

"Think I've heard about it. Warriors of Odin, right?" Nico- or Anubis said.

"Correct," Annabeth said as if lecturing a History Class, "So, I think Chiron meant the other four will be Norse people."

"That makes sense, the prophecy did not clarify that was _two_ worlds, it could be three, four or more worlds colliding!" Carter exclaimed.

"And hold on, Annie, you did not tell us of your cousin? Why?" Leo said.

"I did, tell you all about him, without information about the godly side. And do NOT call me Annie, Valdaez," Annabeth said. I love her when she is angry, she is cute (Wait, that sounds like something a psychopath will say).

"Aand Kelp Head is drooling. AGAIN," Leo said.

"Not like you don't drool on _your_ girlfriend," I shot back.

"Boys, focus. We need to decipher the prophecy!" Piper said, "So now the 'going across the ocean' bit."

"Do we cross the ocean to a different continent like before?" Hazel said.

"That is the most likely thing to happen," Frank said, "It did say _'further East they shall go_."

"Probably," Sadie said, "Plus, I know who the 'lost one' is."

"Who?" I asked.

"Walt," she said, "Anubis got kicked out of his own host, by another god, and he went missing after blowing up this Nome."

"He is _definitely_ the Lost One" Carter said.

"It bring back memories of when I was the Lost Hero," I said, and Annabeth frowned, "I was really worried at the time, Percy. And I do not want to remember it."

"At least the gods _did_ help to get rid of the nightmares," I looked on the bright side. Yes, the gods found out a way to get rid the nightmare of Tartarus- I can say that word without panicking now- and rewarded us with it. They said we should not suffer more. Sometimes they _can_ be kind.

"I guess we should go back to camp, where the ArgoII is," Annabeth said.

" _Yay!_ Back to camp!" Leo said.

"I _hate_ it when you are overly positive," Nico said.

"It is just you being dark, Death Breath," Leo said. Nico was about to say something when Anubis took over, "Nope, let's stay focused," he said.

We laughed and started to walk back to Camp.

 **How was the prophecy? Man, it was hard. I just stuffed what I wanted to do in this Fanfic in there.**

 **This Fanfic will never ever, be abandoned. I love writing this!**


	5. Chapter 5 - CarterPOV, SadiePOV, LeoPOV

**I just wanted to write a Sadie vs Drew thing.**

 **Enjoy, everyone! I do NOT own anything!**

 **SORRY I made a** **error! REPOSTED!**

 **CarterPOV**

We went into some forest and passed a giant pine tree, and up a hill. When we reached the top of the hill, the only thing I could say was- "Whoa!"

The camp was way better than how Percy and Annabeth described it. I guess words can't contain everything.

"Awesome view, right?" Percy said, grinning, "I still get awestruck when I see this."

"We all do," Annabeth said.

"Is that a lava climbing wall? I heard about it, but this is _way_ more epic than I imagined!" Sadie exclaimed.

"I was worried that you might not be able to pass the barriers, though," Annabeth said to the Egyptians and Nico/Anubis.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Pine Tree we passed is Thaila's Pine Tree, a barrier for the Camp that keeps the monsters and bad weather away," Annabeth said, "I thought maybe it keeps the other pantheons from coming in as well."

"Okay, and who is this Thaila?" Sadie asked, and Percy and Annabeth explained about how a girl named Thaila, a daughter of Zeus, died and became the Pine Tree. Then about the sea of monsters and how she came back while we downhills.

"That is kind of cool," Sadie said.

"Thalia hates it when we call her Pinecone Face," Leo said, "But I will never, ever will stop calling her that."

"Oh, and if you ever meet her, do not ask her about her surname, she disowned herself from our mother, and she hates her surname," Jason said.

"She is your sister?" Zia asked, and he told us about how his Zeus changed from into Jupiter when they had Jason.

"Your parenthood is confusing," Sadie said.

"Yeah, even _I'm_ still confused," Percy said, and we reached something called the Big House. And it came by it's name, it was a big, blue, house.

"Welcome, demigods and magicians," came a voice and out came the centaur- Chiron.

"Chiron, where exactly do you think we should sail to?" Hazel asked.

"That, even I do not know of. We should wait for some activities by the evil," Chiron said, "Until then, enjoy your stay, magicians."

He told me to sleep in Percy's cabin, and Zia and Sadie in Annabeth's

The Romans along with Leo along with Calypso and Nico/Anubis went to their cabins, while Percy and Annabeth walked us through Camp.

When we were passing a cabin that smells like perfume, With girls brushing their hair, Piper came out of that cabin,

"Drew Tanaka, I will NOT put pink mascaras on," she was saying.

And Sadie seemed to react to that name.

 **Sadie POV**

 _Drew?_ Did Piper say Drew? The head of all mean girls in BAG?

I looked closely behind Piper and I saw- Drew Tanaka. _The_ Drew Tanaka. She saw me as soon as I saw her.

"Why is _she_ here?" she said, in a grossed-out voice, "are you _sure_ that she is a half-blood, Annabeth? Because if she _is_ an Aphrodite, it is a _total_ disgrace."

"Oh _yeah?"_ I said, annoyed, "I-

"You know, Sadie dear, where is your _darling_ Watie? Did he abandon you cuz you are so _disgusting?"_

"Drew, stop this at instant," Piper commanded, Charmspeaking.

"Piper, this is personal," Drew said, "So, Sadie dear, what happened."

"I," I started, my anger boiling, "Am Sadie Kane, Egyptian Magician, Blood of the Pharaohs, Restorer of the Throne of Fire, Sem priests of Brooklyn House, Leader of the Twenty-First Nome, and the Eye of Isis! Mind you, this means I awoke Ra, and stopped the sun getting eaten by a giant snake! And Walt has been _kidnapped_ by a darn Egyptian god!"

Drew became quiet. She huffed angrily and left. Then Piper came to me, "Sorry Sadie, she is like that, always. She'll never be anything like Silena Beauregard."

"I'm okay," I said, "I still don't know if she hates me, or likes Walt."

Carter looked like he was about to murder Drew, being all big-brotherly and all. We walked around to see Lacy as well!

 _"_ _Lacy!"_ I cried, " _You're_ a demigod?"

 _"_ _Sadie!"_ she said, "Good to see you, I am a daughter of Aphrodite, what about you?"

"Zia, Carter and I are not demigods," I said, "We are Egyptian Magicians. I am the host of Isis. Carter the host of Horus, and Zia is the host of Ra."

I had a nice chat with Lacy and followed Annabeth to her cabin. I felt uncomfortable with these smart people around me. Just listening to them speak about something made me dizzy.

"Are you okay Sadie?" Zia asked, "You seem sick."

"I'm just dizzy because all of these clever poeple talking about clever things," I said, and Zia and Annabeth laughed.

I unpacked and Annabeth explained to her half-brothers and sisters about how Zia and I are not demigods.

I flopped down on my bed. The bed was really comfy.

I remember falling asleep accidentally. And waking up to find Carter shaking me awake.

"Sadie Kane!" he was saying, "Wake _UP!"_

I groaned, "What is it?"

"Dinner time," he said, and I woke up immediately.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

Carter, Zia, Annabeth and Percy, who was there at the moment, laughed hard.

We went to Dinner and got some food. Everyone lined up near the fireplace, I remembered Annabeth telling about how they sacrificed food to their gods.

When it was my turn to burn food, I said, "To all the gods existing."

Carter and Zia did the same, not wanting to get in any fights or trouble with Mr D, as the campers call him. Or Dionysius, the greek god of wine. Percy said some nasty things about him, so even I did not want to get in a annoying fight with him.

After a while, we went to bed. The lights went out and I went to sleep (again).

My _ba_ adventured through the House of Rest.

Few moments later, I could see Tawaret taking care of some god.

"Sadie?" She said, "Your _ba_ is here, and I guess I'll tell you this: some gods are missing here, and I do not know where they went. Bes is trying to find them, but we are failing to find the missing gods. That is about all I know, I believe your ren came here so I can tell you this. Now, Sadie, good luck."

My _ba_ got summoned back into my body because a large BOOM! woke me up.

 **Should I end the Chapter now? Hmmmmm... Nah, that'd be too mean.**

 **Leo POV**

I was tinkering with some metal when there was the explosion. Explosions are my thing! Nobody else gets to explode things. I went out of my cabin and went to where the explosion was. The barrier was shaking. Okay, so maybe I should be a little serious about this situation.

Campers were getting armed, just in case.

I got my sword as well, I went to find Chiron, he was in his Centaur form. And all of us 7 of the prophecy, Nico, Lou Ellen, and the Egyptians where already with him.

"CHIRON!" I yelled, "What's happening?"

"Leo? Being _serious?_ World record, everyone," Percy said.

"Demigods, concentrate. The mist has been failing for some reason, I suspect this is because of the pantheons colliding," Chiron announced.

"But why will the mist fail because of that?" Annabeth asked.

"It is because the mist and the Duat is mixing," Chiron said.

"Hold on, I thought the two were the same thing?" Carter said.

"They are the same, but not completely the same thing, and in this process of these two magic layers colliding, it is failing to cover up the godly movements," Chiron said.

"And the children of Hecate felt the mist starting to fail. It began to fail starting from London," Lou informed us, "Weird, right? If the mist fails, it should start to fail beginning from where Olyimpus is, which is currently New York, not _London."_

"Huh, that is strange," Hazel said, "Why _London?"_

"That, is why you all will go and figure it out," Chiron said, "You shall all go to London on a mortal cruise ship."

"A crew ship? YEAH!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat.

"Leo, sit _down,"_ Piper said, Charmspeaking.

"You and your Charmspeak," I complained, doing what she said.

"How did you get money for _11_ _people_ on a cruise _ship?"_ Percy asked.

"Your father helped," Chiron explained.

"See? My dad is cool," Percy said, then the sky rumbled.

"Demigods, pack up and get ready to leave," Chiron commanded.

"But Chiron! What _was_ that explosion? And will Calypso be coming with us?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid Calypso can't go."

 _"_ _WHY?"_ I yelled.

"She is safe in Camp, you never know what will happen to her," Chiron firmly stated, "and the explosion was due because a monster was putting his best effort to break the barriers, a nearby camper killed it. So it's fine"

"Oh, and everyone, I had a _ba_ dream," Sadie said, then explained what a _ba_ was, and told us about what this Hippo Goddess told her.

"Oh, no, Sadie, this means," Carter said in shock, "Some magician is trying to summon some minor gods!"

"It can't be Setne... He is still in your snow globe, right?" Percy asked, "Did you check?"

"Yes, I did, just before I came here, and it looked like he gave up on life, he was just lying around," Carter said.

"Hold on, snow globe?" I asked, "You trapped an evil magician in a snow globe?"

"Long story," Sadie said. I was about to ask her if she can tell the story when Annabeth spoke, "Well then, chop chop, let's go and pack up! Assuming the camp will be fine with Calypso, Chiron, a god of wine- even though he is useless- with all the demigods."

I went out of the big house and went back to my cabin, I stuffed things into my tool belt, and went to where Calypso were. I searched the area, to find no-one there. I went to the strawberry fields, searching maniacally.

"CALYPSO!" I shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HERE!" came a voice, I felt relief and went to where the voice was heard. When I got to where Calypso was, I could see her picking strawberries.

"I was worried, sunshine," I told her, "You how it is like these days, let's go back."

"Okay," said Calypso. We went back to camp, holding hands. On the way, I told about the new quest, she tols me that she is safe in camp, and reassured me.

We arrived in front of the crew ship and Percy greeted me, "Hey Fire Boy! You are a bit late, you know."

"I was finding Calypso, _Kelppie_ ," I said.

 _"_ _Kelppie?_ Well, that's a new one. Anyway, let's get going!" Percy said to me.

I kissed Calypso and said goodbye to her, then boarded the mortal ship that was _nearly_ as awesome as the ArgoII.

I went to the deck and yelled out loud, "Flamin' hot boy in on his way, London!"

 **Ooh YES! They are goin' to London!**

 **As I said before** **writing HoO POV is hard for me since I never finished that book. So, Leo is easy to write, but the others aren't (for me) but I'll try and do some more of HoO POVs in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6 - PercyPOV

**The usual, I don't own anything, and I do hope you enjoy!**

 **PercyPOV**

We went to our rooms and I went into mine. My dad must have spent a lot of power on this, since this crew ship was a _very_ expensive crew ship to ride, I could tell by the size and luxury within the ship.

My room was massive, and apparently, I would be sharing with Carter.

"Do you snore?" I asked him.

"No, do _you?"_ he said back.

"No, but I may have a demigod dream and thrash around."

"I might have a _ba_ dream and do that as well."

We snorted at each other and unpacked our things.

I felt like I was home when I'm sailing. Now without the nightmares of our last boat trip, it was much of a better feeling.

Annabeth and Sadie came to our room and Sadie started a brother-and-sister conversation with Carter. Annabeth came to me and sat down on my bed.

"Seaweed, you think this will be an okay ride?"

"Of course, the ship will never sink with me on board," I said cheerfully, "I suppose you are rooming with Sadie?"

"Yes I am," she smiled, "Leo is rooming with Frank, poor Frank. Nico with Jason, and Piper, Hazel and Zia are sharing the big room."

"Always knows everything, don't you, Wise Girl."

"Of course I do, Kelppie."

"You got that from Leo?"

"I think the nickname 'Kelppie' is quiet cute."

"If you say so, Wise Girl."

We had a nice life of relaxation on the crew ship until we crossed the Atlantic. For once, I felt peace in my life. No monsters! For half the journey, at least.

When we were about half way through the Atlantic, the boat shook.

I was currently practicing with Riptide, and Carter was researching about the enemies we might face.

When the boat shook badly, we took alert of it and looked at each other, and I said: "Trouble."

We ran out to the deck to see a storm raging. The others came out a while later. "What is it?" Annabeth asked, drawing her dagger.

"I don't know- it's not my dad, he wouldn't do this when _I'm_ on board."

Then we heard a roar, and a wave stuck the deck. The alarm went off and the captain of the ship spoke through the microphone, "We are having bad weather conditions, please return to your rooms."

"This is more than bad weather," Annabeth said, "This… Is

 _Scylla's_ doings."

"What?" I said, "I thought she was supposed to be in the Sea of Monsters!"

"You know that nowadays, the monsters tends to move places," Carter replied for Annabeth, "Not like I know of Scylla, you called it?"

Then a massive monster with six heads approached from the water.

"I thought she was _smaller!"_ I shouted, "She _was_ twelve feet, still big, but now she is… I don't know, but _definitely_ bigger!"

"Must be some kind of growth magic of Egypt!" Nico/Anubis said, "I sense Egyptian magic from that monster!"

Then Scylla swooshed her head down to the deck, Sadie created a shield around the ship just in time to keep it from getting smashed by Scylla's head.

Jason Flew up and landed on it's back, narrowly escaping a hit, then he stabbed her in the back, then kept on doing it.

Frank turned into a Pegasi and Hazel rode him to the top of Scylla's second head, then summoned in some sharp rocks, the rocks flew around her and some slashed Scylla's head. It reminded me of a Rock-type Pokemon Move.

The other demigods were doing great as well, Carter became the Giant Chicken Man and fought Scylla. Sadie was busy trying to keep the shield steady.

Annabeth sent me a look and I held Annabeth's hand, then I let the collum of water I created guide me to one of the heads.

We landed on a head and Annabeth told me to blind it. So it used Riptide to slash it's eyes, then moving on to the next head.

When I was done blinding it, Scylla screeched and started to clamp her mouth randomly to take ahold of someone. She bit Carter hard several times and his magic dissolved. He was drained of power, and Sadie looked like she couldn't keep up the shield for any longer.

"It is time for you to go to Tartarus!" I yelled, then I rode her neck down to her body where Jason was striking the thing with lightning. I dug Riptide into her neck and slashed it open, Scylla screeched again, but One slice was not enough to cut the neck. That's when I saw it, a shining rock, sticking out of Scylla's skin.

I ran to it then pulled it out (by the way it was not a good experience to pull something out of something's skin).

Suddenly, Scylla went back into her normal self, still twelve feet tall, but much easier to kill.

We easily killed Scylla after that. I showed it to Nico/Anubis.

"This is definitely not Egyptian," he said.

"I thought you said you felt Egyptian power," I said.

"I did, I can no longer feel it, though. It disappeared when Scylla died. If this was the source of power, I will still feel it."

"Then what pantheon is it from?" Hazel asked, as she was dismounting Frank the Pegasi, "This does _not_ look like Greek or Roman."

"This may be rune magic, performed by the Norse."

"The the Norse is confirmed to be a part of this," Piper said.

Then the sky cleared, and the captain of the crew ship spoke again, "What was that? Who's on the deck?"

"We better go back to our rooms and pretend we did nothing," Frank, now human, said.

I piggybacked Carter, who was currently unconscious, and went back to my room.

 **Not a great battle scene, but I tried. Next Chapter, they will arrive in London.**

 **And a big thank you to whoever followed this story, and everyone who is reading this Fanfic!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Carter POV

**I don't own anything!**

 **Enjoy and a big thank you for over a 200 views!**

 **-(^-^)-~(^0^)~-(-0-)-~(^^)/**

 **Carter POV**

I want to clarify that I did _not_ enjoy the piggyback ride that Percy gave me. Because Sadie made fun of it the next day.

The rest of the ride was peaceful. Except for the fact that Sadie made fun of me fainting just because of few bites from Scylla. Come on, at the time, I was sustaining the Avatar for a long time.

Now, back on track.

When we arrived at London, we were kind of depressed. We did enjoy the ride after all. Even with Leo babbling about how the ArgoII was better. I never saw the ArgoII, but surely this crew ship was better, right?

Percy and I got our bags and met up with the others on the Harbour.

"Home sweet home!" Sadie exclaimed, "I feel home."

Even though we won't go near where our grandparents live, Sadie seemed to be hyped.

We went to a dark ally-way, where people don't usually go to, then Iris messaged Chiron.

"We are in London, Chiron," Jason reported.

"Demigods, I have grave news for you," Chiron said, his face darkening.

We waited for him to deliver the news.

"Calypso has been transported back to Ogygia."

 _"_ _WHAT!"_ We all shouted.

 _"_ _WHY!?"_ Leo yelled, " _Why_ did the gods send her back?!"

"It was not the gods' doing," Chiron said, "It was someone else's, a mortal who came back from dead when the Doors of Death were opened."

"A _mortal?"_ Leo said, anger filling his voice, "WHO?!"

"We don't know, but when Calypso got transported back- it was as if she _wanted_ to go back," Lou, who was currently with Chiron, said, "I felt the power of Hecate around her, I asked Mother about this, and she said that it must've been one of her blessed souls."

"Blessed souls?" Zia asked.

"A long time ago, Hecate blessed mortals of her powers, enough to use it, but not enough to do it without wands. We, the children of hecate can do it without them, they can't. We can not see them as demigods, since they can not see through the Mist. And Mother was forgotton from them as time passed, they forgot they were blessed souls and that the ability was not theirs. Now, they call themselves wizards."

"Wizards?" I asked, "Not magicians?"  
"Yes," Lou nodded, "Wizards and Witches are still randomly blessed if you have the bloodline, or if you are worthy enough. They had a war few years ago, around a boy named Harry Potter. He fought this dark wizard who went by the name : Voldemort."

"Yeah, I've met gods, now wizards. Not suprising, but cool," Percy said, "Now, to the point."

"Yes, yes. SO, you need to split up and find Harry Potter, and seek help from the wizarding society. Since there is a high chance of that mortal being Voldemort."

"Okay, so one more world!" Piper said, "Will this Harry Potter be one of the 16?"

"I don't think he will apart of this," Chiron said calmly, "The prophecy speaks of people who will join the quest 'till the end, and Harry Potter will only help with Voldemort. He will not be able to help you until the end," he waved his hand through the rainbow.

"Can't he stop ending the message before we ask something?" Percy complained.

"Okay, so… Let's get going, shall we not?" Hazel said.

"Not until I Iris message my Sunshine," Leo said firmly, and he Iris messaged Calypso.

"SUNSHINE!" Leo yelled, and Calypso smiled, "LEO!"

"Why did you leave camp?" Piper asked her, "You were safe there!"

"I got in some sort of a controlling spell," Calypso said, suddenly sad, "I couldn't resist the spell, it was dark magic."

"Yeah, so Leo, now that we check on your _'sunshine'_ can we go and find that wizard?"

Leo mumbled about him being the only one without his or her lover at his side, then said goodbye to Calypso.

"I'm starving, can go and eat now? We'll choose the teams later," Percy said, and Annabeth stabbed him with her elbow, "Seaweed Brain, is all you think about food?"

"No, that is Grover, he thinks about eating cans all day long, sad he couldn't come. But he is right, the spirits there needs protection."

We headed to a nearby McDonalds (Nico whined and whined when we decided to go to KFC, so we're going to McDonalds)

We were passing a pretty big tree when a blonde guy fell from it, Annabeth saw him and shouted: "Magnus?"

 **MAGNUS! YEAH! Magnus is one of my favourite characters. And I love to write when Magnus is involved.**

 **I think it is about time I showed the timeline.**

 **PJ- After the HoO series.**

 **KC- After the Serpent's Shadow**

 **MC- Before Ship of the Dead and after Hammer of Thor**

 **HP- After Cursed Child**


	8. AN

**SORRY EVERYONE!**

 **I made a mistake in Chapter 5**

 **Go and re-read it now. It will make more sense!**

 **I hate myself for being confused sed by my own writing!**

 **Very Sorry**


	9. Chapter 8 - AnnabethPOV

**I am getting very lazy to write- I don't own anything.**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **Annabeth POV**

When my dear cousin fell from a tree, I was startled.

"Magnus?" I shouted/asked, "What?"

"Hi Annabeth!" he said cheerfully, despite the fact that he just out of a tree, he was too cheerful. He saw my friends and greeted them as well, "Hi Annabeth's friends!"

"Who's this, Annabeth?" Sadie asked.

"This is my cousin, Magnus," I told them.

"Magnus? The one you told us about?" Frank asked, "The Norse guy?"

Magnus shrugged, "That's me," he stood up, and turned to me, "You told them? Annabeth, pantheons aren't supposed to mix, if not special cases like us."

"About that," I said, and we filled him in about the prophecy and a Norse rune stone being implanted Scylla. We showed him the rune stone and he scratched his head, "Runes are not my speciality. We need Hearth, my friend elf, for this one."

"Okay, so _why_ did you fall of a tree?" Leo asked him, "And I thought you were in Valhalla, if Annie here told us the truth."

"You see, I did a good job in stopping Fenris Wolf, so Odin gave me permission to come to Midgard whenever I want!" Magnus explained, "I was crossing the world tree, when that darn giant squirrel came chasing me. I ran. I stepped on the wrong branch and it broke. So, I fell down in a tree in London!"

 _"Giant squirrel?"_ Zia asked, then shook her head, "Nope, never mind."

"Magnus, do you think you'll be able to join us?" Annabeth said, "We would love to have a Norse handicap."

"I'm not a Norse Handicap, but sure!" Magnus said happily, "I'm hungry, is there any falafel places around here? I was going to Boston to eat falafel."

"Nope, we are going to McDonalds," Nico firmly said, then started to lead the way.

Magnus made a sad face then followed him. It was good to see him well and alive, I hated seeing his coffin when his funeral took place, especially when I knew he as not dead. Now, he is (kind of) alive.

Nico ordered a happy meal and other fast foods for us, when the food came out, we ate like a pack of wolves.

"The food in the crew ship was good, but nothing wins unhealthy fast food," Percy told the others, "But Blue Cookies are better."

Nico put the Happy Meal Toy in his pocket and munched on his burger.

After we finished eating, Nico insisted on going to a graveyard, so we did. He threw the toy on the grass and came back out.

" _Dude_ , why did you do that?" Magnus asked, "Those toys are precious."

"The undead likes Happy Meals and Happy Toys," Nico said cooly. Magnus nodded and muttered, "Do _I_ likeHappy Toys? Not sure."

We were about a split teams when a short man tackled Leo, and we seemed to be frozen, we couldn't move.

"Blitzen!" Magnus yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to meet us as the Falafel Place, you never showed up! Was it because of these people?" short man said.

"Yes, sort of, but they are my cousin's friends! They're not a threat!"

We suddenly unfroze, then a tall man appeared out of the alleyway. "Hearth! Good, Annabeth, the rune!"

"Wha- yeah, the rune!" I said, and handed the tall man- Hearth- the rune we got out of Scylla.

He looked at it cautiously and signed:

 _This is rune magic, but I don't think this is a rune stone that I use_

"Why is we flapping his hand around?" Leo asked.

"He's deaf, Leo, don't be rude," I scolded him, "Blitz- was it? Can you translate for the others? I can do ASL, though the other can't."

He translated for us.

"Well, then, what kind of rune is it?" Sadie asked Hearth, "It's not Egyptian."

 _This is rune has mixed powers, it takes form of Norse Rune but it's power is Greek, Norse, Egyptian all combined!_

"Gee, that is a _powerful_ rock," Jason said, "The Greek bit must be some form of Hecate's magic."

"Norse bit Rune Magic," Biltzen said.

"The Egyptian bit must be _Amulets!"_ Carter exclaimed, "Walt! He was an expert with Amulets!"

"Carter you're right!" Zia exclaimed as well, "This must've been why that god chose Walt in the first place!"

"Wait, I thought Anubis couldn't feel Egyptian Magic in it," Sadie said, "The how is it Amulets?"

"My senses are a bit numb," Nico/Anubis said, "I could easily mistake something, the pantheons mixing is slowing my godly senses and powers."

"You are a _god?_ " Magnus asked.

We told the Norse people about how Egyptian gods worked. "That is confusing," Magnus commented.

"It is," Carter said, "But get used to it."

Few moments later, Blitz and Hearth agreed to come with the rest of us.

"Two more Norse people! Not counting Anubis, we have 14 people now!" Sadie said, "I wonder who the other two will be."

"Actually, I'm a dwarf, and Hearth is an elf," Blitz corrected, "We're not human."

"Is that why you are covering up your whole body?" Hazel asked, "So that you don't petrify?"

"Yup."

"Let's get going, then," Piper said, "Five Greeks, Three Romans, one elf, one dwarf, three Egyptian Magicians and one god! We are unstoppable."

"We should divide teams now, team of two," I said, "Considering out stats, I already got the teams ready."

"Tell us then," Leo said impatiently, "I wanna go and kick some bad guy butt!"

I sighed, "Carter, Zia, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Hearth and Blitz in one team. Sadie, Nico, Leo, Magnus, Percy and I on the other."

"That sounds good, at least one person a pantheon in each team!" Percy said.

"Team LEO!" Leo shouted, "Let's go!"

"Nuh-uh, no heading off without a plan," Annabeth grabbed his arm.

"Team1 should search outside the main city, and Team2 should go to the main city parts," Carter said, "Let's go."

So we all went to different parts of London.

 **Over 400 views? I thought my summary sucked. Anyway, thank you for reading this Fic, it really makes me happy as Finder! (This is what Siri says when you ask her/him- how are you?)**

 **Next Chapter is in MagnusPOV**


	10. Chapter 9 - MagnusPOV!

**I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **MagnusPOV**

Okay, this whole pantheon colliding thing is confusing. I knew of the Norse, Greek and Roman since Annabeth told me all that, but Egyptian? That's new. I haven't even faced Loki yet, and pantheons are colliding. I bet Loki and dear Uncle Randolph has something to do with this.

All wanted was some Falafel!

We walked and walked in search of that Wizard.

"But why him in _specific?"_ I asked, "You know, there are more wizards that's not him."

"Chiron said he knows best of that Dark Wizard," Annabeth told me, "And Chiron says he is a very strong Wizard."

I nodded.

We walked around without a destination until we arrived at King's Cross Station, "This place is _huge!"_ Sadie said, "If we blow this place up, we will be in _massive_ trouble."

"And I think we are most likely to break it down," Percy said.

"Why?" Nico asked, "I mean, we can if we wanted to, but we won't, _right?"_

"We won't do it _purpose_ , but-" he pointed towards the distance, "-I think I can see a Hydra running towards us."

I turned to where Percy was pointing at, to see a massive nine-headed monster heading towards us. "Get armed!" Annabeth shouted, and pulled out her dagger. Percy took out his pen and uncapped it. Then it sprung into a glowing sword- Riptide. Nico pulled out his own blackish sword, Sadie got her staff and wand from something called the Duat.

I took out Jack, "Hello sénor! What can I do for you?" he said, "Is that a _Hydra?_ I always wanted to kill one!"

"You got a talking sword?" Percy said, amazed.

"Says the one with a cool pen sword, I asked Jack to become a pen but _nooooo_. He wanted be a pendant."

He laughed. Leo set himself on fire and got ready to burn the Hydra's head off. "I think I'm gonna like that sword!" he shouted, "Now let's do this!"

"Jack, you do what you do, and I'll just do my enherji things!" I told Jack, and he flew into action. Then a nearby pipe exploded, and water came streaming out of it. Percy was controlling it to move people up to the Hydra's level. Leo was somehow on the back of Hydra and was prepared to burn it's head. Jack slashed one neck and Leo set fire to it, "TEAM LEO!" he shouted, and started to barbecue the Hydra. Annabeth was chopping heads off as well, Sadie was shouting "Ha-Di!" and exploding things around it. Nico summoned in the dead, and the undead plus Nico worked on the Hydra's legs. Percy was slashing heads as well.

Me? I'm more of a healer, so I was going around, healing hurt mortals, and occasionally heading towards the Hydra and chop it with my spare dagger **(Lets just pretend he has one).**

This thing called Mist was failing, so the mortals could see everything. They screamed and screamed and ran around like crazy, whitch did _not_ help us at all.

We were on our last head when a jet of red light hit the Hydra. The Hydra seemed to be unaffected. It just roared when Percy cut it's last head, and Leo burnt it.

It bursted into gold dust and everyone who was on top of it nearly died from falling, but Percy caught them with his water. "What was that red light?" he said when he came down from his water podium, "It nearly hit _me!"_

"Sénor, will you retrieve me now?" Jack asked.

"No, not until we find somewhere safe," I replied, "Anyone hurt? I can heal."

I healed some cuts and bruises they had and Percy sent the water back to the pipes, and the undead went back into the ground. Sadie did a good job on repairing as well.

Then a voice from behind shouted, **"HEY!** Who in _Merlin's beard_ are you people?"

 **Ooooh! MERLIN'S BEARD! Now you can guess what who the voice is!**

 **Oh and when I finish this Fanfic, I'm going to post the**

 **normal 'Demigods to Hogwarts' Fic but with a special** **someone in it... And during this period, I will post 2 at a time since** **'Demigods to Hogwarts' is so common.**

 **But this story is far from it's ending ^^;;**

 **HAHA**

 **AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS THING!**


	11. Chapter 10 - NicoPOV

**Okay, for the next few Chapter, it might be** **boring.**

 **Oh, and HP is only for like what, 5 chapters? There might be a bit more than that but I am just writing HP for fun.**

 **Oh and for people who are confused on why the Hydra didn't grow back heads, Leo burnt it. That's why.**

 **I don't own anything. ENJOY! :)**

 **Nico/Anubis POV (But it is Nico)**

"HEY! Who in Merlin's beard are you people?"

I turned around, and saw a man that looked like older Percy but with different coloured eyes was coming towards us.

"Are you little remains of Death Eaters?" he threatened, pointing a stick at us.

"Who will eat Thanatos?" Leo said, laughing, "I mean, we'll die trying even if we _did_ try. And you should pick a better weapon to threaten people with."

"He might talking about eating my dad," I said, "Or Osiris, or whoever is the lord of the dead/death in Norse."  
"What the _hell_ are you all talking about?" The man said, and few children and three more adults came, "Dad? Who are they?" a child who looked similar to this man said.

"We come in peace," Sadie said, "Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes, I am Harry Potter, thank you very much."

 _He_ is Harry Potter? Thought he'll be a bit more polite!

"How do you know Sadie?" I asked.

"One, Isis told me. Two, his scar."

I looked at his forehead to see a lightning shaped scar, "Jason and Thalia will like him," I said.

"Answer the question!" a bushy haired woman said, "Harry asked- 'who are you?'"

"We," Annabeth said, "Are here to ask you for some help, defeating a Dark Wizard you killed a long time ago."

"What?" Harry Potter said, _"Voldemort?"_

"Daad, what is going ooonnn," his daughter asked, "Albus and James needs to go to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah!" the eldest said, "Train time is near!"

"Ginny, lead the children there, I need a talk with these people," Harry Potter told a red haired woman, "I'll be fine, Ron, Hermione come with me."

"Let's go to somewhere quiet," Red-haired man said, "Muggles should not see us."

These people are _not_ what I thought they were.

They led us to a ally-way.

"So, what are you?" Bushy-Hair asked us, "You controlled water," she pointed at Percy, "You shot fire and got lit on fire," she pointed at Leo, "You blew up things with a staff, and you have a _floating sword_ at your side. Most importantly, you did necromancy! _Illegal_ _magic!"_ she pointed at me.

"This is not magic," I protested, "It's a power I was born with!"

"We were born with magic too, so _spill_ , what do you mean by Voldemort rising again?" Potter asked, "Say it now!"

We sighed and explained what happened until now, including the fact that we are demigods and Egyptian Magicians.

"Lies," Red-Hair spat, "The truth, please."

"We did tell the truth," Annabeth said, "Come on, you live in a world where magic is real, why not gods?"

The wizards accepted that fact, but still did not believe us.

"Come _on_ ," Magnus said, "You think we are bad guys when we just defeated a Hydra for you?"

"Well," Harry Potter said, "It could all be a little show!"

How thick can he be? I understand what he has been through, but his experience is nothing compared to ours.

"I think I'm letting Anubis explain," I said.

 _'_ _Anubis? Hellloooo'_

 _'_ _Yes Nico?'_

 _'_ _You take over for a bit, just until these stupid people believe us'_

Anubis took over and spoke with my mouth, "Harry Potter, do believe us. Magic does not work on us, so lower your wand."

"Let's see about that," Red Hair said before shooting a spell at me- or Anubis. When It hit me, I felt nothing.

"Hecate gave you the power, and it shall not harm us, who has godly blood."

It _hours_ to convince them, and we finally gained their trust (thanks to Chiron, who we Iris Messaged).

We went out of the ally-way and to a cafe, where we can sit down and talk.

 **I know the chapters are short, but I am saving up the good stuff.**

 **Okay, so. Just ignore some spelling mistakes (it's been a while since I said that) and grammar mistakes. I am not a native english speaker, so I can (probably will) make a mistake at one point.**

 **So, the story will go like a game, where you clear different stages.**

 **First stage- Voldemort (he'll be like a piece of cake for the demigods)**

 **Second stage- Loki (Loki will retreat by himself and go for his original plan: Ragnarok. And that will be MC and the ship of the dead)**

 **Third stage- A horde of Greek and Roman monsters. Yup, including Tartarus himself (I though Kronos won't make sense. And Gaea has just been defeated)**

 **Fourth Stage- WALT! (Not revealing which god possessed him yet!)**

 **Fifth stage- Happy Ending... ^^**

 **Hey I think I will post HarryPOV on the next one... I'm gonna fail, aren't I?**


	12. Chapter 11 - HarryPotterPOV, HazelPOV

**Okay, I am posting 2 POVs since both of them are rubbish, and boring. I am posting tomorrow!**

 **I don't own anything! Oh and ENJOY!**

 **Harry Potter POV! (I will fail this...)**

These kids were strange, they insisted that god where real and that they were half god!

To be honest, I was a bit harsh. We did threaten them, after all. We trusted them after a rainbow formed next to us, and I centaur was shown.

"Chiron, help with these idiots. Please," blonde girl said, "They are not trusting us."

"A _centaur?"_ Hermione said.

"Wizards, I am a centaur," he spoke, "But I am different from your centaurs. I am Chiron, hero trainer, from the myths."

He told us about the myths more convincingly, so we trusted them, and led them to a cafe.

They told us their story, and I looked at them in awe, "You kids have been through a _lot."_

"Yeah," young me said, "I'm Percy," he told us their names and we told them ours.

"Just call us Harry, Hermione and Ron," I said, "You've been through _way_ more than us."

"So about Voldemort," Hermione started, "He is back?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, "We need your help."

"His magic does not work on us, and our swords does not work on him," Percy said, "Wait, to think about it, why did this spell work on Calypso?"

"Probably because she is technically a mortal now," l Annabeth told him, "Or because she was Titan who fought against the gods."

"That makes sense," Leo said, "And you sir, is going to kill that darn wizard who controlled my sunshine!" he pointed at me.

"I'll be more than happy to help if this is Voldemort," I told him.

Then a bird came flying through the window and screeched at Magnus, it turned into a human and yelled at him, "Magnus Chase! Do not leave Valhalla like that!"

 **Now for the second part!**

 **Hazel POV**

There has been a Hydra Attack in Kings Cross. And mysterious kids, probably Team2, took good care of it. Mortals were very confused. They were trying to explain it with science. Some were insisting they are myths- which they are.

There were some mist remaining in America, but in Europe, it has completely faded. Carter and Zia was having a hard time pulling things out of the Duat, since it's purpose was failing.

We went to a ally-way and Iris Messaged Team2.

"We found Harry!" Percy said when he saw the rainbow, "Let's meet at the Big Ben!"

"Okay, Percy," Jason said, "We'll be there."

The IM (Iris Message ) ended quickly.

"Come on, to the Big Ben," I said.

 _We should hurry, we don't know if Voldemort is in action._

Hearth signed, while Blitz translated.

We were on our way to the Big Ben when a Giant thought it was a good idea to kill us. We went in battle positions.

The Giant was pretty small (for a giant). We took it down in ease. The bigger problem was the mortal police. They surrounded us.

"Come _ON!"_ Piper shouted, "We just took down a Giant for you people!"

"Put your… Swords down and hands up!" one of then shouted.

"Piper, Charmspeak away," Zia told Piper, and Piper did what Zia said.

"You will let us go," she said, "You will no longer chase us."

The policemen and woman seemed dazed. We took the chance to run away.

"Now we got monsters and mortals hot on our tail! Wonderful!" Piper said sarcastically.

"Mortals are foolish, except for a few, they always think they are correct and tries to explain things," I said.

"Whoa Hazel, when did you get all Underworld-y?" Jason said, "Get out of the doom and gloom mood. This is _not_ the time."

"Yeah," I replied shortly, and Frank held my hand. I smiled at him and we headed to the Big Ben.

 **Horrible chapter, I know... Oh but the battle between Voldemort and the heroes is only a few chapters away!**

 **And thank you for the suggestion. I will put something similar in this Fic (note- 'similar'. It won't be exactly the same as you wrote it.)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


	13. Chapter 12 - MagnusPOV

**I wish you enjoy this Fanfic.**

 **Fixed vocabulary mistake pointed out by a guest. I am really confused, I get an email with the review, but the review does not show up on the actual page. Wha?**

 **Magnus POV**

When I saw the bird, I thought- _'Oh nooo.'_

The bird turned into Alex and yelled at me, "Magnus Chase! Do not leave Valhalla like that!"

"Heey Alex, I was just-"

"Sam was so _busy_ that _I_ got the role of finding you! I went to Boston, New York, Chicago, San Fransisco, and even other countries! You said "I'll come back after Falafel," not I'll spend a whole day with my cousin!"

"Er, who's this, Magnus?" Sadie asked.

"This is my hallmate in Valhalla, Alex Firro," I told the others, "And- Alex, what gender are you today?"

"Female."

"Okay, so she is currently very angry at me for leaving Valhalla for quite a time."

"Why do you ask her about what gender she is?" Percy asked.

"I am gender-fluid," Alex said, annoyed.

"Do I have to go back to Valhalla? Right _now?_ Because the pantheons are at threat," I asked Alex, then explained everything that occurred 'till now.

"Dear Sam did say no excuses but I guess this is different," Alex said, and thought about it for a moment, "Nah, we need to go back to Valhalla-"

BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!

Few jets of green and red light flew past us.

"THE REAL DEATH EATERS ARE HERE!" Harry shouted, "SPECTRUMSEMPRA!" **(Is this how I spell this darn spell?)**

I sighed, Jack was still covered in a jacket to keep the mortals from seeing him, since I couldn't retrieve him at the moment. "Jack, go and-"

Before I could finish, somebody grabbed ahold of me and I got teleported away.

When I opened my eyes, everybody else was groaning as well. I looked around and saw Team2 (or Team Leo, as Leo like to call us) and Harry Potter on the ground.

"Where are we?" I asked, "We got teleported."

"It's called apparation (I don't know how to spell these magic words, *sigh*)" Harry replies, "And we seem to be underground."

"Yeah we know that too," Percy said and looked at Annabeth, "Just _where_ underground?"

"Just because I am a child of Athena, it doesn't mean I look around and I magically know where we are!" Annabeth said.

"Stop arguing people!" Alex shouted, "We have bigger problems!"

Then I noticed that Jack was gone, "Hey! Where's Jack?"

"Sénor, you only notice that I'm gone now?" came Jack's voice, I looked around and saw Jack in a magic force barrier cage.

 _"_ _You have come to die Harry Potter…"_ came a creepy voice that gave me the chill.

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

 _"_ _Watching you suffer…"_

The walls came clanging down and it showed Harry's children and his wife, sleeping behind cages. Harry was is shock.

"Let them go!"

The only thing that came back was a creepy laugh.

"My family… I can't let them die as well…"

I was sorry for the man. Yeah, us demigods have suffered more, I died. Annabeth's crew, well, they've been through too much. But for a non-demigod, this guy was _very_ unlucky, people around him died.

"Hey, second thought," Sadie started, "Where's Hermione and Ron?"

"Maybe they are calling help?" Leo said hopefully, "Hey, should I try and melt these bars away?" he grabbed one of the cells and heated it up. It didn't melt away.

"No godly aura is around here though," Nico/Anubis said, "Just magic auras."

"Then it means nothing can harm us here!" I said, "Magic doesn't work on us!"

"But my senses are failing a bunch," Nico/Anubis said, "I might be wrong."

"Then ask the second person… thing," Annabeth said, "Jack, do you sense anything?"

"Nope," was Jack's short reply.

"Okay, then let's try this…" I put my hand on Jack's magic cage and it went through, "Hey, it works!" I pulled Jack out and he cheered, "Gee, that thing was worse than Ran's net!" he exclaimed, "And that's a lot!"

"Why couldn't you get out yourself?" Alex asked, "I thought magic did not work on godly blood."

"I am a sword, I don't have _blood_."

"Yeah, yeah, Jack. Anything you can tell us about this place?" I asked.

"Just the fact that we are underground, but like, underwater."

"Oooh, this wizard made a mistake," Percy grinned, "Underwater is _my_ territory."

"Don't flood this place up yet," Annabeth said, "We need to free the people first."

"It doesn't melt," Leo complained.

"Well how about this," Sadie concentrated and pulled out a Greek Fire from the Duat, "Annabeth gave this to me last time."

"Greek Fire?" Leo said, "It's going to burn everyone!"

"Huh, okay…" Sadie said and put it back into the Duat.

"Wise Girl, anything?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I'm thinking!" she said, "Uggghhh, I hope Frank was here, he would've been able to transform into something that can fit through this cage."

"I can," Alex said, "Didn't you see me as a bird?"

Annabeth's eye widened and she punched herself, "Stupid me! I forgot!"

"Do you turn into a bulldog when you sleep or get surprised too?" Leo asked, "Cuz Frank does."

"No, I kill the person."

"Um, _ookaay_."

"Well, you _did_ turn yourself into sugar glider when-" I didn't finish that because Alex punched me.

"You just earned a painful death in Valhalla."

"Haha…" I said lifelessly. She can punch hard.

Alex turned into a rat of some kind and skittered out the cell.

 **Oh- ho- HO!**

 **I just finished** **writing the battle scene (I always stack things up).**

 **And for whoever put the suggestion, your idea will be put in another battle.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


	14. Chapter 13 - AlexPOV

**I don't own Percy Jackson(or HoO) or Kane Chronicles or Magnus Chase or Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy this short chapter.**

 **AlexPOV**

I _will_ kill little Maggie in Valhalla, very painfully for bring up the sugar glider incident.

In rat form, I went out and searched for the keys. Occasionally asking other rats where they was. Magic defense was so rubbish, since they lived back in the 19th century. They don't do anything 21st century-ish.

No CCTVs, no digi-locks, no lasers. Easy peasy to get around.

After a while I became a cockroach, so I don't get caught. One person saw me last time, so I needed to change form.

I changed form every 5 minutes. I became a grey mouse when I heard something. "Foolish Wizard! Those bars won't work on the Demigods! And a underwater prison? Foolish Mortal!" a familiar voice… I peeked pass the corner and saw a Greek Iris message. It showed… Loki, my dad- no, mom.

I quickly skittered away from him, you never know if he can sense me through a IM.

I ran and ran, and a wizard with silver blonde hair was sitting behind cells. In front of him sat a wizard with all the keys! I was about to go up the chair when the blondie came up to the guard and carefully got the keys for himself. He opened his cell and hurried down the corridor. I followed him.

Blondie opened another cell and a young voice came. "Dad, Albus is here too! I saw him get apparated!"

"Scorpius, we are in no position to help Potter."

Scorpius? This man must be the man Harry talked about. Ran in between the father and son and turned back into a human. "What is this?" Blondie said, "Animangus?"

"Ahem, no I am the daughter of Loki thank you very much, now you shall give me the keys so I can free my friends."

Blondie snorted, "I don't need this anymore anyway," he threw the keys to me. Then grabbed his son and went out of the prison entrance, and out of this damp prison. I turned into a brown rat and held the keys in my mouth. I hurried back to where everyone else was and I knew I wasn't late yet. I became human and opened the cell door.

"Hurry, my mom's on the way!" I whisper-shouted.

"Your mom?" Leo asked, "How come she's a bad thing?"

"My mom is Loki!"

"Isn't Loki a man?"

"Loki can change his gender so shut up! Harry, get ready to shoot some spells while I free your family."

I went up to the cells and freed the Potters. They woke up and I _"SHHHH!"_ ed them.

"How do we get out?" Sadie whispered.

"Simple," Percy said before raising his hands. The whole cave shook, and the ceiling cracked, "We are exploding our way out," he ceiling exploded and water came flooding through. I could hear Death Eaters screaming "What is this?"

Percy created a air bubble for us all and we swam upwards. Well, I tried. I couldn't move. I looked down and saw my father… mother, Loki.

 **A little bit of explanation: Yep, Draco would've been able to Apparate out of cells, but this underwater prison has this anti-apparation (let's. just say it exists), and only Registered Wizards can Apparate.**

 **And I fixed the mistake I made with Alex's gender last chapter. Thanks for pointing that out.**


	15. Chapter 14 - SadiePOV

**I don't own anything, and enjoy!**

 **Sadie**

We all made it to shore.

"Okay… Is everyone here?" Annabeth asked, then counted our heads, "Hey… Where's Alex?"

We all looked around and noticed the fact that Alex is missing.

"Oh, _no!"_ Magnus exclaimed, "It must've been Loki!"

"Loki?" Percy asked, "Why specifically him?"

"Loki can stop his children's movements, and Alex is a daughter of Loki!" Magnus explained, "She is able to resist… Unless she was lying… or… Loki is stronger than before!"

"He must've gained power from the other pantheons," Nico said.

"Oh now what?" I said, "We need to meet up with the others."

"We don't even know where we are!" Percy said, "We are on some sort of island. We are on the Pacific Ocean by the way."

"Oh man, we came that far?" Harry said, hugging his family.

"Can't you do your magic teleporting thingy?" I asked.

"We never do it with this many people," his, wife, Ginny, said, "I can take the children home."

"Yes, take them to safety," Harry said and kissed his wife before Ginny aparated away with the three children.

"Sadie, can't you open up a portal?" Annabeth asked me.

"Only near Egyptian artifacts," I replied. Annabeth sighed.

"How about we shadow-travel?" Nico suggested, "I can manage this many people, now that I got Anubis in me."

"Hmm… Are you sure?" Leo asked, "Solace will be angry-ee!"

"Will you shut up," Nico said, "Come on, let's just do it."

We gathered up and grabbed each other's hands underneath a tree's shadow.

"One, two… THREE!" the world went black. Cold air covered my body and my skin felt like peeling off. After a few seconds, the world became bright again, and the cold shivering disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw the Big Ben.

"Hey!" Percy said, "Death Breath did it!"

Nico smiled before collapsing down. Percy got him and fed him some ambrosia. He piggybacked Nico, and we headed to the Big Ben.

—

"Where _were_ you!" Piper said when we got there, "We were worried!"

"We were kidnapped, we met Magnus' friend, but now she is captured by Voldemort and Loki," Annabeth said, "We escaped, Nico shadow-travelled us here and fainted."

"Now what?" Hazel, currently very negative, said, "Wow, we are so going to complete the quest!"

"Hazel, be a little bit more positive," Carter said, "Negativism won't help us."

"Yeah, sorry," Hazel apologised.

"Another problem is: I need to retrieve Jack," Magnus said.

"Why is that a problem?" Zia asked.

"When he retrieves it, the energy Jack used will comes to him instantly," Blitz explained, "He is most likely to faint."

"And if I don't retrieve Jack now, it will be dangerous for me," Magnus added, "But we can't have _another_ fainted person!"

"Magnus, if it is dangerous for you, retrieve Jack," Jason said, "I think two unconscious people is better than one person who's life is in danger."

Magnus smiled at us and retrieved Jack. When he did, he fainted instantly. This time, Jason caught him and piggybacked him.

"We need a plan," Piper said, "With Loki on stage, Harry is not enough."

"But what help can we get?" Percy said, "The gods are not free enough to help. No, they are just plain lazy," thunder boomed, "Then HELP!" Percy shouted.

"How about…" Harry said, "All of the wizards of Europe? Hermione is the minister, so she can call in the best aurors!"

"Great!" Leo shouted, "But where is she?"

"Follow me," Harry led us to a telephone box.

 _"_ _Really?"_ Zia said, "This does _not_ look like a human."

"Just come in here," Harry went inside the telephone box, we followed.

"How are we even fitting in here?" Carter said, when we all magically fit in.

"Magic," Harry said, and picked up a phone, did somethings, and spoke: "Harry Potter, Visiting the Minister," Harry eyed us, and we said our names and what we are here to do. Badges came spewing out of the telephone.

Mine said

Sadie Kane, Visitor.

The box started to sink underground, "Whoa!" Piper exclaimed.

"WHOA!" everyone exclaimed when we sunk down, to reveal a hall with firplaces, and wizards comeing out of the fireplaces.

"Welcome to the Ministry," Harry announced. We just looked at the place in awe. We went inside a elevator and turned few corners when we got to the correct floor.

Harry opened the door and Hermione and Ron was inside there, looking frustrated. When they noticed us, she screamed:

"HARRY! I was gathering up wizards to find you!" Ron shouted.

"Hermione, we need Aurors."

 _"_ _What?"_

"Voldermort- he is back- again! But he had Loki and other gods on his side. We'll need the best of best aurors. No, all the aurors!"

Hermione was confused, "Okay Harry," she said, and wrote a letter on a paper. Then it folded itself into a paper airplane, then flew off.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, "Be safe," Hermione and Ron silently nodded.

Few seconds later, we were at the hall of fireplaces, and the Aurors in front of us.

"Voldemort is back, with evil gods on his side," Harry announced. And the wizards gasped.

"Loki is with him, and our friend is captured!" Annabeth announced, "We need you all to fight with us!"

The wizards exchanged looks.

"But… how do you know he is back?" a wizard asked.

"My scar itches, and Chrion from the Greek Myths, who exists by the way, told us," Harry said, and the wizards tilted their heads.

"Oh no _wait!"_ Nico suddenly said.

 _"_ _Woah!_ Nico, you're awake!" Percy said.

"Yeah, put me down," Nico ordered, and Percy did what he said.

"I feel darkness, Anubis feels darkness!" Nico announced, "It is very near us…" Nico couldn't finish that sentence, due to the cold laughs. Harry looked startled, "I know that voice," he said, and with that, a snake-like wizard and Loki emerged from a fireplace.

 **HAHAHAHHAHAHA is all I will say. The battle** **scene is in the next Chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading this random Fanfic!**


	16. Chapter 15 - PercyPOV

**Okay, I don't own anything, and here is my try at a massive battle scene.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Percy**

No, not _now!_ No, no. Magnus is out right now!

When Voldemort and Loki emerged, the Aurors gasped and shot spells at them. Loki blocked them like they were balls.

"It doesn't work," Loki said, "Oh and is dear Magnus out cold? Oh my, his uncle must be _not_ proud…"

"Shut up! Randolph was tempted by you," Annabeth said, "What do you want?"

"My daughter is the hostage…" Loki said, "And we want Harry Potter in exchange!"

"So I can get revenge…" Voldemort hissed.

"You know, holding a teen as a hostage and requiring a person so you can get revenge is very… erm… _WRONG!"_ Leo shouted, "And you sent Calypso back to her island!"

"We are supposed to be evil," Loki said, so calm that it freaked me out, "And your darling Titan is there so she isn't in the way."

Magnus started to shift on Jason's back. And he opened his eyes, "Where are we- LOKI?" he jumped off Jason's back.

"Hello Magnus, your Uncle is doing fine," Loki said, "As I said, give Potter for Alex."

"You are lying," Jason said, "You won't give Alex just for Potter. You can easily make and illusion!"

"Clever boy…" Loki muttered, "Then we will just have to kill you all…" he waved his hand and monsters and Death Eaters came flying out of the fireplaces.

"Is that a _Minotaur?"_ Piper said, "How did it even fit through?"

The wizards has their battle and we had ours. The freaky Minotaur came running to me. I moved aside and slashed it's leg. I was too busy to look for how the others were doing. I had a Minotaur to kill.

It came roaring towards me again. I exploded some pipes and slashed water to the bull-man. I created a hurricane and I heard Zia shout- "Stop with the hurricane!" so I did stop. I guess it can hurt allies as well…

The minotaur dashed towards me and missed (again)

"You should work on your aims!" I shouted towards him, "This is like what, the hundredth time you missed me since I first met you!"

The Minotaur got real angry, and he ran towards me. This time at full speed and power. I yelped and while it passed me, I managed to **(WARNING: DO NOT TRY TO IMAGINE WHAT I WILL WRITE IF YOU ARE EASILY DISGUSTED)** make it's leg dangle by slashing with Riptide. It roared and a Dracaena came to me.

"Hey that two against one!" I complained when the Dracaena came, swinging Riptide and chopping it's arm off, "Let's have a fair fight!"

The Minotaur and Dracaena came to me at the same time, "What did I just say?" I shouted before sliding underneath the Minotaur's guts and slicing it.

Life lesson: no matter how much you are in need to do what I just did, don't. Beneath the Minotaur ain't the best smell.

"Eew dude, shower yourself!" I shouted while the Dracaena busted into gold dust after I sliced it, "Hey, you're lasting long by the way," I added, and the Minotaur tried to move but failed.

"Aww did I rip your leggies?" I cooed, and finished off the Minotaur.

"Kelp! Less talking and more fighting please!" I heard Nico shout.

"Aww but Death Breath! Look at Leo!" I said back, and pointing to Leo, who was laughing like a maniac and defeating monsters.

"Well, he is _Leo Valdaez_. Oh come on just fight!" Nico said, and and made a summon-in-the-dead pose.

"Nico don't!" Annabeth cried, "I looked at the structure of this place, and if you bust the ground, we are dead!"

Nico stopped summoning the dead and fought with his sword. I got into slashing some flesh-eating horses that Loki managed to recruit.

 _'_ _Hehehehehehehehe FLESH!'_ the horses were saying, and the other comments they say freaked me out. And I won't list it for your own good.

"Who even built this place?" Sadie shouted, "We can't use our full powers! Or the whole thing will break down!"

"Yeah!" some others said while fighting.

When a half of the monsters were gone, I got a chance to look at how the Wizards were doing. Some dead Death Eaters were on the ground, some Aurors were flinching on the ground, hit by the 'Crucio' curse multiple times.

Harry Potter was having a fight with Voldemort. His red light and Voldemort's green light was in contact. Harry's face looked like he was doing his best. I took down monsters who tried to get to Harry, and helped other wizards by hitting the Death Eaters.

"Good thing I know physical fighting!" I shouted when I kicked a Death Eater down. Some more nice wizards were apparating in the Ministry to help.

But more and more monsters came, "How are they coming back?" Jason yelled.

"Oh hello! That'd me because of me!" came a voice, "I'm Lamia!"

 **If you didn't read the Demigod Diaries, read it. It explains Luke's 'gods are evil' and why monsters have the power to track demigods. Plus it's fun.**

 **Thank you for reading this and sorry if you were disgusted by the Minotaur battle bit...**


	17. Chapter 16 - PercyPOV, HarryPOV

**I don't own anything! And Enjoy this battle scene!**

 **PercyPOV**

 _"_ _Lamia?_ I thought Hecate took care of you! Lou told us!" Piper shouted.

"Oh yes, she did. Now Albaster is living with that mistform man…" Lamia creepily said, "Now you'll suffer what he suffered. We'll always come back! _ENDLESSLY!"_

I huffed and sliced the woman in half. And in a moment, she was back.

 _"_ _Holy Hera!"_ Leo, now paying attention, said, "How did you come back so quickly?"

"I just can!" Lamia shouted and laughed like a maniac. She attacked us constantly. She was tiring us up… We needed more demigods… we needed help. I looked at Nico. He nodded. He sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

Lamia was making us go nuts. She came back so fast, and she brought more monsters with her. I was now drained, and so was everyone else.

We fought for what seemed like hours, until a shadow in the corner moved. It materialised into…

"We are here!" shouted Classrie, "We are here to help ya b****es!"

The Ares kids and some Hecate kids were here. Nico was on the ground, and Will was healing him (Also shoving some Ambrosia in his mouth, scolding Nico for using power so much).

The Hecate kids were binding Lamia.

"Mother didn't put you in that state so you can have a comeback!" Lou shouted at her, "We will do what Albaster tried!"

"Actually, I will," came another voice, Albaster himself showed up, "Claymore will be more than pleased."

 _"_ _How?"_ one Son of Hecate asked, "Did you know this was happening?"

 _"_ _Magic,"_ Albaster said before reading things from a note, symbols on his clothing glowed. Lamia shrieked, "You can't reverse the spell! Mother will save me again!"

"She won't make _that_ mistake again!" one Daughter of Hecate yelled. And the angry Hecate Cabin read the incantation with Albaster. Symbols of magic floated around Lamia as if forming a barrier (it reminded me of when Carter trapped Setne in the snow-globe). She shrieked again, before she turned into puff of gold smoke.

Albaster made a devilish smile, "For Claymore," I heard him say before he disappeared.

 **HarryPOV** (Argh I don't want to! But I have to!)

The demigods were doing a good job, I was busy trying to take down Voldemort, again.

The was stronger than before, he probably got some power from Loki. We were neck-and-neck, my spell was getting nowhere near him.

"DIE!" Voldemort shouted, I gritted my teeth and fired more spells. His army took away a lot of people… Lupin… Tonks… Fred … Snape… I was not letting him take away more.

I put all my will and emotions into my spell. I can do this.

"Sectumsempra!" I shouted again when both of our spell broke, Voldemort shouted "Avada Kerdavra!" the killing curse, of course he did.

That's when I saw the demigods take down one of the main monsters. Now it was my turn.

"For the lot of people you killed!" I yelled, and my wand reacted to my will, it produced stronger magic. My red spell moved slowly towards Voldemort, he seemed surprised.

He decided to break his spell and to a defensive move instead. It worked, for a little while, I decided to do some Muggle Moves. I walked up to him. Constantly firing spells.

I saw a hint of fear in Voldemorts eyes before we got our spells intact again. My wands seemed… angry if that is possible. My spell got to the edge of Voldemort's wand and hit it. His wand flew out of his hands (I used Expelliarmus) and I fired a spell at him.

It hit him directly on his heart (if he had one). I collapsed onto the ground and I felt somebody catch me. And I remember yellow light…

 **End of First battle... and you know I said that Tartarus will be the Greek/Roman villain? Well, there has been some modifications, but I'm not spoiling it.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and the Loki battle is be the next battling.**


	18. Chapter 17 - PiperPOV

**SCHOOL STARTED! Is all I have to say for not uploading for a week- it will be hard for me to upload once in two days now. Though I promise one chapter a week.**

 **I don't own anything, and enjoy this short chapter- but I think I will be uploading soon this time.**

Piper

Harry Potter took down Voldemort and I recognised that Loki was missing.

"Hey where's Loki?" I shouted.

Magnus gasped, "He's _gone?!"_

"He is Maggie!" Jack, his sword, said, "And he is the only one who knows where Alex is!"

"Don't remind me Jack!" Magnus shouted.

"Well, now what?" Percy said, "We got Voldemort, now we have, I don't know, who knows who else we got?"

"Argh!" Annabeth yelled, "I hate not knowing!"

"Clam down Owl Head," Leo said, "Maybe Chiron?"

"Chiron?" Hazel said, "Yep, we should IM him."

Leo took out a Drachma and threw it in a mist.

He said the 'magic words' and Chiron was shown. But he wasn't in cam, he was in a forest near camp.

We decided speaking isn't the best idea. We kept quiet.

"Stop this at instant, Loki," Chiron said. Wait, _Loki?_

"Oh, _Chiron_ ," I heard Loki say, "You are needed…"

I saw Chiron drawing his swords, "You will not get into my camp."

I heard Loki laugh, "There is a rainbow near you."

Chiron took notice and looked up to our IM.

"Demigods, don't worry!" he said and waved his hand through the rainbow.

"CHIRON!" all of the demigods shouted.

"What NOW?!" I shouted.

"We go back to camp," Classrie said, "You lot can stay, continue the quest. The rest of us can go back."

"No way!" Will shouted, "Nico needs to rest!"

"Will," Nico said, "Now I got Anubis in me. I can manage," he turned to us, "I will come back when Will lets me."

"Good luck," Percy said (Good luck in a lot of ways).

"You too, Prissy," Classrie said back, before Nico shadow-travelled them out.

"This is the WORST thing to happen!" Hazel exclaimed, "Oh my, if Loki is in Camp Half-blood. Somebody must be at Jupiter as well!"

"Who?" Frank said, "Who will go to Jupiter?"

"Probably possessed Walt," Sadie sadly said.

"But Loki said 'you are needed'. Maybe he only needed Chiron!" Annabeth said, "Or in the Roman side, Reyna might be the one needed, or Coach Hedge."

"Maybe…" I said, "But maybe it is just Half-Blood."

"Oh this is confusing!" Percy said.

"When is anything _not_ confusing to you?" Leo said.

"Hey, you don't know too!" Percy shouted, "Anyway!" he turned towards the wizards, "Thank you."

"No, we thank you," Ron said, Harry on his back, "For alerting us of Voldemort."

"No biggie," Leo said, grinning, "Hey, how do we get out of here?"

"Oh, follow me," Hermione said. She led us out of the ministry and we waved good-bye to the wizards. Harry woke up just in time so we can say good-bye.

"We'll meet again!" Carter shouted, "If I survive, that is…"

"Brother, no depressing words!" Sadie said, slapping him on the back, "Now, where do we go?"

"We go… to where the Mist failed," Jason replied simply.

"But where _did_ it fail?" Zia asked.

"We don't know," Annabeth said, "That is the big problem."

"And Loki had Randolph," Magnus randomly said, "Stupid Randolph."

We had a moment of thinking before be decided to head to somewhere we can sleep; it was getting dark.

We went to a nearby cheap hotel. We got three rooms, since there are a bunch of us.

We decided that boys and girls with separate rooms might be comfortable since there were new people- or even an Elf and a Dwarf!

I was rooming Annabeth and Sadie. Zia, Hazel in the other room. Percy, Carter, Magnus, Jason in one. Blitzen, Leo, Frank and Hearth in the other. **(There are so many** **demigods/magicians/elf/dwarf! I might've missed a few.)**

"This is frustrating!" I yelled when we entered our room.

"It is," Annabeth said, "What do we do now? Camp is getting attacked and we can't do anything!"

"And we don't know where to go next!" Sadie added, "This is the worst."

"We have no choice but to wait now," Annabeth said, "We need to wait for activities made by Loki."

 **I thank you for the spelling helps with the HP spells. And I can taking in suggestions. I might not be able to fit all of them in, but if you Private Message me, I will try and put it in. Try not to suggest in the Review section, cus it will kind of be a spoiler element.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!**

 **OH and for Mr/Miss/Ms/Mrs 'suggestion,' I will add your suggetoin in a battle for sure. But I don't it will fit in with other minor battles... so... it will have few** **modifications. Though I will defiantly add it, but not in the next battle. I will add it sometime. Thank you for the brilliant idea.**

 **And thank you 'Guest' for alerting me that there is no Axe!**


	19. Chapter 18 - FrankPOV

**I am uploading quickly to give this message-**

 **To.** **Suggestion. I will have to delete your review because it will sort of be spoilers for the others new readers (assuming there are more readers coming). But don't worry, I got it copied down on my Mac's Note. So, don't worry about it when your review gets deleted.**

 **I don't own anything, and enjoy.**

 **FrankPOV**

We went into our room. I decided to turn into a bulldog, since it is comfortable. I could hear Leo and Blitz having a conversation about forging and crafting. Hearth was on his bed, trying to sleep.

I was tired, so I drifted into sleep very quickly. Only to be woken up by a Peregrine. It screeched at me, and turned into human. I turned into human as well.

"Alex!" Blitz shouted, "You escaped?"

"I did," Alex said, "And where's the rest? This was the only open window."

 _'_ _In the other rooms'_ Hearth signed (Blitz translated) and went out of the door. He came back with the rest of us.

"Alex how did you escape?" Magnus asked.

"Loki was distracted when he left for you all," Alex replied, "His force around me cleared a bit, so I took the chance to run. Oh and I know some of his plans."

"Tell us then!" Hazel said.

"Don't be so impatient!" Alex said, "Loki and the the other villain gods are gathering in the Big Ben!"

"But we were there earlier!" Jason said, "There was nothing unusual!"

"He must've spied on us!" Annabeth said, "To see where we'll go next!"

"That makes sense Annie!" Leo said, "They must've been there all along!"

Before Annabeth can say something to Leo, Piper kicked in, "So, tomorrow morning, we're all heading to the Big Ben!"

"Yeah!" Leo shouted, "Let's go kick some bad guy butt!"

"Leo, be a little bit more serious, will you?" Percy said, "This is not Capture the Flag."

"Yeah, we don't know what will happen there," Jason said, "Though we should wait for Nico."

As soon as he spoke, a corner in the room darkened. And out came Nico.

"Speak of the devil!" Percy exclaimed, "Hey Nico! We know more stuff now!" we filled Nico in, and he nodded.

"How did you come?" Annabeth asked, "Surly Will didn't allow you to use your powers _this_ early."

"I escaped," Nico said, "Now I want to sleep, where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep here, I sleep as a bulldog, so there will be more room," I said, and Nico immediately jumped on the bed, and slept.

The others went back to their room, and I became a bulldog again. I got a nice spot on the sofa, and slept.

When the morning came, we shot out of bed, and headed to the Big Ben, where our second battle will begin.

"Now I'm worried," Magus suddenly said, "If Randolph is there… I can't kill him. He's still family. A good man who has been tempted. He was the one to tell me about my dad, and get me to Jack. Even if I died in the process."

"Yeah, I never even knew he has a _wife_ and a _daughter!"_ Annabeth exclaimed, "And he is stupid enough to not we that _we_ are his family! The Chases!"

"Well, we have to do _something_ about him," Piper said, "I know he is family to you, but if he attacks, we'll have to attack as well."

Magnus and Annabeth sighed hard.

"Hey, come on, cheer up!" Sadie said, "We're about to find some justice!"

"But what if-" Cater started, but got cut off by Sadie.

"Brother dear, don't be so depressing," she scolded, "Be a bit more cheerful!"

" _Yeah,_ cheerful fight!" Leo shouted, and we arrived in front of the big ben.

 **Sooo...in case you are wondering, the Peregrine bit id supposed to be a Miss Peregrine's Home for** **Peculiar Children reference. I will add lots of those minor** **references.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I think my next update will be in 22nd of April or somewhere around there. I live in Shanghai, so it's the 22nd in Shanghai Time.**


	20. Chapter 19 - JasonPOV

**Hello Readers! Here is an update!**

 **Bear with me, and for people who thinks that there is only 15 beings not including Anubis, the 16th being comes out today! And I think everybody knows who it is!**

 **JasonPOV**

To be honest, I was nervous. Loki could control Alex, Magnus and Annabeth had a soft spot for their uncle… I understand them. Even though their uncle wasn't the best guy, being related by blood is a lot.

When we arrived in front of the big ben, I breathed in and out. "Here we go!" I shouted, "This will be like one of those Mario games, right? Clearing stages and stuff?"

"Maybe," was what Hazel said.

"Hey shut it and get moving," Alex said, "We have business to do."

We walked inside of the Big Ben, and few mortals where around the place.

"If mortals are here, Loki should be in a secret-ish place," Zia said, "Should we spilt up?"  
"No way," a few of us said.

"If we split up, the less powerful we'll be, and it's a god we're facing," Blitz said, "Loki, on how I know him, is pretty hard to take down."

"Argh, I think we should've got some chains or something to tie him back up on that snake-venom place thingy," Magnus said.

"It's not going to be easy," I said.

"Obviously," Sadie commented.

"Hmm… where would I be planning something super evil if I was Loki…" Percy muttered, and then made a face that looked like a lightbulb was going to pop up on his head, "The inside of the clock!" he shouted.

"The inside… ooh yeah! Seaweed brain is right! Surly there is some room around all the clockworks that lets Loki work on," Leo shouted.

"Come on then, to the top," Piper said, and we all did that.

When we reached the top, there was guard standing in front of the entrance. "How do we get past?" Hazel whispered, "My mist doesn't work now."

"I can tell him to move and forget stuff," Piper suggested.

"No, Charmspeak isn't enough… it will leave a gap in his memory, or replace it with a strange one, you get it. It isn't the best way," Annabeth said.

Then a voice came from behind, "I can help."

We all looked back and saw- Thalia, my YOUNGER sister.

"Thalia?" we all exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"My Lady sent me," Thalia said, "She wanted to send help, you know. And about the guard-" Thalia threw a jar with white smoke inside at the guard. When it smashed open, the smoke slithered out. And when the smoke came in contact with the guard. it instantly put the guard to sleep.

"What was that?" Carter asked.

"It is a Dream Mist made by that darn Dream god and Hecate," Thalia replied, "And come on, before other mortals sees us," she went inside of the clock. We followed her.

"Look," Thalia started, "To explain a bit more, that smoke will put the mortal to sleep, and mist up the memory of the victim, so he or her doesn't remember clearly. That guard will only remember him drifting off to sleep. No children, no girl who threw a jar at him. Oh and Chiron filled me up with everything."

"Cool," Leo said, "I want one of those."

"No way, you'll make a mess," Percy said back, and suddenly, a cold shiver came up our backs.

 **Maybe Thalia was a bit too random, and not random at the same time. Well, she's a part of this now!**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 20 - ThaliaPOV

**I thought the last Chapter was too short. So I'm uploading another chapter!**

 **I do NOT own any of the characters who shows up.**

 **Thalia**

SO. When I showed up, their faces were priceless. After I told them about the Dream Mist (Which is what Hecate decided to call it), a cold shiver came up our spine, followed by a creepy voice, "You've all come… puny things…" it said, "You've all come to die…"

"LOKI!" Annabeth bravely yelled, "Show yourself!"

Instantly, a man with a creepy scar on his face showed up.

"Hello," he said, "And I see… Alex has joined you all again. But she made a mistake of coming back," then Alex grunted. I saw her body shivering. She was resisting Loki's grasps.

"It- doesn't-work-on-me!" Alex shouted and got a sword out.

"What?" Loki said, surprised, and regained his confidence, "You're all still bound to loose," he made a dramatic hand gesture, and from a Egyptian portal, Norse monsters spilled out.

"I thought they only opened near Egyptian Artifacts!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Well, stuff like that seems to break these days!" Carter shouted as he got his wand and that curving sword out of the Duat.

We all got into battle, and I heard few screams from the outside. I got a chance to look out of the hole a monster made, and two Norse Frost Giants were coming from a gigantic portal.

"Jason!" I shouted, and he got the message, he flew out of the clock, and shot lighting at the giant

Percy made a water staircase leading towards the giant's back, and another to the floor. Nico slid down the one that led to the ground, and Percy ran to the Giant's back.

Before I could get a look on them, a thing that I didn't know (it's Norse, I don't know Norse!) slammed me down to the ground. I used my new silver dagger to slay it. I got my bow out and shot some other things.

"AHH!" shouted somebody, "Help!"

I looked around, and saw Hazel hanging from a fence. I looked at the bottom of her feet, and it led to a drop towards some cranking gears.

"Hold on Hazel!" I heard Frank shout, and saw him transform into a pegasi, but before he could reach her, something attacked him. The only thing to pull Hazel back up right now was the wind power I don't use regularly. I sighed, "Cover me!" I shouted, "Hazel wait for a little more!"

I concentrated on moving Hazel back up with the wind, while running towards her. I heard somebody slash monsters next to me… monsters screeching… no. I need to concentrate. I focused, and miraculously, Hazel got pulled up by the air.

"Thank you Thalia!" Hazel said, and she got her other weapons out; her original one dropped. The next thing that happened? The clock stopped moving, it creaked, the gears looked like something was stuck in between them… oh gods, Hazel's sword.

"Did somebody drop something?" Leo shouted, "Cuz something is stuck!"

"That'll be me!" Hazel shouted, and swung her spare dagger.

"Well, the gears are going to bust!" Leo shouted, "Your sword is too strong for the gears to disintegrate!"

"Then it means…" I muttered, "The clock is about to explode!"

I frantically looked around and checked all of our positions. Magnus, Jack the sword, Alex, Blitz and Hearth was battling Loki, Frank was a wolf, ripping off monsters' flesh out, Piper and Annabeth was fighting normally, and Hazel was right next to me… I might be able to do this!

"Everybody don't panic when you are lifted off from he ground!" I shouted. And concentrated on moving us all out of the hole monsters (and sort of part us) made.

"Whoah!" I heard Piper say, and I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I gulped and made us fly out of the window at top-speed. When we made it out, I shouted "JASON!" and Jason got control of the wind. I closed my eyes so I can't see beneath me until I felt my feet touch the ground. And when I was on the ground, the top of the Big Ben blew up.

And the Norse God of Mischief came flying off of the top.

 **The next chapter won't the the continue of this. But Nico's POV of the fight. Then it would me Magnus' POV of the fight, then the time to continue this would come.**

 **Thank you reading!**

 **-Behing the scenes in Writing 'More than One World-**

 _ **-The naming of the Title-**_

 **Me- Hey, what should I name this Fic? Hmm... Finding Walt?**

 **Friend- That sounds like 'Finding Nemo.'**

 **Me- I don't care, I'm going set it like that for now.**

 **-after a day-**

 **Me- Okay, 'Finding Walt is officially an horrible title. I'm changing it to- 'More than One World.'**

 **Friend- Now you're talking. Nice title.**

 _ **-First few days-**_

 **Me- I got another view! AHHH!**

 **Friend- Calm down.**

 **Me- And my first review from- 'Ally!'**

 **Friend- Congratulations, and you're not going to stop freaking out, are you?**

 **Me- Nope. *Freaks out***

 **I will come back with more behind the scenes soon!**


	22. Chapter 21 - NicoPOV, MagnusPOV

**WARNING: Do not try to imagine what is going on if you are easily disgusted. Or if you are eating. I warned you. This may be disgusting, and** **unpleasant.**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Enjoy. And reminder: do not imagine these scenes.**

 **Nico**

When I was on the ground, I summoned in the dead. My undead warriors went climbing up on the Giant like ants. I made some of the warriors to make a lift to the chest of the Giant. When I reached the Giant's belly, the Giant smashed my lift apart. I instantly sunk my sword into it's belly, and it let me drop slowly while ripping the gigantic stomach open, raining- no, spilling Giant blood on me. And I could tell that Percy did the same on the other one's back. Because I heard both of the Frost Giants shout/roar/yell in pain and rage.

My undead warriors skinned the giants' legs. It wasn't pretty.

When I was reaching the giant's guts, Percy was kind enough to get a stream of water to fetch me off of the giant and wash me.

"Hey who's ready for Giant Water-Electric Barbecue?" I heard Percy shout, and Water covered up the Giants. Then lightning struck them. And the electricity moved through the water, electrifying the big creatures. The things dropped to the ground (not dead yet), letting my warriors cover them up, and finish them off. The big thing were gigantic, but not fast enough.

"Nailed it!" Jason shouted. And Thalia's voice came from above, "JASON!" all of us looked up. The rest of the group was floating in front of the clock. It was Thalia doing that, and she couldn't sustain it. Due to her not using it and being scared of heights. Jason got the message Thalia was sending by shouting his name, and got the group down to the floor. And then the top of the Big Ben exploded, spewing a god out.

 **Magnus**

My turn!

Us Norse needed to battle Loki. Sure, we knew we can't beat him. But we had to keep him with us, make sure he doesn't escape.

"Die little demigod!" Loki shouted, and slashed his sword at me.

"Where'd you get the sword?" I shouted, and dodged. Jack blocked the sword for me. Hearth used the Algiz rune to create a shield around us, Blitz got his own newly-forged spear, and threw it at the god.

Loki blocked it easily. He was just too strong. He had his own shield around him… argh.

I looked at Alex, sure, she could move, but not much. Since she was not able to move freely, Hearth had the magic shield strongest at her side.

I held Jack, and slammed Loki's shield with Jack, "Hey! Do _not_ just _swing_ me!" Jack complained.

I ignored him, and kept on swinging him with my enherji strength. Jack got the message, and swung himself at Loki as well. Our powers combined was enough to make a crack at Loki's shield, Blitz joined in with is own axe that him made himself, and the crack became bigger. Hearth did some combative rune magic and the crack was getting bigger. Alex used her pottery thing like a whip, and Loki's shield smashed.

"What?" Loki shouted, surprised that we broke his magic.

Now we were doing our best effort to keep Loki in place. Now Blitz and Hearth had to fight the monsters- Loki sent few at them. Alex was trying her best… I was having a sword fight with Loki.

When I was nearly out of energy, I heard Thalia shout:

"Everybody don't panic when you are lifted off from he ground!" she yelled, and all of our feet got lifted off the ground. Piper said- "Whoah!" and I agreed with Piper. _Whoah._

Then we all flew out of the hole in the wall, and Thalia shouted out her YOUNGER brother's (she insisted that she was older) name. Jason got us to the ground, and the Big Ben exploded.

And Loki came flying out of it.

 **Okay, this fic is coming to it's end. I tend to write fast-forward stories. But no worries! I got one more fic in stock. It's the HPxPJO fic I talked about earlier on.**

 **And I got a collaboration coming up. But that fic won't be a main fic. It is hard to PM** **regularly, you know. So, just saying! I got many, many, fic ideas in stock! No worries everyone!**

 **Have a good day! Or night!**


	23. Chapter 22 - NicoPOV

**I do not own anything, and enjoy this Fanfiction that happens to exist in the** **internet.**

 **Oh yeah, and I had to remove an review, because it has swearing in it. Sure, I write few swear words in this Fanfic, like how Classrie said the b-word in one of my chapters. But I put the star thingies on, you know these- **. So yeah, so put ** on your swearing for the sensitive people out there.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

 **Nico**

Loki slammed on the ground and few of my warriors surrounded him. I got a look on the god, and he was damaged badly. First the battle with four people and one sword, and then the explosion.

"Well, who's winning now?" Alex shouted, as Hearth did some rune magic to freeze the god.

"You think you've won," Loki said, "When the clock exploding was a mistake of yours?"

"We got your giants," I said, "And we got you whatever the cause."

"And we got your shield down," Magnus added.

"This is not over, Magnus Chase," Loki said, "Ragnarok will begin. The ship will set sail," then he disappeared.

"How did he just do that?" Percy said.

"Magic," Alex said, "He can do the stuff."

"So his hands are off from this Pantheons Mixing thing," Magnus said, "Now he's back at starting Ragnarok."

"Well, now we got a random Greek or Roman god and Walt to face," Carter said, "Three left."

"Well, the big problem is- how do we get the stupid god out of Walt?" Zia wondered.

"It's simple," I suddenly spewed out- it must've been Anubis.

 _HEY!_ I protested in my head, and Anubis ignored it.

"I need to win in a mental fight with that god," he continued.

"So, Anubis," Jason said, "You will… enter that mind and fight?"

"Similar to how Charles Xavier and Apocalypse fought in

X-men: Apocalypse," Anubis said with my mouth.

"Hmm. First, I'm fixing the Big Ben," Sadie said, and we all used our own powers to repair the damage.

"Well… now… we better run," Annabeth said when we were done, "Mortals are coming- and oh gods, the news crew! _RUN!"_

We all took the advice and ran away from the news crew. Avoiding CCTVS, It was hard to get back to our Hotel.

Magnus was out after retrieving Jack. And the rest of us guessed who the Greek/Roman god will be.

"Kronos?" Percy suggested.

"No, it's only been few years, even with other god's help, it'll be impossible for him to come back this quickly," Annabeth said.

"Gaea?" Jason suggested.

"She was taken down just a few months ago, Jason!" Piper said.

"Then who?" Frank wondered out loud, "Then who can come back?"

"Tartarus…" Annabeth muttered.

"What?" I blurted out, "Tartarus? No way."

"Or Chaos," Annabeth re-suggeted.

"Those two are the two beings who definitely isn't the one," Hazel said.

"But we got no proper explanation for why they can't come," Annabeth said, "Kronos and Gaea had reasons that they can't come back, these two doesn't!"

"But then they are both greek," Leo said, serious for once.

"They have forms as well… right?" Percy said, "I think Annabeth is right."

I zoned out due to Anubis talking to me, _'Hey! I just checked, and Lord Osiris feels something from the greek underworld moving.'_

 _'_ _Really?'_

 _'_ _Yes!'_

 _'_ _Hey why aren't you saying these yourself?'_

 _'_ _I'm busy. I am putting great effort to talk to you. Now I need to go."_

"Hey!" I said out loud, "Anubis says Osiris feels something from the greek underworld moving!"

"Really?" all of them asked,

"Yes! You all just said what I told Anubis," I said, "And in case you are wondering, Anubis isn't taking control of me because he is busy."

"Okay," Sadie said, "Well, we need to find those guys as well."

"Hold it!" Percy suddenly shouted, "We need to check on camp."

"Percy's right," Jason said, "We have to check."

"Here comes the drachma!" Leo said, and threw it in the water bubble Percy made.

"Oh Isis, the goddess of rainbows, show me Lou Ellen in Camp Half-Blood," he added.

The rainbow shimmered an showed Lou.

"Lou!" Annabeth said.

"You guys!" Lou said, "Well, I guess you guys did well."

"How's camp?" Percy asked.

"We're fine. Jupiter is fine too. It's just Chiron…" Lou trailed off, "He is injured. Really injured. We fed him lots of Ambrosia, and half of the Healers are with him, the rest of the Healers are with the other injured campers. Oh and Will is angry at you Nico."

"Not surprised," I said, "How bad is the injury?"

"Chiron's back left leg's hooves where cut off… and lots of deep cuts, gashes..." Lou replied sadly, "And he's unconscious. He tried to face Loki ALONE! Thankfully, we got to him in time."

"Well, tell the campers that Chaos and Tartarus had awoken, and out of Tartarus the pit," Piper said.

 _"_ _WHAT?_ You're sure-"

"We are, Lou," Annabeth said, "The best of luck for you and camp."

"The best of luck for you all as well," Lou said before waving her hand through the rainbow.

 **Okay, so... yeah. The Greek/Roman villain is Chaos and Kronos. And Chaos has only been mentioned in the books. So, I can make him however I want him to be... right? So, my writing of Chaos and Tartarus might be... wonky, I guess. Just bear with it.**

 **The highlight would be the last battle anyway.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	24. Chapter 23 - PercyPOV

**I don't own anything, I only own this plot.**

 **Please enjoy, as in this chapter, the first hint of the evil god in Walt is hinted.**

 **Percy**

Chiron was hurt. A lot. And he was unconscious. Could this be worse?  
"If Tartarus is back, he'll definitely try to kill us," Annabeth said, "We escaped… maybe that's why he even wanted to come out of his pit."

"Okay, say we're the reasons for him to come out. Why Chaos?" I said.

"His name is 'Chaos,' maybe he just wants 'chaos,'" Carter suggested.

"Probably right… and have you all noticed?" Sadie said, "There are 16 of us now! Not counting Anubis!"

"You're right Sadie. And now that there is all 16 of us, the villain's team must be all grouped up as well," Zia said.

"Oh gods, and there is one more _big_ problem," Piper said, "We don't know where Chaos and Tartarus is!"

"Yeah… we don't…" some of us muttered. And it was Hazel who spoke next. "I think _we_ don't have to find him," she said, "I think _he'll_ find us."

"Hazel's right," Frank said, "Tartarus and Chaos aren't the patient ones. They'll want to do the stuff themselves."

"Okay, let's just sleep for the night," Thalia suggested, "We're all tired after the battle."

We followed her words, and slept- though I don't think some slept well. I didn't sleep well, I had a demigod dream.

I saw some mountains, and I saw a Titan- and a random guy- equally as big- sitting between the mountains. I recognised the Titan as Tartarus- he had is mortal form on. Though a bigger mortal form than before. He gave me the chills.

I assumed the other guy is Chaos. I thought he was a bit more… hm… chaotic-looking. He looked like… a puff of space mist. His space-like cloak made him look like one. As I thought that, he turned into a puff of galactic-coloured smoke.

"Tartarus, you are foolish. You should've just stayed as a pit," Chaos the puff of smoke said.

"I will claim my two little demigods!" Tartarus bellowed.

Chaos- snorted. He actually snorted, and he was a puff of smoke at the time!

And the two started to have a fight- not physically, but you know, with words.

The two villains weren't getting along- it was their weakness- horrible teamwork.

As soon as I thought that, the two stopped fighting.

"Now, Tartarus," Chaos said, "I am much more ancient than you. And now that Loki and that darn wizard is down, we must stick together, and crush the demigods."

"No, we will torture them!" Tartarus shouted.

"Idiot! We must kill them instantly!"

"That's no fun! I like to see them suffer."

"And it will let them have at least 1% of escape chance. Which I do not want!"

The two argued again. And my dream shifted. Now it showed me Possessed Walt. He was sighing.

"Stupid Loki!" he shouted, and looked towards a wall of… hating Anubis? The whole wall had Anubis hate sentences. And some hate sentences of other gods.

"I must regain my form, quickly," Walt said.

My vision took me to a open book at Walt's table.

It said- 'How To Get Your Godly Form Back.'

And as the title said, the whole page was dedicated on getting his or her form back. And at the end of the whole passage. As an initial- 'K' K… Hmm… K… Kronos?

It was Kronos' book. It was his book. It was his research on getting his form back. Kronos wrote a diary? _Seriously?_

I ignored the whole fact of Kronos writing a diary, as I woke up from the dream because of a sharp pain in my thigh.

I woke up with a start. "Thalia!" I shouted, "Or Jason! Don't shock me!"

I looked around, and it was Thalia who shocked me.

"I didn't get to do that in a long time," she said.

"Oh, and I had a demigod dream," I said, and we rounded up all of our teammates. I told them about the dream.

"Kronos wrote an _diary?"_ Leo said, _"What?"_

"I know, weird, right?" I said, "But that diary of his helped whoever is in Walt. Now he or she is planning to get his or her form back- just like how Kronos did."

"Hey, is there any god who like, _really_ hates Anubis?" I asked the Egyptians, "Because he had a whole wall committed to hating Anubis."

"Hmm… let me ask Anubis few stuff," Nico muttered, and he became silent.

 **That god in Walt never showed up in Kane Chronicles. I just looked through Egyptian Mythology, and chose the god. So, yeah. And if you guess who that god is, do NOT put in in the review section. If you do, I will erase it immediately.**


	25. Chapter 24 - NicoPOV

**Hi everyone! Here is the 24th Chapter of my stroy!  
I do not own anything.**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **Nico**

Having a mental conversation is harder than you think. But nonetheless, I had to do it again.

 _'_ _Hey Anubis'_ I thought.

 _'_ _Yeah?'_ Anubis replied after a few seconds.

 _'_ _Does anybody hate you, like, a lot?'_

 _'_ _Few gods. Or maybe more than I know about.'_

 _'_ _Tell me the list.'_

 _'_ _Um, why?'_

I told him of Percy's dream.

 _'_ _Hmm…'_ Anubis said/thought, _'I don't know somebody who hates me, who is currently available to kick me out of my own host. Few is too weak, and few had become weak over time.'_

 _'_ _Then who is it?!'_

 _'_ _Don't yell at me, I don't know too.'_

 _'_ _Well, then you are not useful. Just research, okay?'_

 _'_ _Okay, okay…'_

"He knows nothing!" I said out loud to the others.

"Oh man, that _so_ useful!" Sadie exclaimed sarcastically.

"At least we know what the god will do next," Carter said.

"And Percy said the two was in between mountains," Piper said, "What mountain would that be?"

"It was snowy at the top, and it had green fields at the bottom," Percy said.

"Okay, we'll show you pictures of mountains, and you can see if you can find anything similar," Zia said, and Leo got some drachmas out.

"Would just saying a place work?" Hazel said unsurely.

"Let's hope so," Alex said.

It worked fine. We tried lots and lots of mountains ranges.

 _'_ _Let's try the Alps,'_ Hearth signed. And Blitz threw in the Drachma, and spoke the name for him.

The rainbow now showed the Alps. And Percy came in sudden realisation.

"It's this mountain!" he said.

 _"_ _Really?_ Great! A closer mountain than expected!" Jason said.

"We should head there, now. No time to dilly-dally," Piper said, "Pack up everyone!"

We immediately had the urge to pack up. We followed the urge, and packed up.

We got the back packs on out back, and went out of the hotel. "How do we get there now?" Frank asked.

"I got an idea," Magnus said, and took out Jack, "Jack, the nearest World Tree entrance?"

"Follow me!" Jack said, and led us to an lake. And Duck boats were there.

"Jack, is this the same way as we do in Boston?" Magnus asked Jack, "Is like, every way in duck boats?"

"Yup," Jack said, and ripped open the air, opening something similar to a portal, "Come through!"

We went through, and we were on a giant tree.

"Welcome to the world tree!" Blitz said, "And let's get moving, before any of the giant animals come."

Jack navigated the way for us, "Half way there!" Jack said, and the branch shook.

"Uh-oh," Magnus said, and we looked back. A giant squirrel was running towards us.

"Ratasok!" **(Is it the correct name?)** Alex shouted, "RUN!"

We scattered, and we each fell to different places.

The next thing I know, I was falling from the sky.

"AHHH!" I screamed, and I heard few more screams near me. I just closed my eyes. And I felt my body float, like I was some sort of feather.

I opened my eyes, I was floating, few meters up from the ground. Then it dropped me.

I stood up as soon I touched the ground, and looked around to see if anyone was near me. I spotted Carter, so I ran to him, and woke him up.

"Where are we?" Carter murmured.

"I don't know," I said, and helped him up.

 **I have no idea how the World Tree works in detail, so... let's just say it works like how I write. It is a fanfiction anyway.**


	26. Chapter 25 - CarterPOV

**Sorry for not being active, but I got an** **explanation:**

 **It's exam week. I have a whole week of exams ahead of me, and I already did 5 exams and a Beep Test for PE. And I also have to prepare for a concert.**

 **So I don't think I'll be able to post regularly for a while. Sorry, but when vacation comes, be ready to face one chapter every two days.**

 **I don't own anything. And Enjoy.**

 **Carter**

Yay! We're all separated because of an Giant Squirrel! Please note the sarcasm.

Nico helped me up, and we spotted someone on the branch of a tree.

 _"_ _Help!"_ said the person, and I recognised the voice as Piper.

I don't know if it was her Charmspeak, but I immediately wanted to help her. But before we could, she dropped.

 _"_ _OW!"_ she said when she landed on the ground with a thud, "Where are we?"

"Erm, we don't know," Nico said, "Probably somewhere in… it looks like we're in heaven."

To be honest, yes, the place was ridiculously bright, that it gave me an headache.

 _"_ _Argh,_ why is it so bright where?" Nico said.

"Why, can't Death Breath take it?" came Leo's voice, and Nico, Piper and I looked around for him. And he came out of nowhere, wearing a sunglass.

"Where did you come from? Where did you get the sunglasses?" I asked.

"Eh, I fell down the tree with you, and I got _these,"_ he tapped his sunglasses, "From my tool belt."

"Don't you feel headache?" Piper asked him.

"Nope," Leo said, "I just feel cool."

"Do you have more sunglasses?" I asked him.

"I do," Leo said, and tossed us some sunglasses. We put them on, and the headache disappeared.

"Okay, so sunglasses aids the pain," Piper said.

"Heh, I bet Death Boy can't take all this light," Leo said, and Nico punched him.

"Hey stop fighting," Piper said, and the two stopped immediately, "We have to reunite with the others."

 _"_ _How?"_ I said, "I mean, this place must be Norse. I don't think the Norse gods would not like us being in here."

"I agree," Nico said, and then few elves came marching to us.

 _"_ _Who's there!"_ shouted few of the elves.

"Erm," I said, "An Egyptian Magician and some Greek Demigods."

"What?" and elf shouted, "Greek and Egyptians?"

"Uh, yeah!" Piper shouted, "And we have some Norse friends. We were on the world tree, and we got attacked by a giant squirrel. We fell down here, how do we get back up?"

"Do not lie!" the elf shouted, "Greeks and Egyptians does not know this place exists!"

"Wait, _do_ they?" another said, "I didn't even know these guys _existed_."

"Anyway, _GET THEM!"_ the leader shouted, and the two charged at us. Piper sighed, and said these words in Charmspeak: "Stop chasing us, and tell us where we are."

The elves seemed to stop, and follow Piper's words, but they resisted the Charmspeak.

"Oh, you use magic, little girl," the elf said, "Hmm…"

"Just tell us how to get out of here! Then we'll leave. No harm done," I said.

"Well, first, I will have to get you to Mr Alderman," one elf said, "Because if you are an Demigod… perhaps you know Magnus Chase."

"You know Magus?" Leo asked.

"Oh, so you do know him," the other said, "Then you know Hearthstone?"

"Um…" I said, wondering is I should say 'yes' or not.

"It looks like you all know him," the elf said, "Just for your information. I'm Sunshine."

"What kind of a name is that?" Leo said, "I only call Calypso Sunshine."

"Shut up, and follow us. Or you'll count as criminals," Sunshine said.

"Fine, fine," Nico said, and we followed them to a big mansion.

 _"_ _Whoa,"_ Leo exclaimed, "This mansion is huge."

"Mmmhmm, now get in!" the other elf shouted.

The inside was not matching for it's outside. It was all dirty, broken stuff everywhere… it was a mess.

"Mr Alderman! We brought your son's new Greek and Egyptian friends!" Sunshine shouted. We heard few crashes, and a elf came running down the staircase.

He looked like Hearthstone… a little bit… oh gods. Was he-?

"Hi!" the elf said, "My disgraceful son's friends."

Yep, he was Hearth's dad.

"Um…" Leo murmured, "Can we go now?"

"No, no, _no_ … you're going to help me!" Hearth's dad said.

"Help you do what?" Piper asked.

"Get my son back here. He's going to pay for his doings," he replied.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He killed his younger brother," Hearth's dad replied.

 _"_ _What?_ No, he'll never do that," Piper said.

"Ah, whatever. Now… where is my son?" Mr Alderman said.

"We don't know. We were on the World Tree, and got attacked by the Giant Squirrel. And we all fell to different places," Nico said.

"Well, then. You're not useful," Mr Alderman said, "Hmph, then you're going to stay here for a while. And you're going to tell me who's children you are."

"Um, I'm not a demigod. I'm a Egyptian Magician, and former host of Horus," I said, "Oh and the name is Carter Kane."

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite," Piper simply said.

"Leo Valdaz, Son of Haepthaus **(how do I spell the God of Forge's name?)** , bad boy supreme-" Leo started, but Nico punched him in the stomach before he could continue.

"Hmm… okay, and you?" Mr Alderman asked Nico.

"Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades," Nico simply said, and Mr Alderman's eyes widened.

"Son of _Hades?"_ he said, "The god of the dead?"

"Yeah, yeah, can we go now?" Nico said, "Just show us the way and we'll leave."

"No, no!" Mr Alderman said, "You're not leaving. Especially not you," he held Nico's shoulders, "You can bring back Andiron, can't you?"

"Who, now?" Leo said.

"My son! You can bring back my younger son!" Mr Alderman said, now he was off. Like a madman, no, wait, he's not a 'man'… so… Madelf?

Anyway, so Andiron was Hearth's younger brother.

"I can't bring him back," Nico told the elf.

"WHY?" Mr Alderman asked.

"First, I'm not allowed. Second, it's not an everyday thing to do. Third, I'm Greek. Different Pantheon. You're son is not in my territory," Nico told Mr Alderman.

Mr Alderman stared at Nico, "No… you _should_ be able to bring him back…" he muttered, "Do _not_ lie! Son of Hades! You _CAN_ bring Andiron back! You'r not leaving until you do!"

"Sir, if you're not going to let us go, we'll use force," Piper said, "Let. Us. Go."

I could feel Charmspeak in her, but it didn't work. Instead, the ring on Mr Alderman's finger glowed, "Don't use magic on me, girl!" Mr Alderman shouted, and things flew around the room.

"AH!" Leo said, as a rock hit him.

"Whoah!" I said, "Mister, calm _down!"_

And Nico grabbed all of us, and pulled us into the shadows. Few seconds passed, an we were still in the same spot.

"My Shadow-Travel is not working here!" Nico said.

"Then we'll use our good ol' feet," Piper said, and we ran out the door, leaving Sunshine and his friend shouting at us.

We ran and ran. Until we arrived at an well. And we could see a Runestone on the grass.

We just walk right pass it. But then, something hidious rose from the wells.

 **Just saying, the next chapter won't be** **continued from this, it will be in Blitz's POV.**

 **And I hope you enjoyed this Fanfiction.**

 **AND I am looking for a collaboration author. I really, really, want to write a Pirates of the Caribbean and PJO crossover, and I... well, can't think of few things.**

 **If you too, want a collaboration partner for a PoC and PJO fic, send me a PM, and I'll send you the basic plot line I thought of, then we'll see if our thoughts match.**

 **And if you do send me a PM, I'll only be able to reply after my exam week and concert.**


	27. Chapter 26 - BlitzPOV

**Exam Week is over! YEAH!**

 **And I failed Spanish... just for my mental health, I'm gonna think that 'F' is for '** **Fantastic.'**

 **Haha...**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything, and Enjoy!**

 **Blitz**

Damn that giant squirrel. I hate him.

The place I fell to was my home (not so)sweet home.

I looked around to see Jason, Hazel and Sadie.

"Where are we?" Sadie asked.

"My birthplace," I said, "That does _not_ go in my top 10 favourite places."

"Hmm. Okay, how do we get outta here?" Hazel asked.

"Well, follow me," I said, "OOF!" that bit was me bumping into someone.

"So Mr Fashion is back in town," the dwarf said, "I wonder if you even know me."

I looked up. And yup, this dude was not a guy knew.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I said.

"Yah, you don't. I'm Granite," the dwarf said.

"Your name is Granite," Jason said, "Okay, why not? I mean, somebody did try to name their kid Nutella." **(I am not joking. Somebody really did try.)**

"Wait, _really?"_ Sadie said.

"Hmmhmm," Jason said, "Anyway. Shouldn't we go back up to the World Tree or something?"

"We should, let's get going," Hazel said, and marched off. But she got caught by Granite.

"Na-ah. You guys ain't gonna go anywhere," he said, and looked at me, "You're gonna do something for me."

"Like, what?" I said.

"You're going to forge me some of your goods," Granite said, "For free. And you're going to keep on making them for me. In my house."

"Am I sensing slavery here?" Sadie said.

"No, you should be sensing _threat,"_ Granite said, and held up Hazel. And he had a knife in his hand.

"Follow me, or this girl dies," Granite threatened. But Jason didn't seem bothered. And Sadie didn't seem bothered too. I wasn't too.

"Don't you care about this girl?" Granite yelled, _"Move!"_  
"You chose the wrong threat material," Jason said, and Hazel made a move. She kicked Granite in the guts with her legs, made him trip, kicked the knife out of Granite's hand while he falling, and pointed the knife she got from him to his throat.

"As Jason said, I am _not_ a threat material," Hazel said, "And I prefer not dying again."

"Nice," Sadie said, smirking, "tough girl."

"The toughest is Classrie," Jason said.

"Classrie isn't ' _tough_ ,'" Hazel said, "She is… _buff."_

The two laughed.

"Hmph," Granite said, "I'm not done with you, Blitzen! BOYS!"

Then other dwarves came running out of the bushes, and to us.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jason shouted, and summoned in lightening. He made a lightening wall so they can't reach us.

"How many dwarves are here now?" I asked.

"Roughly about… eh… one two three four five…." Sadie said, "Let's just say about a fifty."

"We can't kill them, we'll be criminals," I said, "I only kill monsters. I don't kill elves, dwarves…"

"We get it. But we at least have to knock them out," Hazel said, "Sadie, any spells?"

"I can bind them," Sadie said, and muttered something under her breath, her staff in hand. Instantly, ropes came busting out of the ground, and they started to tie the dwarves up. **(Let's just say Sadie can do that)**

"Blitzen! You're not going away with all you've done to us!" one of the dwarves shouted.

"What did I ever do to you? I don't even _know_ you!" I said.

"You don't even recognise your half-siblings, do you?" other said.

Half-Sibling?

"Oh the mighty one who is friends with the Son of Frey. Oh the one who has helped stop Fenrir Wolf, you're the favorite!" a third shouted, "And we're all the same children, made by stupid deals. We're not loved. Why can't we just be loved by mother? Why can't we all be loved?"

"Our dads never likes us!" a fourth one yelled.

They felt like me. Their dads didn't pay much attention to them. They wanted love from mother- Freya.

"Hey! I am _not_ a favourite!" I shouted.

"Oh, really?" another said, "Well, to us, you seem like one. And we're going to lock you up. So that you can't do anything else to impress mother, or Odin, or anyone else!"

"And we're going to give the gods your clothing stuff!" one more shouted, "So that we can all be loved!"

"This is madness," Hazel said, "These sort of guys shouldn't be faced."

"Hold up. Which god would you give this to?" Jason asked Granite.

"This man. A god inside a human, came to us. He said he'll make the gods love us if we took care of you, Blitzen. And If we gave him the armour you make," Granite said, "No point on obeying that now. I'm just gonna spill."

"Ohmygod, it's Walt," Sadie said.

"Where did he goto?" Hazel asked Granite.

"Dunno. But he somehow knew that you'll fall here. Right at this spot. At this time today," Granite said, "And he said that he was going to get some furry help."

"Oh, so he got Ratasok to his side?" I said.

"He could've possessed that squirrel," Jason said.

"Probably," Hazel said, "And we should get going."

"We should," I said, and led them out of this hell of a home.

 **Percy**

When I woke up. Nobody was near me. I was somewhere dark. It was damp, and I didn't like it.

"Where am I?" I muttered.

 _"_ _Somewhere…"_ a voice said.

"Who are you?" I shouted, "Why am I here?"

 _"_ _So that you can be useful,"_ the voice said, and the last thing I remember is a flash of bright light.

 **Well... What is happening to Percy? Next chapter coming in a week! But it's in Zia's POV!**

 **And some of you might guess where this is going... if you read the review section early on when I started to post this fic... heheh... I never let down a suggestion... heh.**

 **And for those of you who are/will be doing a Exam, good luck! And those of you who has done the exams, well done! Now serf through and read all the goodies in this website!**


	28. Chapter 27 - ZiaPOV, AlexPOV

**I am** **re-uploading this chapter. I hope this works now.**

 **I do not own anything, and enjoy!**

 **Zia**

I made a pretty great landing on the ground, it was dark. It was damp.

I heard a mumble, I followed the noise, and found Annabeth.

 _"Zia?"_ Annabeth said, "Oh thank the gods, I'm not alone."

"And I am here too!" shouted someone, and that someone was Frank. Frank came to us, "Well, I guess we are… stuck here."

Then we heard some sort of a groan, we exchanged looks.

"Um… should we head over there? We don't even know if the groan is from a hungry monster or not," Frank said.

"Well… it could be one of us, so, I am heading that way, to the sound," I said, and went to where the voice came from.

Frank turned into a cat, that could see well in the dark. And he led the way, and he kept us from bumping into rock walls.

And we reached where the sound came from, and it was a pile of rock… with someone underneath!

 _"Quick!_ Somebody's underneath here!" Annabeth exclaimed, and we removed the rocks.

And Hearthstone was there, groaning; though I don't think he can hear his own groan.

He saw us, and signed something.

"He says: thank you," Annabeth translated, "He also says that he can't read out lips because it's too dark," she added, as Hearth sighed something else.

"Frank, can you turn into any animal that emit light?" I asked, then he turned into a firefly, "I am _not_ joking," I said.

And Frank the Firefly seemed to think, as he buzzed around. And then he became a Glowing Neon Bunny.

"Uh, okay," I said, "Where'd he get _that_ idea from?"

"He watched 'Sherlock' and there was a idea of a 'Glowing Bunny' there," Annabeth said, "But I didn't know he could actually turn into that."  
Then Frank the bunny jumped around as if saying: "Well, I can."

"Anyway, now that we can see a little bit…" I said, "We should try and find our exit," and I cast a spell that emits fire, "Aand I just remembered that I can use my spell."

Then Frank became human again, "It would've been useful if you remembered it earlier."

"Sorry," I said, and Hearth signed something.

"He says: 'I don't know where we are,'" Annabeth translated.

"Wherever we are, we ain't in a nice place," Frank said, "But we should at least walk around, and stick to the right."

"This reminds of when I was in the Labyrinth," Annabeth commented, and we started our long walk.

 **Alex**

When I woke up ( _yes_ , I went unconscious), someone was shaking me, and I couldn't see who, because it was too dark. And my instinct told me to kick who/whatever was shaking me, and I did.

 _"OW!"_ the someone/something shaking me shouted, and I recognised the someone as Magnus.

"Oops," I said, as my vision got clearer thanks to Jack.

"'Oops' does not make the pain go away," Magnus said.

"Well, aren't we all stuck in a dark, damp, cave," Jack said, _"Niiiccceee."_

"Jack, don't you know where we are?" Magnus asked.

"Sorry senor, I don't," Jack said, "But let's walk. Stick to the right!" then he floated away. Alex and I followed.

We walked for what seemed like hours, until we saw light.

"Light!" Magnus said.

"Yes, I can see," I said, as Jack sped up. We sped up too.

And the source of the light weren't what we expected. It wasn't our teammates, or the outside sunlight.

It was a horde of gods. Minor Egyptian gods.

The gods that escaped that Egyptian hotel/nursery place for elder, forgotten gods.

"Wrong corridor!" Magnus exclaimed, as we retreated. The horde of minor gods came chasing us.

"Jack, tackle!" Magnus said.

"I am not a Pokemon, but okay!" Jack said, and went to the horde of gods, went underneath them, and damaged their legs. But there were too many of them.

"Why are there so many Egyptian gods?" Magnus said.

"Ask Carter, Sadie, Anubis or Zia!" I shouted.

Then we looked ahead of us, there was another stream of light.

Fortunately, that light was Zia, Hearth, Frank and Annabeth.

 _"RUN!"_ Magnus advised, and the rest followed his advise, and ran.

"So, why are there so many Egyptian gods?" Jack asked Zia.

"I am not from millions of years ago!" Zia said, and turned around, she casted a spell that burnt a few.

Hearthstone used some rune magic to make a ice wall, and slow them down.

"We have to fight at one point," Annabeth said.

 _"You defiantly do,"_ came a voice we didn't recognise.

We exchanged looks, and then Zia's fire spell went out, and Jack's magical light faded away.

 _"Hey!_ Why am I not glowing?" Jack said, and we bumped into a wall.

Soon, our surroundings brightened.

And we were introduced to the owner of the voice:

 _Percy._

 ** _MuahHAHAHAH_ I am ending it here. I am not good at cliffhangers, but hey, I wanted to do it.**

 **The next chapter will be in Piper's POV.**

 **The next-next chapter will be in Hazel's POV.**

 **Thank you for all the support. I hope this works this time.**


	29. A Little Announcement

Right, this isn't a chapter. But it is a announcement.

1- If you are having a problem reading because of a bug that shows you all the styles, like , I have no idea why it is happening. It sometimes happens to me too when I'm reading other Fics. Mine starts to work when I turn off my browser and wait one day, then turn it back on.

2- I won't be posting next week due to a school trip taking place the whole week (digital devices except camera not allowed).

Thank you for the great reviews, 16 followers, and 13 favourites.

 **Chapter 27 has been re-uploaded!**


	30. Chapter 28 - PiperPOV, ThaliaPOV

**I'm back! Here is Chapter 28, PiperPOV!**

 **I don't own anything, I only own this plot.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Piper**

The hideous creature that rose form the wells attacked us. We got our weapons out, and battled it.

"What the Hades is this?" Leo shouted, "It looks like… a… very ugly hideous thing."

"We know that!" Nico shouted, and made a summon-in-the-dead pose. But the dead didn't rise, "Okay, not my pantheon, I get it!" he shouted.

Carter did a bind spell, but the monster broke the ropes.

"I need a distraction!" I shouted.

"Okay!" Leo happily said, then lit his body on fire, "Hey Ring!" he shouted, "Look at me! I'm on FIRE!"

"You watched that super-scary Japanese horror movie?" Carter said, "It's pg19, you know!"

"I never watched it, I only heard of it," Leo shouted back, and the monster turned towards the dancing flame ball, Leo.

I took the chance to dive underneath the monster and cut it's belly open.

It screeched, and slash at me, I felt sudden pain in my arm, and I felt blood.

"Oh _crap!"_ I shouted, as the others finished the monster off. It ran back into the well, and stayed.

"Here, eat this Piper!" Leo said, and took out a ambrosia from his tool belt. He tossed it to me, I catched it and ate it. My wound felt better.

"Man, I really wanna get out of this sunny place," I said.

"Me too," Nico said, "But _how?"_

"Eh…" Leo said, "Wait a sec," he took out something from his tool belt, it looked like a mini-argoII.

"What's that?" Carter said.

"Superawesome ArgoIII made by falming hot boy Leo Valdaez!" Leo shouted and threw the mini Argo into the air. And then it grew in size, and became the same size as the real Argo.

We looked at him in awe, "When did you make this?"

" _What?_ You expected me to just let the Argo go?" Leo shrugged, "And this time, the Argo can shrink in size, and…" he pressed something from his remote-control like thing.

Then the Argo sprouted to pairs metal wings from the side

"Whoah!" we all exclaimed, and looked at Leo, who was smiling like a madman.

"The Argo can fly," Leo added, "And there is a remote control too," he held up the metal device, and clonked it on his arm. It stayed there.

"Leo, sometimes, I think you're a great inventor," I said, "But you should stop saying that you're a Flaming Hot Boy."

 _"_ _Never,"_ Leo said, "'Cause it's true," then he ran up to the Argo can went in. We all followed him.

The inside was… new. It was fully high-tech.

"Is it safe for us to… use tech?" Nico said, "You were stupid to install all these."

"No, no this is demigod-safe tech," Leo said, "And this is the control room!"

He led us to a cool room.

"Awesome," Carter commented, as Leo activated the wings and the Argo started to fly.

"We fell to get in here," Leo said, "Then we go up to get out."

 **(Let's just say it works this way, okay? This is a Fanfiction, right?)**

We were up in the sky, when a big portal opened, and sucked us in.

"AHH!" we all screamed, as we got sucked into the portal.

The lights went out, and the ArgoIII shook hard constantly.

"Whoever is doing this, if you break my Argo, I will make you pay!" Leo yelled.

 _"_ _I wonder if you can,"_ came a voice, and the Argo stopped shaking.

We all stood up, and looked around us, "Who is that?" Nico said in a threatening voice, but there was no reply.

"I have a feeling that this isn't the World Tree," Carter said.

"We should go outside," I said, looking outside the window, "But we will need Leo to light the place, I can't see anything!"

Leo shouted: _"Flame on!"_ and he lit himself on fire.

"Hey, is that a Fantastic Four reference?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"And why isn't your clothes burning?" Carter asked.

"Cuz I made them to be flameproof," Leo replied.

"Anyway boys, we gotta move," I commanded, and we all went outside.

Leo stepped in front of me, "I am the light source, I am gonna lead the way."  
I let him lead the way, then Leo used the device on him arm (he put the fire off his arm) to shrink the Argo into the size of a quarter, then he put it in his tool belt.

We stuck to the right, as we made our way thorough the cave.  
"It's so damp here," Carter said, "Hey, I see light."

"I can see it too!" Leo said, and put the fire off his body, then ran to the light.

"Slow down Valdaez!" I shouted, but he didn't hear me, he kept on running. We ran to catch up with him.

And the light wasn't what we expected.

It wasn't a light of day, or the light of our friends.

It was the light of fire, a fire that has been set to burn some people.

To burn our friends.

Hearth, Zia, Magnus, Alex, Annabeth and Frank were tied up on a pole, on top of a wooden stage. Jack the sword was inside a cage, but he was not moving.

 _"_ _More has come!"_ the voice said, and we all turned to where the voice came from. The source of the voice was from the top of a floating stone pad.

 _From Percy._

"Percy?" we all said.

"No, no, no," evil Percy said, "He's long gone. He's just my host."

"What's wrong with all of you?" Zia shouted, "Why go around possessing people?"

"Because they are strong," Percy- no, the god in Percy said, "I realised that having a demigod as a host lets me use their power."

"Oh, yeah… I remember," Carter said, "Nekhbet hosted Percy and used his water powers as well, though Percy was in control most of the time."

"Yeah, I remember… or this Percy guy does, I remember what he remembers," the god inside Percy said, "And now, I can overthrow Nephthis and I can be the goddess of the Nile! And I shall overthrow all the other gods, and I shall conquer all of Egypt!"

"What god _are_ you, then?" I asked.

"I am Tefnut, the goddess of moisture!" the god inside Percy shouted.

"Oh then do you have to burn us?" Magnus shouted, "I already died once, I don't wanna repeat it!"

Alex just looked around, and smirked. She had a plan. She looked at our group, as if saying- _'Get ready to fight.'_

So I got my hands on the double-sided sword I picked up on the Argo, that was like Riptide- it could turn into objects. This sword, Double-Blade, according to Leo, could turn into a fidget spinner. Eh, well, Leo is into fidget spinners.

I took it out, and Tefnut laughed, "What are you gonna do with a mortal fidget spinner?"

Then Alex smirked, and turned into a bald eagle. She ripped out of the ropes, and turned back into a human. The Egyptian evil gods now started to attack us. Alex ripped all of the other's ropes with her blade, and got her ceramic-cutting-thing out.

Frank turned into a dragon, and shot fire, and slammed some gods. The space was big, so there was plenty of room for a dragon.

Alex stayed human, and used her powers to dodge attacks.

Magnus borrowed some sort of a sword from Leo, and made his way to Jack.

"JACK! WAKEY WAKEY!" he yelled, but Jack did not reply.

"Damm that talking sword, it doesn't talk and move when we need it to!" Zia said, as we battled the horde of forgotten gods.

Tefnet summoned in water from the moisture in the air. Something Percy couldn't do. I does make sense, as it is Water Power + Moisture Power, whatever that is. Isn't that the same thing? Whatever.

Nico couldn't summon in the dead, as he was in the wrong pantheon, and there was no Child of the Big Three to match Percy.

 **(Explanation for Nico's inability to use his powers:**

 **He can only summon in the dead from the G** ** _reek and Roman_** **underworld. He can't raise the dead, when he is in the territory of the** ** _Norse_** **underworld.)**

The battle went on for a long time- though I don't know how long, we were exhausted. And Magnus was still trying to open/break Jack's cage, and wake him up, while battling monsters.

Percy's power combined with Tefnet was too strong. Water kept on coming, water kept on trapping us… it was one of my hardest battles. Plus, Leo and Zia's fire was useless against her.

To make things even harder, Tefnet had some sort of a Norse upgrade, that made her stronger.

Then we heard thunder and lightening.

 _"_ _Jason?"_ I shouted, then the cave's ceiling busted, and there was Thalia, floating in the air.

"Oh, this is even badder than I expected," she said, "And the height!" she shivered, and sent down more lightenings, then came down.

Finally, a child of the B3 to stand against Percy

—

Thalia

"A child of Zeus!" Tefnet screeched, "You shall not stop me!"

"Eh," I said, "Then try this!" I shot a some lightening at Tefnet. She blocked it with water, but what she didn't think about was that that water-shield was connected to her water- platform. My electricity flowed all over the water, and reached Tefnet.

She screeched as she got shocked. Her water fell to the ground, and she fell too.

I stopped shocking her, but as soon as I did, she recovered instantly, and came back up.

"You dare to attack me?" she screeched, and shot a water beam at me.

I blocked it with my sword, but there was too many water beams coming at me at once. Tefnet laughed like a maniac, as one beam shot me on my side.

I shot some arrows at the sky, and used the wind to send them all around the room, and hit some other evil gods.

My wind powers were getting better.

"How do we get her out of Percy?" Annabeth shouted, so all of us can hear.

"I don't know!" Carter shouted, "Nico! Ask Anubis!"

"Cover me!" Nico shouted, and he closed his eyes.

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **And thank you for reading my first Fanfiction.**

 **I really love writing this, and I will never discontinue this.**

 **And the next chapter will come next week!**


	31. Chapter 29 - NicoPOV, MagnusPOV

**I am posting this chapter, to reply to the review from _Risa Silvara._**

 **Yeah, I did post Nico as a bit useless in my last chapter, but I have plans for him the the future chapters. And well, saying that will be spoilers.**

 **Nico is my favourite PJO character, and that makes writing him soo hard. I don't want to mess him up, but I guess I did mess him up. Well, I will try to write more Nico.**

 **And this chapter was me taking your advice to... get Nico to show his full Nico!Anubis potential. But I promise you, he will get stronger in the future... hehe...**

 **Nico**

' _ANUBIS!'_ I mind-shouted, _"A little help here!"_

Anubis replied immediately, _'Oh, I see. No need to tell me,'_ he said, _'I think Percy- I mean Tefnet just got too many pantheon upgrade. This is what we have feared… the powers all in one god, making him or her unstoppable unless…'_

 _'Unless what?'_ I asked impatiently.

 _'Unless you attack the god with all of the attacks from all of the different pantheons!'_ Anubis said, _'Nico, attack Tefnet with all the different pantheons' attacks!'_

Then I lost control of my body, as Anubis kicked in.

I swung my sword at some monsters, and I could tell Anubis being fully being with me made me stronger.

 _"You should help me more,"_ I mind-said.

"I want to, but I am sort of grounded by my grandpa for 'safety.' I am gooig to get into lots of trouble for this," Anubis said with my mouth, "And let me inform you that the Egyptian underworld is your territory too now, Nico. As you are my host. Use the powers you have been given to your advantage, Nico."

Then I came in control of my body, and I felt a gush of power coming to me. Then I guess I sent a aura of some sort, as the others stared at me.

"Well, Anubis came by," I said, and told them everything, as we fought.

"Okay then," Carter said, and became the Giant Bird Man, "Let's do this!"

Then from the ceiling Thalia came from, a portal opened, and out came the others- Sadie, Jason, Biltzen and Hazel.

"We are here!" Saide said, as she did a dramatic super-heroine landing.

Then Anubis tool over, "Missed you Saide!" he shouted with my mouth.

"I am guessing that was Anubis," Hazel said.

"It was," I said, as I came in control of my mouth, then I took Anubis' advice, and felt the power within me.

 _'Cross Pantheons, Nico,'_ Anubis said.

And I felt it. The Egyptian underworld, and the Greek Underworld.

Then the ground shook. Jason got of off the ground, as I busted the ground, and out came a horde of mummies.

"Nico, what the hell did you do?" Jason said, "Why is there mummies everywhere?"

"I used Anubis as my advantage," I said, and smiled.

"Ohmygod, Deathie smiled," Leo said, and I sent a mummie to punch him, "OW, Deathie, stop it, we have a evil Percy to fight."

 **Magnus**

Okay, the rest was fighting so hard.

And I was trying to wake up Jack the whole time.

Somehow, Tefnut managed to take the magic out of him, and Jack was just a normal sword.

 _"Hearth!"_ I called for help, "A little help here?"

Then Hearth made his way up, with the help of

"Any Idea on how to revive Jack?" I said.

Hearth tried some Rune Magic on the cage, but the reflected off.

"JACK!" I shouted, "Come _ON!"_

 _"We have to break the cage first,"_ Hearth signed, and casted the 'ice' magic on the cage. He was going to use science.

The cage was metal that was enchanted, and so Hearth Freezed it, and making the metal easier to break.

But the cage melted the ice off.

"ARRGHHH" I yelled.

I was so frustrated. I wanted to help. The wrestle with the cage went on, until Nico got an upgrade, and summoned in mummies.

And Nico shouted out that we must attack Tefnut with all the attack from different pantheons. Then a idea struck me.

Jack's cage wasn't breaking because we used _Norse_ attacks.

"Hey Jason or Thalia!" I shouted, "Can you shoot lightening here?"

"On it!" Jason shouted, and shot lightening at the cage. It glowed, as the enchantment protected it. And then a rack formed on the cage's surface.

"Almost there!" I said, as Zia (Jason lifted her with his wind) shot some Egyptian Magic on the cage too.

And the cage broke. The two stopped attacking, and went back to fighting with the others, as one of the evil gods swung a lots whips at Jason, and hurt his leg. Jason got pulled back down to the ground, and his wind power broke.

Zia fell down too, but Carter catched her.

I looked at Jack, as Sadie casted a minor shield around Hearth, Jack and I.

"Jack?" I said, and poked him.

No answer.

I picked him up, and swung him.

He did not wake up.

"Jack, this is not funny," I said.

Then I heard Tefnut laughing, "That thing ain't gonna wake up, boy," she said, "Where do you think I got the Norse aura from?" she laughed even harder, "From that sword, of course! That cage sucked out all his energy, and transferred it to me, while you were unconscious."

So… Jack was dead?

"How…?" Blitz, who heard her, said, "Jack is ancient! You can't suck the energy out of him this easily!"

"Well, I just did," Tefnut said, "As I am now, the most powerful Egyptian Goddess!"

I couldn't believe it. How? How? Jack can't be 'dead.'

I used my healing powers, just to check.

"No use, boy," Tefnut said, as she shot a water beam at Leo to put his fire out.

I almost cried, until… Jack the not-talking sword started to glow again.

"Jack..?" I said, then Jack floated again, and moved as if stretching.

"I am _back!"_ Jack said, "Jee, I am so tired."

 _"JACK!"_ I said, and hugged him. What was I thinking.

"Whoa, senor, what happened? Did I die or something?" Jack said, "Anyway, I want to go and kick some evil god butt!"

"Sure thing," I said, as Sadie's shield disappeared, and Jack flew out.

Jack flew around, killing all the evil gods. Well, not 'killing.' As defeating them just send them back to that Nursery for Forgotton gods.

Hearth made an ice-slide down to the floor, and we went down it.

I went around, using my strength to beat up some gods.

 **And Percy will get stronger after his join with Tefnut. Just saying.**

 **Sorry for all the Nico Fans out there, for the last chapter. I hope this one (almost)fulfilled Nico.**

 **I am a Nico fan myself. To be honest, I do have a Fanfic I wrote randomly one day, that contains a love story for Nico. Welp, I am not going to post that, because it is ridiculous.**

 **And for the MagnusPOV was just for a fill-up for the chapter. I didn;t want to it to be too dramatic, so I didn't make Jack-is-dead last for long.**

 **Have a nice time in , where you can find and read lots of wonders!**


	32. Chapter 30 - AnnabethPOV, LeoPOV

**I am literally about to cry.**

 **Thank you for all the support. I reached the 30th Chapter... oh my...**

 **And always thank you for correcting my grammar and vocabulary mistakes!**

 **Today, is the end of this battle with Tefnut. Prepare to read a very bad battle scene. I really need to upgrade my battle-scnene writing skills.**

 **I don't own anything, and enjoy :)**

 **Annabeth**

It was hard, damn hard to keep your mind off of the fact that my boyfriend was possessed by an evil Egyptian Mosture Goddess

Now I know how Sadie feels like.

And Nico/Anubis' advice to 'attack Tefnut with all of the attacks from different pantheons' was pretty hard to put in action, as other gods and Tefnut kept on distracting us from only attacking us.

It was hard without one sword not in action- Jack.

We were a team, and we needed _all_ the blades for this attack to take place.

My plan was:

Thalia, Leo, Jason, Nico/Anubis, Hearth, Magnus, Jack, Carter and Zia attacks Tefnut.

Sadie creates a shield around them so that they aren't disturbed, and the rest of us deals with the millions of minor, forgotten Egyptian gods, making sure that they don't reach the Attackers of our team at the first place.

According to Anubis, Percy should be… fine. But he didn't sound so sure.

Deep down, I wanted to talk Percy out of it, like how I was able to talk to Luke. But I knew that this time, it ain't Kronos- it is something waay bad. Something that has the powers of Four Pantheons.

When Jack was back, I told everyone the plan. I knew that Tefnut could hear it, but that doesn't matter, since it is not a strike-behind-the-back sort of a plan.

Or maybe I made the wrong choice? Argh… Percy being like this is not letting me think straight. What if I made the wrong choice to shout out the plan? I mean, there was no time to hide and talk about the plan, right?

I still shouted the plan out, and everyone said: "Okay!"

Then Nico's Mummies started to swarm towards Tefnut, as some Greek skeletons rose from the ground and attacked minor gods.

To tell you a bit about all the forgotten gods… well, let's just say they were forgotten for a reason.

They were… not important, I guess. Greeks and Romans have minor god for sure, but these were _extremely_ minor gods.

I mean, the God of _Worms_ , seriously?

How do I know this god exists? Well, because I fought this god that summoned in worms shouting "I am the GOD OF WORMS!"

And jee, worms… crawling… ew… but hey, at least they're not spiders.

I easily defeated the god, and let me list a few gods and goddesses that I saw:

The goddess of fur (who was very furry)

The god of pores (don't ask)

The god of squiggly lines (he sent out squiggly lines from his hands. This guy was actually a combative guy)

The goddess of toilets (again, don't ask)

Believe me, there were more. So much more.

Anyway, as the plan went on, Tefnut's attacks got stronger. I think she felt fear of failure.

"I shall not fail!" she screeched, "I am TEFNUT!"

 **Leo**

I was one of the Attackers, and it was pretty hard being one. Not that I was whining, I don't whine, I am the Super Flamin' Hot Boy, who is extremely cool.

Annie's plans were always good, we were gonna nail this battle.

Carter the Chicken Man was the first to strike. He sent a punch to Tefnut, but she created a water giant to fight Carter.

Then some water minions to back up the minor gods.

"Hey, can any of you make a space for Leo and I's fire to go through?" Zia shouted.

"Got it!" Nico said, and ran to Tefnut, and he raised his hands and bit his lips. Then a a part of the ground rose up, and the unprepared Tefnut screeched as part of her water suddenly disappeared, and got replaced with a rock.

Then the rock wall's middle bit fell back down to the ground, making a gap in Tefnut's shield.

"She has no more strength to break the wall, or cover the gap!" Thalia said, "ATTACK!"

The list of things Tefnut was doing:

Controlling loads of water minions.

Controlling Giant Water-Man

Shielding herself with water

Sustaining the water platform to stay airborne

This lady had a lot in her plate.

I smirked and shot fire through the gap, _"WHOOO!"_ I shouted.

Zia joined in with her fire magic, and Tefnut's water shield started to evaporate.

"My Shield!" she screeched, and tried to make more water from the water particles in the air, and as little bits of water formed, Hearth used his ice to freeze the water. Then Magnus leaped very high-high enough to reach Tefnut, and swung Jack. And then Tefnut's Norse magic shield blocked Jack.

"I broke Loki's shield with Maggie here, then I can break yours!" Jack shouted, and then Nico rose up the ground beneath Magnus before he fell.

"Nico, don't overuse your powers, it can drain you!" Jason warned, as he shot lightening at Tefnut.

Oh-hoh yeeees.

It was a very nice sight to see.

Tefnut's only protection was her Norse shield, and I guess she needed lots of concentration to sustain that shield.

'Cuz the water minions and the Giant Water-man became unstable, and splashed down onto the ground.

"We're doing it!" Carter shouted, but then his magic de-stabilised, and he fell from the sky. And Sadie caught him.

"Aw you silly brother," I heard Sadie say, which really hard by the way, cuz there was a big fight goin' on, "You shouldn't have drained yourself. This is the second time, you passing out, during this adventure."

 **(Hey, when Carter becomes Chicken-man, he can talk, right? Let's say he can.)**

And I put my focus back to Tefnut. She was now really, really, almost defeated.

"Don't shoot me!" Magnus shouted, "And Jack, here we go!"  
"I ain't gonna die, but you sure about this senor?" Jack ask Magnus.

"Yup," Magnus said, "One… two… _THREE!"_ and he jumped off of Nico's not-so-little column he was standing on. Jack was aimed straight to the top of Tefnut's shield.

He was gonna strike hard. The rest of the Attackers cleared that bit for Magnus.

The point Jack came in contact with Tefnut's shield, and it made a crack. Then Tefnut's water platform destabilised too.

 _"_ _NOO!"_ Tefnut shouted, and a water stream sent Jack and Magnus flying, as she fell to the ground as well.

"AHHH!" the two screamed as the water beam sent them straight to a wall and slammed them to it. Then they fell to the ground, as the beam disappeared.

"That, was a nice, cool, but a risky idea, Maggie!" Alex shouted, as she became a bull, and ran through all the gods.

Then the shield cracked, and our attacks got to Tefnut.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched.

 **(Well this is a lot of 'AHH' s)**

"Percy, wait up buddy!" I shouted, and shot fire at full power.

"I SHALL NOT FALL LIKE THIS!" Tefnut shouted, "NOO! _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ and 'O' times million. Yeah, she screamed the whole time, as she was forced out of Percy.

"Anubis? Is Tefnut gone?" Annabeth asked Nico/Anubis.

"Yes, she is! _STOP!_ Stop attacking!" Nico/Anubis shouted, and Jack went around finishing off all the minor gods.

The rest of us ran towards Percy.

 **I try to write all of the** **Characters, but damn, there is a LOT of characters for me. So hard to keep track of!**

 **And now... I want to do another thank-you to everyone who has read this Fanfic.**

 **I am so thankful that you stuck around until the 30th Chapter.**

 **I will try to emphasise everyone's powers, I will do my best at it.**

 **Next chapter coming next week, as always! Oh yeah, and here comes a behind-the-scenes!**

Writing in School

Me: *Madly types*

Classmate: Hey (my name is supposed to be here, but I'll just write Bookworm) Bookworm, what are you writing?

Me: *swiftly closes laptop* Nothing important.

Classmate: I saw the site address. So... what kind of a fanfiction is it?

Me: A Riordan-Verse crossover. *Opens laptop, while thinking: 'when the hell did you read the site address?'*

Classmate: Grammar mistake! Here!

Me: (inside voice: 'For god's sake mind your own business and go away! We don't even know each other well!') *fixes error* 'kay, thanks.

 **Is this relatable to any of you readers? I'm not the only one suffering from nosy classmates, am I?**


	33. Chapter 31- PercyPOV, SadiePOV

**Sorry for the late update :( but here is a chapter with about 1500 words!**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Enjoy this Fanfiction.**

 **Percy**

I snapped back into my consciousness and felt great pain.

I remember… this goddess hosted me…

I opened my eyes as I groaned.

The first thing to happen was Annabeth hugging me.

 _"_ _Heeey,"_ I managed.

"Percy…" she murmured, and stopped hugging me to punch me, "Do _NOT_ get possessed, ever, ever again!"

"Ow, Wise Girl, I didn't get possessed because I wanted to," I said, and looked at the others, "Well… thanks."

"You're welcome, Kelpie," Leo said, "But you did cause some damage, you summoned in lots of forgotten Egyptian gods."

"Like..?" I asked.

"The goddess of saliva," Sadie said, "I am _not_ joking."

"Uh… the goddess of _saliva..?_ Okay, why not?" I said.

"Percy, you okay? You just got shocked by Thalia and Jason, got brunt by Leo and Zia, and got beaten up by Nico's land-column stuff," Frank said.

"And you summoned in water minions, made water from the moisture in the air, made a giant water person and made a shield from the powers of the Egyptian and Norse pantheon, until Magnus and Jack broke it," Alex said, "Oh yeah, _Maggie!"_ she said in realisation, and ran to a wall, where Magnus was groaning.

I stood up, eating some ambrosia that Leo gave me. And went to Magnus.

"Sorry bro," I apologised when I got there.

"It's fine, technically, it was Tefnut, not _you_ ," Magnus said, "But my plan worked!"

"A very dangerous plan," Blitz said.

"It still worked!" Jack said, floating in front of Blitz, "Oh yeah senor, it might be a good idea to retrieve me now, or you risk dying."

"Or maybe I should retrieve you in Valhalla," Magnus suggested, "Where I can die and come back."

"Just retrieve him now," Hazel said, "I am sure we can handle two unconscious boys."

"Wait, _two?_ " I said, and looked around, and saw Carter unconscious, on Jason's back.

"Percy, not your fault," Piper reminded me, but I couldn't help but to think about how much damage I have done to all of my friends.

"Is anybody else really hurt?" I asked.

"Nah, not much," Jason said, then he seemed to think, "Well, we did get minor cuts and bruises, though it's nothing serious."

"And we are extremely tired right now," Leo added, "You should be too, so… LET ME SHOW YOU THE AWESOME ARGO III!"

"Whoah, calm down Fire Boy," Thalia said, "And you built the _Third_ Argo?"

"YES!" Leo exclaimed, "LET'S GO!" then he ran off. We sighed, and followed him.

As soon as we reached the New Argo, filled with demigod-safe tech, Magnus retrieved Jack, and fell asleep. We let him sleep in the Hermes Cabin.

We all went to our cabins, and fell asleep, while the super-ADHD Leo stood awake, controlling the ship, "Next stop, the Alps, where the two baddies are!" he shouted.

I was in my room, but I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. I felt tired for sure, but my eyelids just did not close.

Maybe it was the fear of being possessed again.

Being possessed felt like sleeping, a deep, deep, slumber. Nico said the god taking over felt weird, since your body moved on it's own.

My case was different. I just went unconscious after a flash of light. I didn't see anything that happened, I don't remember anything either. I thought the host and the god shared memories.

Why don't I remember her memories?

I spent a while thinking, until Annabeth came in to my cabin.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Percy, I can tell that you feel guilty, and uncomfortable," Annabeth said, and held my hand, "Don't feel that way, it is not your fault."

I sighed, "I don't remember anything. It like… I slept through the whole thing, and I thought that I am supposed to remember what Tefnut remembers."

Annabeth looked at me in the eyes, "Percy, the pantheons are mixing… and things can happen. This pantheon mixing and Tefnut getting into power, is whoever is in Walt's doing," she said, "And now you know how Walt is. And I know how Sadie feels like. So now we must help them reunite, and help Walt gain back his body, and Anubis to get back into his original host. You can't let yourself slip away in these thoughts, that aren't true."

I smiled, and kissed my Wise Girl, "I won't, Wise Girl."

—

Sadie

Percy came back. Nice.

Though it seems like there is a long way to go until Walt comes back.

I sat down on a random bed, inside the Demeter cabin. Cabins really didn't matter right now. Everybody just went to cabins they wanted to go in. I wanted some privacy for a while so I told everyone that, and came in this cabin.

It was refreshing, as the whole place was covered in plants.

I lied down and looked up to the ceiling, watching the hanging plants.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, and Nico came in.

"Hey," he said, and it was Anubis, as the voice tone was deeper.

"Hey, Anubis, right?" I said.

"Yeah, you won't believe how much Nico is complaining about him not being able to sleep right now," Anubis said, "Something like- With great power comes great need to sleep."

I laughed, "I can relate to that."

"Sadie, I am here to tell you something about… this whole thing," Anubis said, "And how you have to go through… you know."

"I can handle battling whoever is inside Walt," I said confidently, "We got Tefnut out of Percy, then we can get the jerk out of Walt."

"No, Sadie, this one is different to Tefnut," Anubis said, "Tefnut- we only had to attack her, but this one- the one inside Walt- is far more powerful than Tefnut, that it won't just take attacks to take her down."

"Yeah, you'll have to fight her mentally," I said.

"The thing is, that we don't know who he- or she- is. And if he or she is really powerful, I might… _fail_ ," Anubis said.

"You ain't gonna fail," I told him, "You're a proper, unforgotten, god! It's not like you're the god of fingernails or something."

Anubis laughed, and hugged me, "I really want to kiss you, but I won't for Nico's sake," he said, "I should go to sleep now, or more like let Nico go to sleep."

"Okay, bye," I said, and slept as well. Thinking about Anubis and Walt. Wait, that' creepy.

Anyway, the next morning, I woke up, went to the control room, and met everyone else.

"Where are we?" I asked, "Are we at the Alps yet?"

"Well, we are at the Alps," Carter, who had woken up, said, "But no sign of Tartarus or Chaos."

 _"_ _They must've moved places,"_ Hearth signed, _"It has been a long time since Percy had the dream."_

"Hearth's right," Hazel said, "Did anyone have a demigod or that Egyptian dream?"

"Nope," Percy said, "Maybe Magnus is having one, he hasn't woke up yet."

"Wait, does the Norse have these sort of things too?" Thalia asked.

"Sort of," Blitz said, "Magnus once told me that Loki appeared in his dreams, to talk to him. I don't know about the other gods though."

"Anyway, we should still search for a while," Annabeth said, "You never know."

"Let's go to the decks, where it's more open. And someone get Magnus," Jason said, and went up to the decks.

"I'll get Mags," Alex said, and went to the cabins.

I went up to the decks as well, Leo came too, and controlled the ship by using the remote control he made.

"I'll go take a quick, fast look around the place," Frank said, and turned into a eagle, then flew off as top speed.

"Be careful!" Hazel shouted at him, as he flew off.

Some time went by, and Frank did not come back.

"I'm worried now," Hazel said, "What if Frank found the two, and got captured?"

"Come on Hazel, Frank can handle himself. He knows how to go the other way when he spots Tartarus or Chaos, or both," Nico said, "Besides, we both don't feel any Demigod deaths near us. He's alive, and not even close to death."

"That doesn't _heeeellllpppp,_ " Hazel said.

Okay, to sum up how the deck looked like, it was like this:

Magnus still out, and sleeping on the deck.

Alex fiddling with some clay to make a mini pottery art piece.

Blitz and Hearth having a ASL conversation.

Jason and Thalia arguing over who is older.

Leo just being Leo, being super active.

Hazel worrying and Nico trying to calm her down.

The rest (including me, believe it or not) was searching for Tartarus and Chaos.

"Maybe we should IM Chiron," Percy suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that," Piper said, and called Leo, who tossed her a drachma. We went to Hazel, who created a mist for us.

Piper tossed her a Drachma, but as soon as he did that, the Argo shook hard.

 _"_ _Ah!"_ Magnus shouted, and woke up.

"Amazing timing, Maggie," Alex said, as she looked at the distance, "Cuz we need full force."

I looked at the distance, and saw Frank get chased by a giant galactic smoke.

 **That's it for today.**

 **The next battle arrived quick, huh? And the next update may be delayed as well, because... school stuff.**

 **I am sure it's the holidays, but why do I have more work now than the actual school days? I don't understand. I hate Summer Works.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Ah yes, and I just want to add this in here.**

 **I read a National** **Geographic magazine. And it said by 2100, the whole of Statue of liberty's leg may be submerged in water if the melting of glaciers don't stop.**

 **Plus, Lobsters may not breed due to Global Warming. Lobsters only breed, lay eggs, and care for their eggs when it's cold. They don't breed when hot.**

 **And because of Global Warming, it is always hot- and it means no breeding.**

 **We have to do something about Global Warming. Please, take this note from me, and care for Earth, where we all live in.**


	34. Chapter 32- FrankPOV

**Hi! This time, I am not late with the update!**

 **As this story is coming up to it's end... I am beginning to wonder what kind of Fanfiction to write next.**

 **I did announce that I'll be doing a HP x PJO crossover before, I will be doing that at one point.**

 **But I want to write something else as well... I guess I will just write whatever comes into my mind.**

 **I do have lots of junk on my laptop, lots of drabbles and unfinished crossovers. But they aren't good enough to post.**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything except for the plot, and I hope you enjoy this Fanfiction!**

 **Frank**

I flew around the wonderful mountains, and found what I was looking for. Chaos.

Landed on the ground, became a snow bunny, and looked around for Tartarus.

"Argh, when is Tartarus coming back?!" Chaos said in frustration, "I might as well go on by myself."

So, Tartarus was not present. Nice.

I turned back into a eagle, and rose up into the air.

"An eagle…" Chaos muttered, "Ah, it's not a eagle… a _demigod_ … better kill it."

Oh gods no.

I flew at top speed, back to the Argo. I didn't know what was going on behind me, but I could tell that Chaos was chasing me.

And I decided that Chaos was far to fast for me to outrun- no, outfly, so I decided to play smart, and hide.

I swooped down, and plummeted into the ground, and into the snow.

I became a worm, and dug down into the ground.

 _"_ _Deeemmmmiiiiiggggoooodddd!"_ I heard Chaos hiss, _"Where aaaaarrrrrrrreeeeeee yoooouuuu?"_

I just sat? Lied down? What do you call the pose when a worm is inside the ground? Ah let's just say I _waited_ inside the ground.

I heard hisses from Chaos go away, and I came back outside of the ground, and became a bunny.

 _'_ _Chaos should still be lurking around here somewhere. I should go and find better shelter,'_ I thought, and hopped around, hoping to find some sort of a cave.

I did find small hole a few meters away. I turned into a smaller type of rabbit and went inside the hole.

Rabbit ears was very good if I wanted to hear something, and that was what I wanted right now.

I still could hear hissing with my bunny ears.

I shivered every time the sound got louder.

I thought of Hazel, and the rest of the team. They would be worried sick by now.

I just stayed there, waiting for the hissing to be over.

I waited for what seemed like hours before the hissing stopped.

I waited for a few seconds to make sure it was gone, and hopped out of the hole, became a eagle again, and begun my flight.

What I didn't know when I begun my flight was the fact that Chaos stopped hissing in purpose.

When I was visible, he immediately begun to hiss and chase me again.

And I saw the Argo in the horizon with my eagle eyes.

I only had to fly a little bit more.

I flapped my wings hard. I thought about becoming a Hummingbird, but I decided that it was too cold for a hummingbird.

When I could see the Argo a bit clearer, I saw the team getting their weapons out. I guess they saw me, and Chaos.

When I was only a little bit away from the Argo, I swooped down under the Argo, and I heard some magic firing, water firing and lighting shocks happen.

I flew back up, and went back onto the Argo, and turned human.

"Ah, it feels nice to be on two legs again!" I said, and Hazel came running to me. I hugged her.

"I was so worried!" Hazel said.

"Sorry Hazel," I said, "But I had a game of Hide-and-Seek with Chaos. And we should battle him now."

"Yes, of course we do," Hazel said, and some stones appeared near her, "Let's do this," she muttered.

Chaos was a puff of smoke at the moment.

I shot an arrow at Chaos, but it went right through.

"Hey, my arrows goes right through him!" I shouted, and Chaos laughed.

"I am a _deity_ , demigod! I am the one who created the cosmos, the one whom stared everything, the one who lies beneath Tartarus, I am the void!" he said, "Everything that comes in touch with me in this form becomes… nothing! Anything that comes in touch with me shall dissolve into nothingness!"

"Oh, that does not sound good to me," Leo said, "I want to stay a _'someone.'"_

I knew he could kill us all in few seconds, he was fast when he chased me, why is he slow now? Is he doing that purpose to make us afraid?

Because he knows we can't win?

Sadie cast a shielding spell around the ArgoIII.

"This should buy us some time to formulate a plan," Sadie said, "How are we going to not become nothingness?"

There was silence, then Jason thought of something.

"Hey, how about we encourage him to turn into his mortal form? He should be attackable then, right?" he suggested, while Chaos covered up the space outside of the shield, hissing.

"Maybe, _little_ bro," Thalia said, emphasising 'little,' "But how are we going to get him to become his mortal form?"

"I don't know…" Jason muttered, not saying anything back to her calling him little bro, as it is not the time to do that argument.

"Piper's charmspeak?" Carter said, unsure.

"Nah, even you guys can resist my charmspeak, Chaos would be able to break out of it 100%" Piper said, "How about challenging him?"

"Oh! Oh! I know how to do that!" Percy said, "Leave it to me."

"I got a baad feeling about Kelp Head doing the important job," Nico said.

" _Hey_ , I am not _that_ filled up with Seaweed, Annabeth rubbed off me, I'm smarter now," Percy said, and the shield begun to fade away.

As soon as the shield disappeared, Chaos came to us. There was no way out, as Chaos had formed a wall that could make us into nothingness around where the shield was.

"Now DIE!" Chaos shouted, and speeded towards us.

"Wait! I bet you don't even have a mortal form!" Percy shouted, and Chaos stopped.

"What did you say?" Chaos said.

"I said, 'I bet you don't even have a mortal form,'" Percy repeated.

"What makes you think like that?" Chaos said, anger in his voice.

"I mean, I never saw you in a human-like form," Percy said, "When I was in Tartarus, I saw your son, Tartarus, in his mortal form, but not you."

"Why, I do have an mortal form, demigod," Chaos said, "Where do you think Tartarus get his power from?"

"Dunno," Percy said, "And I can't trust you, can you show me your mortal form?"

"I am not stupid enough to do that, Son of Poseidon," Chaos said.

"Then you'll just be proving that you don't have a mortal form, and that you are weaker that your own son," Percy said. Aah…. He was angering the deity a lot. I hope he knows what he is doing.

"Well, then, I can prove that I am stronger than my idiotic son," Chaos said, and his smoke-like form gathered up, and came down to float right in front of Percy.

Then it begun to form a shape of a human, and Chaos did become his human form.

He appeared as a man with the eyes like the Milky Way, and the was wearing a cloak that looked like the cosmos itself.

" _Well_ , now, do you see my human-like form, demigod?" Chaos said.

"I _do_ ," Percy said, "And I also see a trappable person," then Percy used the water from a nearby water jar Leo prepared to lock Chaos up. Then Sadie reinforced it with a shield around Chaos. Then Leo and Zia made some fire rings around it. Jason and Thalia made electrics around it.

Chaos hissed loudly, but I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. He was hissing nonsense.

"That was easier than I thought it'll be," Alex said.

"Not complaining," Carter said, as Chaos failed to escape the ultimate jail.

"What now though?" Blitz said, "We can't kill him."

"How can we put him into Tartarus- or even, _beneath_ Tartarus?" Zia asked the Greeks and Romans.

"Uh, the monsters goes back when we defeat them," Jason said, "But I dunno how to put a _deity_ back into it's place. Gaea we put to sleep, but Chaos- this guy is _untouchable_."

"I think Nico should be able to open a entrance into Tartarus, now that he in stronger," Nico- no, Anubis said as Nico, then Nico/Anubis shook his head, and looked at us, "No, no, wait, I need to have a talk with Anubis," he said in his normal voice, and became silent.

 **I end chapters like this a lot, with Nico getting into a mental conversation, I mean.**

 **This chapter got over a 1000 words and I didn't want to make it any longer with Nico's POV, so this chapter ends here.**

 **Oh and this summer is deadly. Very hot.**

 **I hope all of you who are reading this survives this summer.**

 **If you live in one of those** **countries with summer in December, well, good luck to you all too.**

 **This summer reminds me of that time when the AC broke and I had to spend the whole summer without one. I felt like I was inside of a oven.**

 **The good thing is that I do have a AC now, and that my new school is nice enough to turn the AC on.**

 **My old school's principal only turned on the AC at 27degrees, for 40 minuted a day. Like, WHAT. I am glad I moved school.**

 **The thing is, that whenever I went past the principal's office, I could feel the cold air coming out of it.**

 **Yeah, the principal's office was in the middle of Siberia and the rest of the school was in the middle of the Sahara Dessert.**

 **Anyway, have a enjoyable summer/winter!**


	35. Chapter 33 - NicoPOV

**Sorry for the late update :( but here is a chapter with about 1500 words!**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Enjoy this Fanfiction.**

 **Percy**

I snapped back into my consciousness and felt great pain.

I remember… this goddess hosted me…

I opened my eyes as I groaned.

The first thing to happen was Annabeth hugging me.

 _"_ _Heeey,"_ I managed.

"Percy…" she murmured, and stopped hugging me to punch me, "Do _NOT_ get possessed, ever, ever again!"

"Ow, Wise Girl, I didn't get possessed because I wanted to," I said, and looked at the others, "Well… thanks."

"You're welcome, Kelpie," Leo said, "But you did cause some damage, you summoned in lots of forgotten Egyptian gods."

"Like..?" I asked.

"The goddess of saliva," Sadie said, "I am _not_ joking."

"Uh… the goddess of _saliva..?_ Okay, why not?" I said.

"Percy, you okay? You just got shocked by Thalia and Jason, got brunt by Leo and Zia, and got beaten up by Nico's land-column stuff," Frank said.

"And you summoned in water minions, made water from the moisture in the air, made a giant water person and made a shield from the powers of the Egyptian and Norse pantheon, until Magnus and Jack broke it," Alex said, "Oh yeah, _Maggie!"_ she said in realisation, and ran to a wall, where Magnus was groaning.

I stood up, eating some ambrosia that Leo gave me. And went to Magnus.

"Sorry bro," I apologised when I got there.

"It's fine, technically, it was Tefnut, not _you_ ," Magnus said, "But my plan worked!"

"A very dangerous plan," Blitz said.

"It still worked!" Jack said, floating in front of Blitz, "Oh yeah senor, it might be a good idea to retrieve me now, or you risk dying."

"Or maybe I should retrieve you in Valhalla," Magnus suggested, "Where I can die and come back."

"Just retrieve him now," Hazel said, "I am sure we can handle two unconscious boys."

"Wait, _two?_ " I said, and looked around, and saw Carter unconscious, on Jason's back.

"Percy, not your fault," Piper reminded me, but I couldn't help but to think about how much damage I have done to all of my friends.

"Is anybody else really hurt?" I asked.

"Nah, not much," Jason said, then he seemed to think, "Well, we did get minor cuts and bruises, though it's nothing serious."

"And we are extremely tired right now," Leo added, "You should be too, so… LET ME SHOW YOU THE AWESOME ARGO III!"

"Whoah, calm down Fire Boy," Thalia said, "And you built the _Third_ Argo?"

"YES!" Leo exclaimed, "LET'S GO!" then he ran off. We sighed, and followed him.

As soon as we reached the New Argo, filled with demigod-safe tech, Magnus retrieved Jack, and fell asleep. We let him sleep in the Hermes Cabin.

We all went to our cabins, and fell asleep, while the super-ADHD Leo stood awake, controlling the ship, "Next stop, the Alps, where the two baddies are!" he shouted.

I was in my room, but I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. I felt tired for sure, but my eyelids just did not close.

Maybe it was the fear of being possessed again.

Being possessed felt like sleeping, a deep, deep, slumber. Nico said the god taking over felt weird, since your body moved on it's own.

My case was different. I just went unconscious after a flash of light. I didn't see anything that happened, I don't remember anything either. I thought the host and the god shared memories.

Why don't I remember her memories?

I spent a while thinking, until Annabeth came in to my cabin.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Percy, I can tell that you feel guilty, and uncomfortable," Annabeth said, and held my hand, "Don't feel that way, it is not your fault."

I sighed, "I don't remember anything. It like… I slept through the whole thing, and I thought that I am supposed to remember what Tefnut remembers."

Annabeth looked at me in the eyes, "Percy, the pantheons are mixing… and things can happen. This pantheon mixing and Tefnut getting into power, is whoever is in Walt's doing," she said, "And now you know how Walt is. And I know how Sadie feels like. So now we must help them reunite, and help Walt gain back his body, and Anubis to get back into his original host. You can't let yourself slip away in these thoughts, that aren't true."

I smiled, and kissed my Wise Girl, "I won't, Wise Girl."

—

Sadie

Percy came back. Nice.

Though it seems like there is a long way to go until Walt comes back.

I sat down on a random bed, inside the Demeter cabin. Cabins really didn't matter right now. Everybody just went to cabins they wanted to go in. I wanted some privacy for a while so I told everyone that, and came in this cabin.

It was refreshing, as the whole place was covered in plants.

I lied down and looked up to the ceiling, watching the hanging plants.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, and Nico came in.

"Hey," he said, and it was Anubis, as the voice tone was deeper.

"Hey, Anubis, right?" I said.

"Yeah, you won't believe how much Nico is complaining about him not being able to sleep right now," Anubis said, "Something like- With great power comes great need to sleep."

I laughed, "I can relate to that."

"Sadie, I am here to tell you something about… this whole thing," Anubis said, "And how you have to go through… you know."

"I can handle battling whoever is inside Walt," I said confidently, "We got Tefnut out of Percy, then we can get the jerk out of Walt."

"No, Sadie, this one is different to Tefnut," Anubis said, "Tefnut- we only had to attack her, but this one- the one inside Walt- is far more powerful than Tefnut, that it won't just take attacks to take her down."

"Yeah, you'll have to fight her mentally," I said.

"The thing is, that we don't know who he- or she- is. And if he or she is really powerful, I might… _fail_ ," Anubis said.

"You ain't gonna fail," I told him, "You're a proper, unforgotten, god! It's not like you're the god of fingernails or something."

Anubis laughed, and hugged me, "I really want to kiss you, but I won't for Nico's sake," he said, "I should go to sleep now, or more like let Nico go to sleep."

"Okay, bye," I said, and slept as well. Thinking about Anubis and Walt. Wait, that' creepy.

Anyway, the next morning, I woke up, went to the control room, and met everyone else.

"Where are we?" I asked, "Are we at the Alps yet?"

"Well, we are at the Alps," Carter, who had woken up, said, "But no sign of Tartarus or Chaos."

 _"_ _They must've moved places,"_ Hearth signed, _"It has been a long time since Percy had the dream."_

"Hearth's right," Hazel said, "Did anyone have a demigod or that Egyptian dream?"

"Nope," Percy said, "Maybe Magnus is having one, he hasn't woke up yet."

"Wait, does the Norse have these sort of things too?" Thalia asked.

"Sort of," Blitz said, "Magnus once told me that Loki appeared in his dreams, to talk to him. I don't know about the other gods though."

"Anyway, we should still search for a while," Annabeth said, "You never know."

"Let's go to the decks, where it's more open. And someone get Magnus," Jason said, and went up to the decks.

"I'll get Mags," Alex said, and went to the cabins.

I went up to the decks as well, Leo came too, and controlled the ship by using the remote control he made.

"I'll go take a quick, fast look around the place," Frank said, and turned into a eagle, then flew off as top speed.

"Be careful!" Hazel shouted at him, as he flew off.

Some time went by, and Frank did not come back.

"I'm worried now," Hazel said, "What if Frank found the two, and got captured?"

"Come on Hazel, Frank can handle himself. He knows how to go the other way when he spots Tartarus or Chaos, or both," Nico said, "Besides, we both don't feel any Demigod deaths near us. He's alive, and not even close to death."

"That doesn't _heeeellllpppp,_ " Hazel said.

Okay, to sum up how the deck looked like, it was like this:

Magnus still out, and sleeping on the deck.

Alex fiddling with some clay to make a mini pottery art piece.

Blitz and Hearth having a ASL conversation.

Jason and Thalia arguing over who is older.

Leo just being Leo, being super active.

Hazel worrying and Nico trying to calm her down.

The rest (including me, believe it or not) was searching for Tartarus and Chaos.

"Maybe we should IM Chiron," Percy suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that," Piper said, and called Leo, who tossed her a drachma. We went to Hazel, who created a mist for us.

Piper tossed her a Drachma, but as soon as he did that, the Argo shook hard.

 _"_ _Ah!"_ Magnus shouted, and woke up.

"Amazing timing, Maggie," Alex said, as she looked at the distance, "Cuz we need full force."

I looked at the distance, and saw Frank get chased by a giant galactic smoke.

 **That's it for today.**

 **The next battle arrived quick, huh? And the next update may be delayed as well, because... school stuff.**

 **I am sure it's the holidays, but why do I have more work now than the actual school days? I don't understand. I hate Summer Works.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **Ah yes, and I just want to add this in here.**

 **I read a National** **Geographic magazine. And it said by 2100, the whole of Statue of liberty's leg may be submerged in water if the melting of glaciers don't stop.**

 **Plus, Lobsters may not breed due to Global Warming. Lobsters only breed, lay eggs, and care for their eggs when it's cold. They don't breed when hot.**

 **And because of Global Warming, it is always hot- and it means no breeding.**

 **We have to do something about Global Warming. Please, take this note from me, and care for Earth, where we all live in.**


	36. Chapter 34 - AnnabethPOV, NicoPOV

**Hi readers! Sorry for the slight delay on the update, I couldn't decide how to end this chapter.**

 **And the ending is still rubbish.**

 **Anyway, I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Annabeth**

No, no, no, no, _NO!_

The darkness. Of Tartarus. Memories came flying back.

"PERCY!" I shouted, _"PERCY!"_

I heard a faint- "Annabeth! Percy!" from Thalia. But I couldn't see her, or Percy, or anything. Only the purest blackness.

I wanted to get out. Quickly. Before I lost my mind.

I screamed in frustration, and then I heard Percy's Voice.

 _"_ _ANNABETH!"_ He shouted.

"PERCY!" I shouted back, and ran to nowhere. But I didn't reach anywhere. My eyes started to water, and I started to cry.

I fell to the ground, and I was about to give up when I heard Percy's voice again.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" he shouted. Yes, I shouldn't give up.

I will not fall because of darkness around me.

This is not Tartarus. This is just a shadow chamber created by Tartarus.

So… There must be shadow walls somewhere around me. I got my dagger out and swung it around me, until I hit something. I touched it, and it was a curved wall.

I punched the wall of shadows, and stabbed it with my dagger. "BREAK!" I screamed, and used my full strength to stab the wall again.

Then I saw slight beam of light slither through the point I stabbed.

I kept on stabbing it and the crack of light became bigger and bigger.

And when a cracked a mini hole on the wall, I stabbed the wall on the point of the hole very hard, and then the hole chamber of shadows around me shattered.

Then I saw light, and Percy's chamber shattering as well.

"PERCY!" I shouted, and ran to him, then kissed him.

"HOW?!" Tartarus shouted, and I looked around me.

Chaos was free and the Argo was nowhere to be found.

"You Idiot! You can't even sustain _that?"_ Chaos scolded Tartarus, "I shall deal with the demigods!"

"Uh, _NO!"_ Tartarus said, "These two are mine!"

"You couldn't deal with them just now! So _I_ shall deal with these demigods!" Chaos said, turning into his smoke-like form, "I shall make them into nothingness!"

"NO! I want them to _suffer!_ Not _die!"_ Tartarus said, annoyed.

Us demigods and magicians exchanged glances to each other, and they all made their ways to Percy and I.

"Are you guys okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"We're fine," I whispered, "And is Chaos and Tartarus… _fighting?"_

I looked at the two, and they were still having an argument.

"Argh, _you_ couldn't handle them alone!" Tartarus retorted.

"Neither could you back in Tartarus!" Chaos shouted, "And that was just two of them!"

"HAH!" Tartarus said, and swung his fist at Chaos, who dodged "Then let's see who is stronger!"

"I accept," Chaos said.

I guessed that Chaos will be the one to win, as just one touch from him can make a being disappear from existence.

And I was right, Chaos covered up Tartarus in a ball of smoke like he covered up the Argo, and I saw Tartarus' arm poke out of it, along with a roar. And I saw Tartarus' arm become gold dust straight away.

Chaos kept on making the space inside the ball smaller, making Tartarus slowly disappear.

Soon, Chaos flew to the side, and all we could see on the spot where Tartarus previously stood was a pile of gold dust.

Why didn't he just become nothing? I am guessing it's because as long as Tartars the place exists, Tartarus the Primordial exists.

Chaos laughed hysterically, and became his mortal form, "AHAHHAHA!" He laughed, "I am stronger, I am the strongest! Now I shall-"

Sadie took the opportunity to trap Chaos again, and locked up Chaos in a shield again.

"What? No!" Chaos shouted, _"NO!"_ he made his arm become the mist-like arm, to see if he can phase through, but he couldn't.

"You just took out Tartarus for us," Alex said, "Thanks."

"No, this is not happening!" Chaos said, "I can not fail!"

"You just did," Percy said, "And… do you know who is possessing Walt?"

"Ah… interrogation, I _see_ ," Chaos said.

"Are you going to tell us or _what?"_ Thalia said impatiently.

"Well, nothing's in for me now," Chaos said, "The god inside that boy is Serket."

"What, that goddess that became a part of Isis?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, yes, but she separated herself from Isis, and that stupid goddess didn;t even notice," Chaos said, "Now she is Serket herself, protector of the dead, protector of Apep- or Apophis in Greek."

"She- she is supposed to be _good_ isn't she? I mean, the protector of _Apep_ , yes, but she used to cure poison," Carter said.

"I will say no more," Chaos said.

—

 **Nico (I know it's Nico again, but I need his POV to do this)**

"Okay then, now open your portal to Tartarus, Nico," Jason said.

"I am on it, shut up," I muttered, and focused. I connected to the underworld.

I could feel Anubis helping me, and then this happened: I heard my dad in my head.

 _'_ _I am not pleased that you are trying this, Nico,'_ Father said.

 _'_ _Father?'_ I said, _'I- I can explain, I just have to put Chaos in.'_

 _'_ _I get it, son, I will help. But this is the only time I shall allow you access Tartarus,"_ Father said, _'I did not like him escaping. And you, Anubis, I do not like you in my son. Get out as soon as you find that Walt boy.'_

 _'_ _I will, I will,"_ Anubis muttered, and I opened my eyes.

Then the entrance to Tartarus open.

"Thank you, Father," I said into the air.

"Nico! You did it!" Hazel said, "Now let's put this guy in!"

"On it!" Sadie said, and she started to move the cage-sheild to the hole.

I noticed Percy and Annabeth tensing up, and Piper patting Annabeth on the back, to calm her down.

"I SHALL RETURN! THIS IS NOT THE END! I WILL COME A AGAIN!" Chaos hissed, _"I WILL BE BACK!"_

"Jeez stop messing up the awesome Termiator quote and get _IN!"_ Leo shouted, and kicked the cage, then the cage with Chaos inside fell into the big hole.

After Chaos went in, the hole's entrance closed immediately.

"Oh, and did Father help?" Hazel asked me, "You said- 'thank you father.'"

"He did," I said, "He says this is the only time that I will access Tartarus."

Hazel nodded, "That's a good idea. Just being _near_ that hole is dangerous."

"I agree," Percy said, "I do not want to see that hole ever again," he hugged Annabeth, "We will not go in again," he added quietly.

"Now… we only have one god- Serket, was it? Left," Blitz said.

"Let's go and kick her butt," Sadie said, "And make her pay for what she has done."

"But first, we need a funeral for the ArgoIII," Leo said, "She was a great flying boat, she is now water, that is soaked in the snow."

"Hold up, if there is no Argo, how would we-?" Percy said, "You know, travel?"

"Eh… how about…" Percy said, and then pointed at the distance, "Them?"

I looked to where he was pointing, and saw a horde of weird-looking pegasi-s **(I don't know how to write the plural form of 'Pegasi')** flying towards us.

"I guess that's our ride," Annabeth said, "But who sent them?"

Hearth raised his hands, and showed us a rune.

 _'This rune calls in Norse versions of Pegasi-s. They have eight legs,'_ he signed.

 **(I can't remember what they were called, or how many legs they had. It's either 6 or 8.)**

"I remember them," Magnus said.

"I too," Alex said, "But prefer this," she turned into one of the Norse Pegasi-s.

"Where too, though?" Jason asked.

"Let's just get out of this mountain range, it's freezing," Piper said, and the mounted the horses.

Annabeth and Percy on one horse, Piper and Jason on one, Hearth, Blitz and Magnus on one, Thalia, Leo and I on another, and Hazel rode on Frank the (Greek)Pegasi.

And of course, the Egyptians rode on another separate horse.

We let the couples ride themselves.

 **Okay, this is the end of the chapter. I don't know who's POV it's going to be next chapter, but it is coming next week.**

 **I am trying to write long chapters now, because two weeks later, School starts again and I won't be able to write as long.**

 **I just have this person I want to beat in academics, so I am going to study a lot. So yeah, I won't write as much. And just saying, I am a female, a girl.**

 **ANYWAY**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day! Or Night! It's day for me!**


	37. AN (NOT discontinuing!)

Hello Readers, as you see, this is not a Chapter.

I won't be posting for a while.

The reason is personal. All I can say is: my puppy is sick. She is infected with the Canine Parvovirus.

I have lost inspiration, and I can't write.

I know what the characters are going to do next, but I just can't write it into words. All the speeches, actions and all that... I can't write it.

I am sorry for this, but I will come back.

I am guessing in about a month.

Again, I am very sorry about this.

I've just lost my happiness, inspiration, and energy.

Sorry.


	38. Chapter 35 - LeoPOV, JasonPOV

**HI! I'm BACK!**

 **Earlier than I planned to, though.**

 **I thank Sparklesareawesome for helping me recover. I really do thank you, Sparklesareawesome. You really did help me.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own anything** **except for the plot.**

 **Leo**

After my Argo turned into water. I was already planning how I am going to to build the next Argo in my head.

Maybe the name 'Argo' is cursed.

Maybe I should name the next Argo: Flamin' Super-Awesome ArgoIV. Or just FSAA4.

On the weird multi-legged horse, I rode with Death Breath and Pinecone Face.

Thalia had to close her eyes tightly as she was afraid of heights. Nico was afraid that Zeus (or Jupiter, whatever) was going to blast him out of the sky.

Me, the awesome Mr Valdez was not afraid of the height. I enjoyed the awesome view of the Alps.

We flew near a small town with no name. Not even on the map.

The people gasped as they saw us fly pass.

I waved at them, as they started at us flying pass.

"You're gonna fall doing that," Percy, who was riding near me, said.

"No I won't, I'm professional at waving from the sky," I said.

"You still have to be careful," Annabeth said.

"Oh hey and doesn't these horses say 'lord' to you?" Thalia, her eyes still closed, said.

"Nope, different pantheon type of horse you know," Percy said, "Though these guys are super polite. Though that one with brown spots ain't really polite. And that one Magnus is on really likes him."

 **(I can't remember the name of the horse-thing they are riding on. And I can't remember the name of the one that like Magnus.**

 **And that one with brown spots I made up.)**

"And where are we heading to again?" Nico asked.

"Egypt," Carter, who's horse decided to fly next to us, said.

"We're going to the First Nome to be more exact," Sadie said, "We're going to visit Uncle Amos. For a bit of rest, and planning."

"Sound great," Percy said, "I want some proper rest."

"Where is this First nome exactly?" Thalia asked.

"It is hidden beneath the Cairo Airport," Zia said.

 _"_ _Seriously?_ Wow, that's so random!" I said.

"It used to be on the ground floor, but ya know," Sadie said, "It moved because exposure to non-magicians aren't the best."

"How long do we have to ride?" Nico asked.

"Pale-face, it's from Swiss to Egypt, of _course_ it's more than a hour ride," I said, "Even _I_ know that."

"I might just push you off," Nico mumbled.

"My head is about to bust," Percy suddenly said, "I can hear these not-horse-but-not-pegasis chatting."

"What are they talking about?" Carter asked.

"About how to take care of their mane and stuff," Percy said, "They are like Aphrodite kids! Especially that light-yellow one with a orange mane." **(made-up again)**

 _"_ _Ugh,_ sucks to be you right now," Thalia said.

"Says the one who is closing her eyes tight," Percy said.

"I swear, when I get off this horse thing, I will shock you," Thalia said.

"Let's have a peaceful ride, everyone," Annabeth said, and the long ride went on with chit-chats and chat-chits.

Along with Percy groaning at the chit-chat sound of both demigod/magician/dwarf/elf(I know he didn't 'talk' but Blitz translated, so technically, yes was involved in the sound) and horse-thing.

We knew it wasn't the best idea to just barge into the Airport on some multi-legged winged horse.

So we made them drop of us near the Airport.

"So we have to walk now," Jason said, as the creatures flew off.

"No prob, is it?" Percy said, "We've walked more before."

"We did," Thalia said, her hunteress-pride showing.

"We should get going now, some people must've saw us landing here," Piper said, "And they will come, with cameras."

"Great idea Pipes," Hazel said, and we started to walk along the road.

—

 **Jason**

When we arrived at the airport, the Egyptians led us to the secret entrance of the First Nome.

On the way, we attracted some attention.

 _"_ _Wait…_ aren't they the kids on the news?" one man said.

"They _are!"_ a woman standing next to him exclaimed. Then all the people in the Airport started to whisper.

"Okay, not good," Annabeths said, as people took out their phones.

"We gotta run," Zia said, and we started to run.

"Hey, I know a faster way," I said, as we pushed through everyone, which of course, slowed us down.

"No, we aren't going to fly above them," Carter said, "That'll attract more attention, and make it easier for them to take pictures.

"Point taken," I said, and I noticed something hanging from the airport's ceiling…

We all stopped running as Alex said: "Uhh…. Guys? Is that a monster?"

"I've never seen anything like it," Annabeth said.

"Me neither," Blitz said.

The creature locked eyes with us. It's long devil-like tail moved elegantly, as it's yellow eyes started at us.

Now the mortal's attention was at the beast, not us. All the phones were pointing at the thing.

 _"_ _Let's go,"_ Hearth signed, and we started to walk away from the crowd and the weird creature.

Then it happened. It started to duplicate. Now the ceiling was dotted with the creature.

"That is disgusting to look at," Leo commented, and it was true.

 **(You know what, some people might find this next how-the-beast-looks-like unpleasant. So if you are one of those who are very well disgusted, just skip this next paragraph.)**

You how it looks like when ants are covering up their food on the ground? Well, it looked like that.

Just imagine it as a green body structure and snake-hair of Kampê with lizard-like yellow eyes and a big mouth withsharp teeth and snake tongue, a demon tail, long claws(claws that are fingers) and the wings of a Fury.

Plus, it's skin was that of a zombie's. And it's body parts were

And all the duplicates were staring at us.

Pretty disgusting, huh?

"O-kay, so… they're just going to stare at us," Magnus said, and one of the weird creatures- probably the origianal one- came flying down to us, causing the mortals near us yelp and run away.

Most people just ran away. But some 'brave' ones stayed behind, recording everything one their darn phones.

The creature hissed at us, and we got our weapons out, preparing for battle.

"It issss time for you to meeet the one you have beeen fighting…" it hissed.

"We know that it's Serket," Sadie said.

 _"_ _That daarrrn primordial sssspilled it, hasssn't it?"_ the thing hissed, _"But dooon't be ssso haappy that you knoow who it isss… we ssstill winn… because you're allll not evil enoughhh."_

"We aren't evil, but we will still get Walt back, and defeat Serket," I said.

 _"_ _We'll sssee Son of Jupiterr…"_ it hissed, _"But Firsssst, let's ssseee if you can beeeet meee!"_ Then all the duplicates and the origianal pounced at us.

I heard some swearing from the mortals, as we started to battle.

Sadie created shields around Mortals so that they are unharmed.

When my sword went through the creature, the creature busted into not gold- but red dust, and the dust flew to somewhere.

"Guys! The red dust! Find out where it's going!" Annabeth shouted out though the sound of battling, "I think it will lead us to the original!"

"Got it!" Some of us shouted, and every time I got rid of one monster, my eyes followed the trail of red dust. I kept on following it, while taking out more and more.

Then I saw the original. All the red dust was heading towards it. And the original itself kept on creating more and more copies of itself.

"We need help!" Hazel shouted.

 _"_ _Oooh alllll the Egyptianssss that were in thaaat ssstupid Noome issss in jaaaiilll,"_ all of the copies hissed, creating an echo.

 _"_ _What?!"_ The Egyptians exclaimed.

 _"_ _Amosss triieed ssso haarrrd…"_ the creature hissed, _"Noowww Massster Ssserket has alllll the powerrr he neeeedssss."_

"That sounds bad," Leo said, as he made a giant flame ball and threw it like a bowing ball.

 _"_ _It isss baaad for yoou all,"_ the creature hissed, and laughed hard, _"Yoou alll willl faaaillll in theee eend. Sssso ssssspare your lives aand sssurrrender noww!"_

"Not happening!" Thalia said, and she shot lightening at the Original. I joined in.

But the thing absorbed out lightening.

 _"_ _Ooooh…. delicciousss,"_ it muttered, as lightening cackled around it.

"Okay! The thing absorbs energy! _AND LOOK OUT PERCY!"_ I yelled, as the thing shot lightening at Percy.

Percy dodged just in time.

"What the _Hades?!"_ Percy exclaimed.

 _"_ _HEY!"_ Nico shouted, "My father's name is _not_ a swear word!"

Then all the duplicates made a barrier around us by stacking on top of each other.

 _"_ _I am the perrrrfect monssster,"_ the creature said, _"Massster Sssserket created meee to beee perrfect."_

"So what should we call ya?" Leo said as our surroundings cleared (all of the copies went to stack on top of each other), "Eye-terror?"

 _"_ _Nooo, Ssson of Hepthhaaeuss,"_ the thing hissed, _"I do noot haave a naame. But jussst because I am naame lessss, it doesss noot meeaan I aam powerlessss."_

Then the wall of the duplicates fell on top of us, with their sharp claws out to hit us.

Sadie created a shield just in time for us.

Then I noticed it- there was only 14 of us.

 **Kinda a cliffhanger there.**

 **Next chapter coming next week... about Friday, or Thursday or Saturday.**

 **But The** **chapters won't be as long as it has been for a while.**

 **Why? Because school started.**

 **And I was stupid enough to take the advanced course.**

 **Anyways, have nice day/night/afternoon/morning etc (Time difference ya know. ANd who knows when somebody will be reading this? Somebody might find this Fanfic 10years later and read it.)**


	39. Chapter 36 - AlexPOV

**Hihihihihi.**

 **I am back with another chapter. It's short, but hey, it's better than nothing... right...?**

 **Oh and I posted another story called 'The Dimension Traveller.'**

 **I wrote this over time, and it's just a tester to see how many people like it.**

 **It's a HP x PJO crossover.**

 **Anyway. Enjoy!**

 **Alex**

Frank and I turned into a small animal when the duplicates stacked on top of each other, and got away.

We went to hide behind a wall, and became human again.

"What should we do?" Frank whispered.

"I don't know!" I whisper-shouted, "That creature- I'm just calling it Creature- is too powerful!"

"How about we get some help?" Frank suggested.

"You mean, free this Amos guy?" I asked.

"Yes, that too, but we'll IM camp as well, and perhaps we can contact… Valhalla? Was it?" Frank said.

"Great idea," I said, "Because it sounded like Serket was near. And I have a feeling we'll need full force to defeat Serket."

Frank nodded, and we turned into small rats again, and ran off into a more secure, hidden place.

That was the bathroom by the way. I was a 'he' at the moment to we went to the men's bathroom.

There, we IM-ed Camp Half-Blood using bathroom water to inform Chiron of the problem.

"It seems Serket has found a way to forge different pantheon's magic into one creature…" Chiron, now not in coma, said (still in his bed though), "I'll find a way to get the Campers there."

"Chiron, be careful, you are still injured," Frank said, worried.

"He is much better now," Theo, a Son of Apollo **(Random name)** , who was healing Chiron, said.

"Well, please do hurry," I said, and waved my hand through the rainbow.

"Now, let's see if we can IM Sam," I said, and threw another drachma Frank gave me into the sink.

 **(Dunno if this would work, but hey. This is a fanfiction... so... er... hahaha)**

"Oh, Iris the Goddess of Rainbows, please show me Samira Al Abbas," I said, and the rainboe shimmered, then it showed Sam in my Valhalla room.

"SAM!" I shouted, and her head snapped this way.

 _"_ _Alex?"_ She said, "Why are you inside a rainbow- who is that guy- and most importantly, _WHERE ARE YOU, AND WHERE IS MAGNUS?!"_

"Whoah, calm down," I said, "No need to shout," I added, and explained everything.

 _"_ _Great,"_ Sam muttered sarcastically, "I will try to meet Father Odin and persuade him to send the warriors of Valhalla to battle."

"Thanks," I said, "And get out of my room."

"Good luck, Alex," Sam said, and I waved my hand through the IM.

"So, what now?" I asked Frank.

"We go free Amos," Frank replied, and turned into a rat. I did too.

We then used the hidden mouse system to natigate our way around the airport, we wondered around until we encountered a wall.

The wall was made out of sandstone, and it had some Egyptian symbols carved into it.

 **(Just saying, the inside of the Nome is just my** **imagination based on the Book's and Wiki's descriptions. I don't know if this is how the Nome would actually look like.**

 **Let's just say some parts of it does. I mean, the First Nome is big, right?)**

Frank and I exchanged looks, and started to mine our way through the wall.

We took turns carving out the wall, and eventually, we managed to make a hole on the wall, and fall through it.

I turned into a cat just in time to make a soft landing. Frank became a hummingbird to hover in the air.

 **(Fun fact: Hummingbirds are the only kind of bird that can hover in the air, and fly backwards. I read this in a National Geographic Magazine.)**

We saw some Dracaenas go pass the hallway, but they didn't notice Frank and I, though they did say they sensed a demigod.

Frank and I turned back into a human, and hid behind walls.

"Why didn't they notice me?" Frank whispered, "I was a _hummingbird,_ won't they think it's weird for a random hummingbird to just hover around here?"

"Maybe my Norse scent covered yours," I whispered, "Now, let's go find the jail. I'm going to be a cat, as cats are sacred in Egypt."

Then I became a Ginger cat, and Frank became a Black cat.

I nodded my head, and we dashed off to go find 'Amos.'

We took many turns, avoiding monsters as best as we could.

As we made our way around the First Nome, I couldn't help but to worry about the others. I tried to reassure myself.

I mean, surely Jack can just cat all of them up in few seconds. Surely Hearth can freeze them in seconds. Surely Percy can trap them in water...

But then again, Creature will duplicate swiftly as well. Plus, the original just absorbs the power. Jason and Thalia's lightening was useless against it.

It seemed like the battle against Creature was endless.

While I was lost in thought (which I usually don't do), we took one wrong turn, and we bumped into a Lady with black hair with lamp-like yellow eyes, wearing a skin-tight leopard-print leotard.

"I thought I told all cats in the Nome to group up," she said, "Go join the other cats, it's dangerous to go around in pairs."

I meowed loudly.

 _"_ _I think I can handle myself!"_

"A cat that disobeys me…" she said, "Who are you _really?"_

I looked at Frank, he was confused too.

 _"_ _You can understand Cat Language?"_ Frank meowed.

 **(Okay, let's just say Frank and Alex can understand other animals they have turned into. So, when they are a dog, they can't understand a cat. But when they are a cat, they can understand a cat.)**

"Of course I can, I'm the Egyptian Goddess of Cats," the Goddess said.

So she was on our side…?

I turned into a human again, so did Frank.

"So, uh, hi, I'm Frank Zhang, Son of Mars," Frank introduced himself.

"Alex Fierro, Daughter of Loki," I said, "But I am a Son of Loki today."

The goddess looked at us, and smiled, "Oh, so you're the ones helping Carter, Sadie and Zia. I appreciate all your help. But shall we focus on freeing the magicians?" she said, "By the way, I'm Bast."

 **WHOOO BAST!**

 **I just had to make her appear.**

 **Sadly, the end of this story is** **approaching. But no worries- when I am done with this, there is always my other fanfiction I announced at the beginning of this Chapter- 'The Dimension Traveller.'**

 **It's not the best Fic yet, but I might fix the First Chapter a bit in a future.**

 **Oh yeah, and I GOT A FREAKING SCIENCE AND ENGLISH end-of-unit EXAM COMING UP IN TWO WEEKS!**

 **I mean, COME** ** _ON!_** **It's only been** ** _TWO WEEKS_** **and the school already has exams schedules for me!**

 **Though I don't mind science. Science is fun.**

 **Anyway, for you lucky ones who have lots of free time unlike me, surf around Fanfiction and read all the beautiful, fun, Fanfics.**


	40. Chapter 37 - FrankPOV

**Hi, sorry for the late update.**

 **This chapter is short because of Homework overload. The teachers gave me a LOT of weekend homework (cruel, cruel people).**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 **I don't won any of the characters.**

 **Frank**

Meeting the Egyptian Goddess of Cats was the least thing I expected to happen.

The goddess, 'Bast' led us to where the Egyptian Magicians were locked. The jail was HUGE. There was a massive round hall of cells, with high, dome-like ceiling.

We scanned the area, looking for a way in. We easily noticed the two Norse Giants standing guards, and we easily saw the keys (that were too small for the giants- it was made in human-size) hanging on a wooden board next to the giant on the right.

 _"_ _We can turn into ants to creep past the giants and get the keys,"_ I meowed.

 _"_ _No, then they'll be able to kill us easily if they notice out scent,"_ Alex meowed back, _"Besides, two ants can't really put a key into a keyhole and turn it."_

 _"_ _Now, how about we just fight our way in?"_ Bast (in cat form) meowed, _"One of us can distract the guards and the rest free the Magicians."_

 _"_ _Great idea,"_ Alex meowed, _"I'll be the distraction."_

Before I could say anything about us becoming a rhino or something then smashing a hole through the wall was a better idea, Alex jumped out of our hiding position, and became a dragon.

She- no, he breathed fire on the giants, and the giants raised their shields weapons.

As the two giants started to move away from the keys, Bast transformed into her human-like form again, and I became a cheetah.

I sped past the giants and Alex, and to the keys. I looked at Alex to find her doing okay on her own.

Though the walls had some kind of protection so that it didn't break. Alex's tail or the Giant's weapons sometimes banged on the wall, but it didn't break.

I guessed the wall we mined through as rats didn't have the protection spell.

When I was about 5meters away from the keys, Bast shouted: "Watch out!"

I ducked just in time to dodge a huge axe flying past my head.

My head snapped towards where the axe came from, and the a Giant was charging at me.

Alex used her tail to trip him over (you have no idea how stupid giants can be) and she bit him on the legs.

Then the other went on her back. Alex roared, as the Giant's weight made her crumple down.

Then Bast ran up to the giant on Alex's back and climbed up it's body using her dagger-like Egyptian weapons.

But that was only a tickle for a giant.

 _"_ _GETOFF!"_ the Giant yelled, and tried to reach Bast on his back, but his arms were to short to reach her.

I turned back to the keys, and became human. Then I snatched the keys, and ran off to the first Jail Door.

It was labelled with a name, and as I put the key through the keyhole, I heard screaming from the Giants.

I turned around to see Bast's weapons in the giant's eye.

"I can't see!" the Giant bellowed, and swung his arm aroung randomly. Alex roared and bit his arms, while stomping on the other Giant.

"Quick, free me!" came a voice from inside the jail cell. I swiftly turned the lock, and opened the door. A magician dressed in blue busted out, and shouted something, then a Egyptian Hieroglyph that looked like a squiggly line popped up.

It was followed by a mass of water coming from nowhere.

 **(Hey, I don't know if they can do this, I know Sadie and Amos can, though can the others do too? Let's say one specially trained one can)**

"The water slammed into the Giants, and one fell, loosing it's balance.

I ran around, freeing more magicians, and I eventually came across a door that was labelled: Amos Kane.

When I opened the door, a man came out, and the room filled with sand.

"Bast! Off the Giant!" Amos Kane shouted, and Bast did what he said.

The sand soon became a storm, and it covered up the Giants. Alex moved away from the sandstorm, and became human again.

We watched as the sand particles slowly tore apart the giants. It was like a sand-grinder.

After a few seconds, all that was left of the giants were their bones.

"Whoah…" was all Alex and I could say.

"Hello, demigods," Amos Kane greeted, "Thank you for freeing us," he gestured to the Magicians.

"Well, we got a situation up at the airport," Alex said,  
"We should better get going. Besides, Bast helped."

Amos nodded, and we set off to go back to the surface after we freed the rest of the Magicians. Then we headed to where Creature and the others were.

While we were going past the corridors, we met more monsters, but we got rid of them easily.

"You are very powerful," I told Amos, "How did you get taken down?"

"That new monster- Creature, you said you were going to call it? Absorbed my power," Amos said, "He used my own abilities to defeat me. He didn't kill us magicians, he kept us alive telling us that he wanted us to see that world become Serqet's."

 **(Sorry, I misspelt Serqet for Serket until this chapter)**

I nodded, as we approached the exit.

"Now, shall we head into battle again?" Amos said, and opened the door.

 **Next chapter coming next week.**

 **Bye!**


	41. Chapter 38 - BlitzPOV

**Heh, sorry for the very late update.**

 **Though late is better than never, right...?**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **BlitzPOV**

When I noticed that Frank and Alex was gone, I assumed that they became small animals to get away and get help.

"WHERE IS THE OTHER TWOO?!" the creature screeched.

"Yeah, were _are_ they?" Leo said.

"I hope Frank is okay," Hazel said, worried about her boyfriend.

"He's probably safer than us," Thalia said.

"True," Percy agreed, as few of the Creature Copies darted at us. We easily got rid of them.

The copies were easy; it was the main that was OP (over powered).

Every time we attacked it, it absorbed the energy and used it to attack us. The stronger we attacked it, the stronger it attacked us.

"Now I get why Uncle Amos lost," Carter said, "This thing- this Creature- must've used his own powers to defeat him."

"Oh that's _so_ not bruce," Leo said.

"Eh, where did that random use of words come from?" Magnus asked.

"One of the people in the foster homes used to watch this TV show- _Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja_ or something like that. This was a way of saying 'awesome' in that show," Leo explained, "So I basically said 'that's so not awesome.'"

"LET'S SSSEE IF YOU CAN CHIT-CHAT AFTER THISSSS!" 'Creature' hissed, and then used Thalia and Jason's lightening power it just absorbed to shoot lightening at us.

Jason used his own lightings to block the attack. Percy made an water stream than goes through lots of Copies, and as the lightening stuck the water, it electrified the Copies.

"I don't think I can last any longer," Piper panted.

True, I didn't think I could fight any longer as well.

We've been fighting non-stop for nearly 2 hours now.

I hoped Frank and Alex will come back soon, with help.

As soon as I thought that, a battle cry could be heard, and a horde of Egyptian Magicians busted through the Copies.

"Bast!" Sadie and Carter cried.

"I decided to come free Amos, and help you three," Bast said.

"We contacted camp, and Valhalla!" Frank said, as the numerous Copies were defeated.

"Great!" Magnus said, "Though I have a feeling that Sam is going to shout at me as soon as she arrives!"

"She shouted at me as soon as she saw me in a Rainbow," Alex informed.

"FORGOT ABOUT ME?!" the thing screeched.

"By the way, I decided to name it 'Creature,'" Alex said.

"Nice, it fits this thing perfectly," Jack the Sword commented.

"Oh _YEAH!"_ Percy shouted out as portals opened, and the Campers of both Jupiter and Half-blood spilled through.

 _"_ _Reyna! Coach Hedge!"_ Jason exclaimed.

"Chiron just contacted," Reyna said, "He he told me to tell you 16 of the prophecy this: _Power Overload."_

"Man, why does he have to be so mysterious all the time? He can just tell us what to do straight forward!" Leo complained.

"Hold up, I get what he is trying to tell us!" Annabeth said, dodging a flying sword ( _"Sorry!"_ shouted a random camper).

"Well, what is it?" Sadie asked.

"Power Overload- we have to overload Creature!" Annabeth said.

Carter's eyes widened, " _Ooh!_ I get it! If Creature absorbs too much power, it will….. explode!"

"But we cant-" Thalia started, but crouched to dodge a Copy flying at her, "We can't-" another attack, "WE CAN'T-" another dodge, _"WE CAN'T DODGE ALL THESE COPIES AND CONCENTRATE ON ATTACKING CREATURE AT THE SAME TIME!"_ she finished in rage.

"We'll take care of the Copies," Coach Hedge said, "You 16 attack the main- concentrate your powers on it."

"Well then, what we waiting for?" Sadie said, and casted her spell.

 **I know, it's short chapter.**

 **But please understand me.**

 **Exams are kickin' in and I caught** **cold. AHHHH! THIS IS THE WORST COMBINATION!**

 **Exam+cold never has a great output!**

 **I think I might fail my exams.**

 **I already failed my Geography Assessment today (I didn't get to finish it), and now I might as well fail Maths, English, Spanish etc!**

 ***sigh***


	42. Chapter 39 - PercyPOV

**Uh... heh... hi. I am still alive.**

 **I am really sorry that I did not update quicker.**

 **BUT exams struck, and I have 3 this week, 2 more next week etc... not to mention the dictations...**

 **ARGH**

 **I don't think I will be able to update** **regularly until the holidays.**

 **Sorry, but here is the next chapter.**

 **Percy**

As we channeled all of our energy to Creature, it laughed.

"Do you really think you can overload _me?"_ It screeched, "You can't I'm _unbeatable_ \- I'll just absorb it all!"

"Let's see about that," Thalia grumbled, and her lightening got stronger (thicker?).

To be honest, I lost track of things that was happening around me. My steam of water was flowing rapidly to Creature, that' s all I cared about.

I just wanted this battle to end.

I didn't know _when_ it will end. When will Creature overload?

Creature was shivering for sure. It seemed like it couldn't move.

"I… am invincible!" It yelled, and a energy wave came off it.

Carter got his other weapons out- the weapons of the Pharaoh, and attacked again. Only to be pushed back by Creature's energy force.

 **(I think you were right, 'Anonymous'. So… I'm just making him use them now)**

"By the name of Odin, when will this thing get defeated?" Magnus exclaimed.

"Never," Creature hissed.

"We'll see about that," Nico said, as he made the ground beneath Creature collapse.

"I have wings, stupid demigod," Creature laughed, and slowly rose to the surface.

"Hmm… you do… but…" I muttered, and made a water lid over the hole, "You're going to regret flying slowly," I shouted out.

"I can just burst through water," Creature screamed out, and attempted to fly out of the hole. But Sadie and Hearth created some sort of blockage.

"Nice," Alex said, back in her human form.

"HEY KATIE!" Piper shouted, "Mind tying this thing up?"

"No problem," Katie said, and some plants grew from inside the hole, and tied Creature up- though it did take some time; Creature was faster than the plant's growth.

"There is always a seed somewhere underneath the ground," Katie said, and went back to fighting the Copies.

The rest shot their attacks into the hole after the blockage cleared away. Amos attacked as well.

 _"_ _IDIOOOOTS!"_ Creature laughed out, it's eyes glowing bright.

"Are we?" Annabeth said, "I think not."

Creature's skin begun to glow bright as well, and it's skin cracked.

"No- wait- no- I can't- _NOOO!"_ Creature screeched, and screeched more sentences.

"Man, you sound like Bill Cipher," Leo commented, and Creature blew up.

It busted into red dust. Just like it's copies.

As soon as the core was defeated, the copies were gone too.

"Whelp, I feel empty," I said, "Hours of fighting, and it gets defeated easily."

"I agree," Jason said.

"Me too," Frank agreed.

"Come on guys, we still have Serket to defeat," Sadie said.

"But before _anything,_ I need to sleep," Hazel said.

"Oh yes, I would love a nice nap," Zia agreed.

"We'll have to restore this airport and the First Nome first," Amos said.

"Let's get that done then," Carter said, and the magicians cleared up the area that we messed up.

After the whole Nome was fixed (and monster-free) as well, Amos gave us rooms that we can rest in.

I just fell right asleep the moment my head touched the soft pillow.

 **That was short.**

 **Anyway. I will try to update again next week, but I may not make it.**


	43. Chapter 40 - PiperPOV

**Hi, uh... I'm alive?**

 **Sorry for a EXTREMELY late update, heh. BUT MAN. Exams, just, uh, AH!**

 **Plus, I have this teacher I hate and I need to nail this exam to show him that I can do well.**

 **Now, just enjoy the Chapter.**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Piper**

It felt weird to actually _rest_. To _sleep_.

I expected a demigod dream, but it didn't come.

The next morning, we woke up, and rounded up in this cafeteria-like hall.

"Soo… plan? Anyone?" Percy said.

"First of all, we should avoid going out to the airport after what happened yesterday," Annabeth said.

"Good idea," Hazel agreed, "The airport must be filled with cameras and journalists by now, asking for witnesses and photos or something."

"Creature did say that Serket is near," Jason said, "We don't know when the attack will come."

"I hope not soon," Zia said, "We all need more rest."

"I'm not going to be able to rest unless we defeat Serket," Sadie said, standing up. "We shouldn't be in here, resting! Who knows what Serker could be doing right now?"

"Calm down Sadie," I said, and Sadie slumped back down onto her chair, "We can't just go charing into battle without a plan. We don't even know what Serket can do yet."

"All I know is that he is strong," Anubis/Nico said, "Serket is not one of the powerful ones though- I really wonder how she got so much power."

"And why she despises you," Frank said, "Did you ever do anything to her?"

"Nothing I remember," Anubis/Nico said.

"I thought gods remembered everything," Leo said.

"That's why I think I offended her by mistake," Anubis/Nico said.

"That may be a possibility- no, it probably is that," Carter said.

"I guess we'll get to know why Serket hates Anubis when we meet her," Percy said.

"I hope not today," I hoped, "Though she will come soon."

 _"_ _But when she arrives, we have to be prepared- don't let your guards down,"_ Hearth signed.

"I wonder if the gods will come to lend us a hand,"Annabeth said.

"Probably not," Thalia said, "But I think Lady Artemis might send the Hunters to our aid."

"I hope she does, we'll need all the help we can get," Frank said.

"The Valhalla Warriors will probably come, Odin is a nice god so he will probably say 'yes' to Sam's request," Magnus said.

"You know- after all this, what will we do about the mortals? They know we exist know, and our relatives are probably covered in cameras," Percy said, "I hope mom and Paul is fine."

"I feel like I just ruined my dad's carrier," I said, "He is already a celebrity, now his daughter is on the news, fighting some monster."

"Let's just stop worrying," Annabeth said, "It's not going to help us in battle. We just need to fight, and win, and end this. The memories of the Mortals- we'll deal with it somehow."

"We can ask the wizards," Hazel suggested, "They always erase memories."

"Maybe, maybe," Sadie murmured.

"To summarise everything, it is: rest for now, but be prepared, yes?" Alex said, and we all nodded, "Then let's go rest," she went away to her room.

Most followed her. Others (Percy, Annabeth, Sadie and I) stayed behind to check on our family or friends.

Percy IM-ed first. He IM-ed his mom. She was sitting on her sofa with Paul (Percy's step-dad) and some nocking on the door could be heard.

"Mom!" Percy shouted, and her head snapped up.

"Percy! Are you okay? You're all over the news!" Mrs Jackson-Blofis said.

"I'm fine," Percy said, "Just a little tired, how are you? People must be asking you tons."

"That's the knock on the door, the journalists, the cameras, I can't even go outside to buy some groceries," Mrs Jackson-Blofis said, "And I am so glad you are okay.

"Me too," Paul said, "And I finally got to see that sword of yours, along with how horrifying the monsters look like."

"Whelp, I got to toss the IM over to the others soo… just be safe," Percy told his mother and step-dad.

"We will be safe, trust me," Percy's mom said, and she waved her hand through the rainbow.

It was Annabeth's turn next. She IM-ed her dad.

Her dad too, was in his house, Annabeth's step-mother was looking in the fridge, sighing.

"Dad," Annabeth said, and his head snapped up (resembling Mrs Jackson-Blofis. I guess all parents are like that, will my dad do the same?).

"Annabeth," Mr Chase said, "You were on the news."

"Right, I was," Annabeth said, "But the important thing is- are you okay?"

"Except for the fact that we can't go outside and we're running short of food, yes. We're fine," Mrs Chase (Annabeth's stepmother) said.

"And is Magnus with you?" Mr Chase said, "I was surprised to see him- very surprised. As I though he was- well, dead."

"Yeah he is dead, I guess," Annebeth said, "It's a long story dad, he's a Norse Demigod, I don't think I told you that. Aand he died heroically so he went to this place called Valhalla and he stopped this wolf from escaping his chains, found Thor's hammer and all those heroic stuff. So Odin let him come over to the mortal world anytime he wanted."

"And I though I was caught up on the gods," Mr Chase said, "Annabeth, remember that I love you. And tell Magnus he has to visit me at least once. And you need to fill me up in Magnus soon."

"Okay dad, love you," Annabeth said, and waved her hand through the rainbow.

Saide got to her Grandparents next. Carter did not bother to come as- well, they don't like him.

"Grandma- Grandpa-!" Sadie said, and the looked like they had a heart attack.

"Sadie dear!" They exclaimed in unison, "Are-"

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked first.

"We're fine, fine," Mrs Faust (Sadie's Grandmother) said, "Why are you in a rainbow dear?"

"It's a form of messaging," Sadie explained.

Then they complained about the journalists not caring for the elders and swarming in for questions. But they could step outside of their homes as Mr Faust yelled at everyone who came to ask questions.

"If something goes wrong with you, I am going to scold that Carter boy for not taking care of his sister," Mr Faust said.

"That'll not happen, I'll be fine," Sadie said, "Bye, love ya," then she waved her hand through the rainbow.

"Um- can I make one more IM?" Sadie asked, and we nodded. She IM-ed her friends next. And they just happened to be at school.

"Crap, I forgot. Today is Wednesday," Sadie muttered, she tried to wave her hands through the rainbow but it was too late.

"Sadie!" Liz cried out, and all the attention of the classroom was at Sadie.

"Uh… hi everyone!" Sadie waved, "Er… Liz, Emma remember my new life?"

"Yeah…" they said.

"Whelp, it's that problem again, and try not to be possessed," Sadie said, and the classroom busted into questions.

"Calm down everyone," Sadie said, "I just need to defeat Serket with my bada** friends. Oh yeah, Drew and Lacy are with me by the way. They're fine too. And I gotta go as Piper here needs the magic phone, bye!" She then swiftly waved her hand through the Rainbow.

"So, my turn, right?" I said, and IM-ed my dad. He was in our huge house.

"Dad," I said, and his head turned to where her voice came from.

"Piper… PIPER!" Dad exclaimed, "Where are you? Why were you fighting huge… Hydra in London? Why did you blow up the Big Ben? And I saw that you are in Egypt now."

"The Big Ben was Loki's fault, he was the one who started a battle in there. But the reason it exploded is because Hazel dropped her super-hard sword into the gears," I said, "And I am fine dad."

My Dad put on a relieved face on, "Piper, come home safe please."

"I will, but you- are you okay?" I asked.

"Only that the paparazzi has doubled in size," Dad said, "But that does not matter- you're okay!"

I smiled, then a loud screeching noise was heard.

"AH, what is that sound?" Percy said.

Then it was heard again, we cupped our hands on our ears.

"Dad, I think I gotta go," I said, as I spotted all the campers getting their weapons and charing out, "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Piper," Dad said with a smile on his face, but I could tell that he was very worried.

I ended the IM and got my own weapons out.

 **I don't know when the next chapter will come. But at least this chapter wasn't** ** _short,_** **right?**


	44. Chapter 41 - CarterPOV

**Hi! Uh... I'm alive?**

 **I am fine- except for the fact that I am being crushed by exams. BUT I got a whole less amount of exams as** **Christmas is near. YEAH! WHOO! Holidays are approaching! NO SCHOOOOOOOL!**

 **Anyway. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Carter**

The explosion was caused by none other than Serket herself.

She was up in the airport, causing chaos.

All the campers and magicians got armed and ran up to the airport. People were panicking, screaming and running everywhere, and the police was shooting guns- which was useless against the monsters and Serket.

The bullets went through the monsters and hit something else instead- somethings like mortals.

"STOP SHOOTING! IT DOESN'T WORK ON THEM!" We yelled at the police.

The police then shouted: "It's them! Get them!" **(Okay, let's just say they speak English, becayse they guessed the were foreigners)**

"Hold, up, we're the good guys!" Zia shouted, while taking out some monsters, "Can't you see?"

"Ever see superhero movies? Mortals- the 'normal' people never understand the heroes. Just look at X-men, The Incredibles etc," Leo shouted back at her.

"Just- ugh!" Sadie grunted, and Serket with the face of Walt emerged from the swarm of monsters.

"Hello," she said, "I hope you don't mind me destroying this airport- take over the world- and kill all of you!"

"We do mind, sorry," Percy said, and shot a water spike at her. She easily blocked it.

"Oh, idiotic," Serket said, and the ground cut in half, we looked at Nico.

"Not me!" Nico shouted.

"No, not him, me," Serket said, and a swarm of Scorpions spilled out of it.

No, not scorpions!

"Carter, I bet you are recalling something right now," Sadie said.

"Not the time, sis!" I shouted, swatting the scorpions.

That's when I heard the evil laugh of Serket, then I saw it- streams of venom generated from thin air, and they flew to the mortal policemen.

The venom hit the men right through the chest, and they started to wither and die. They became thin as skeletons and their skin became grey.

"Wha- what?" Some of us exclaimed, and mortals screamed, terrified.

"I am the goddess of scorpions, protector of the underworld, I can control venom… now I can decide life and death with this host," Serket said in a whispering voice, "I am no longer a part of Isis…"

"What did Isis ever do to you?" I shouted.

"She did nothing- it's the mortals I despite. They thought of me as a part of Isis as time passed- I was no longer considered a single goddess," Serket said, "And you, Anubis. I despise you tool," she pointed her finger at Nico/Anubis.

"Why?" Nico/Anubis asked, "What did I do to anger you this much?"

"Again, you did nothing," Serket said, "I was 'the protector of the underworld,' then you- you- the god of funerals pushed me away, you see… I was the liquid that stiffened the mummies during embalming. I was the one who created the mummies. But the mortals just praised you and Osiris more, as one of the 'main gods.' I still played an important role for the dead- yet I was ignored- soon considered to be a part of Isis and not a separate god. I can kill all of you right now, on the spot- though I won't; I want to see you all suffer for a long, long time."

"This is exactly why villains loose. They take time on killing," Jason commented, "But I appreciate it," he sent a lightening bolt to Serket. She blocked it easily with her venom wall. She shook the Ankh she was holding (the symbol of life) and the policemen that was killed a moment ago's eyes shone bright and they came back to life.

"That is just disgusting," Jack the Magic Talking-Flying Sword commented at the purple, thin, dead men with glowing eyes.

"Oi, the dead are offended by those comments," Nico/Anubis (probably Nico) said.

"Hey, I'm dead too!" Magnus said, swatting off a monster.

"But you're in good condition," Nico/Anubis said, "You're not withered.

"Point taken," Magnus said.

"Boys, shut up and fight!" Zia shouted.

The battle was chaotic, I guess I should say. Serket was playing with us. She just sat on her throne of scorpions and watched us fight, smiling; as if waiting for one of us to die.

"When the Valhalla coming?" Blitz asked to no-one, and Hearth seemed to sign something, but he got cut off by a monster every 3 seconds.

"What- Hearth, all I saw was: _Would, time, as, going, Odin, hard,"_ Magnus said.

"I think he's trying so say: It would take time as going to Odin is hard," Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah, that's true, but I got that problem cleared," a new voice spoke, appearing with the sound of a hoard of people yelling and battle-crying.

"Sam!" Magnus cried, and the girl (Sam) smiled, then I saw it, the hoard of warriors spilling through.

"We're here!" a man shouted.

"Let's see who kills more, TJ," a redhead said.

"Challenge accepted, Keen!" 'TH" said.

Magnus and Sam smiled, and I smiled too. Everyone smiled.

We just got a whole lot more of an army.

With the bigger chance of victory.

All we had to do, was follow the plan.

 **And no, I did not write what the 'plan' is. It's a cliffhanger.**

 **I mean, yeah, the Anubis plan. But that's not the only element, is it?**

 **Heh.**


	45. Chapter 42- PercyPOV, AnubisPOV

**Today, it's a short chapter. Very short.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Percy**

I assume you must be wondering about the plan. The Anubis plan (yes, that' what we're calling it) was one thing, and there was a second plan. To be honest, Anubis wasn't doing a good job. The Norse was here and he still didn't get to Serket.

"Nico, tell Anubis to hurry up!" I shouted.

"He says just to be patient!" Nico yelled, summoning in more warriors.

"I am running out of it!" I yelled back.

"Why're you yelling at me?" Nico protested, "Yell at Anubis!"

"You _are_ Anubis!" I shouted, as Riptide (I threw it earlier) returned to me.

"Point taken, but just do your part in the second element!" Nico said.

Oh yeah, the second element of our plan. It was to attack Serket constantly while Anubis was inside her. Nico would yell it out when Anubis tells him he's inside, and people who can do ranged attacks (going up close to her was probably a bad idea, as in deathly idea) would start attacking Serket she had to battle Anubis as well. The close-up fighters would deal with the monsters.

I was not having fun right now. I was not having fun at all, yet the warriors of Valhalla (Magnus and Alex's friends to be exact) seemed to be having the time of their life.

"48!" 'Keen' shouted.

"53!" 'TJ' shouted in victory.

"We all know that Mallory is going to win in the end," a buff man said.

"Sure she is, I'm not interested in this competition though," Alex (in human form of course) said.

"He broke one of your vases by mistake by the way Alex," Sam informed, smiling.

"Oh now we're talking about this competition!" Alex yelled, and went on a murder rampage, "If I win, I get to kill you in Valhalla, Halfborn!"

Yeah… they were definitely having fun. I mean, they do live in a hotel where they are killed every day and revived again.

—

 **Anubis**

I concentrated on the bit of me that was still connected with Walt. I needed to connect with him again. Go into his head, meet Serket and face her. Percy being impatient didn't help either.

Serket was doing a wonderful job on keeping me out, Percy being impatient didn't help either. I needed her to pay attention to something else so that a gap in her- no Walt's- forget it. So that a gap in the mind is created.

 _"_ _Hey Nico, I need Serket to be distracted,"_ I said.

 _"_ _Sure,"_ Nico said, and shouted: "A distraction, now!" In Ancient Greek.

"What did he just say?" Sadie asked, and Jason and Percy answered it by creating a massive lightening hurricane.

Serket gritted her- no, Walt's teeth, looking at that direction.

"I was going to leave the children of the big three alive to have fun with them but I guess I will have to kill you two first!" Serket screamed, creating streams of venom and I sensed a gap.

I slithered into the gap quickly. She gasped and her venom disappeared.

"Hello Serket," I said.

Walt's face frowned, and inside his head, and Serket in her godly form materialized in front of me.

"You'll face your death now, God of Funerals," she hissed.

"I'm a god, I don't die easily," I scowled, "Now, you'll be receiving much less pain if you just leave and follow me willingly."

"Worry about yourself, young god," Serket said, and venom shot towards me.

For the last time, I was NOT young.


	46. Chapter 43 - ThaliaPOV

**Hello... I am back now.**

 **I know it's been a long time. Sorry for that! My life is a mess.**

 **Anyway, I do not own anything (minus plot idea), and here is the next chapter.**

 **Thalia**

Serket was about to murder the children of the big3, but she stopped. She growled stumbled on her own foot a little.

 _'_ _Anubis is in,'_ I guessed and my though was soon confirmed by Nico's voice shouting out that our plan worked.

"Your plan… this is your plan..? How puny, how puny…" Serket muttered, "I am not falling again… I am not just going to be a part of Isis again…"

She kept on muttering creepy stuff that I don't say for your own mental state.

Venom wrapped around her (Walt's body) and she shrieked out word I did not understand while rising to the sky.

"Hooooooly Hera!" A few other greek campers screamed as the Venom grew into a massive monster behind Serket.

"That thing is even bigger than Fenris Wolf!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Fenris is like a puppy now," Sam commented.

"Who's Fenris?" Percy asked.

"Not the time for a History lesson, so we'll tell you later!" Blitz shouted.

The wolf pounced at me, I yelped and shot lightening at it whilst dodging it. I slid across the floor and eventually ended up next to Serket herself.

I took the chance and shot lightening at her too, she yelled in anger and a pulse came from her, send me flying backwards- including everyone else.

Serket screeched out word I didn't understand and her wolf thing now tackled down Percy. Percy, of course, dodged and threw Riptide to it.

Riptide just went straight through the thing and hit the ceiling above. It came flying back down to the floor, nearly hitting a camper- thankfully, it hit a monster.

"Sorry!" Percy shouted, and ran back to riptide and picked it back up.

"That thing is venom, I am surprised your sword didn't get destroyed while venturing through it," Carter said.

"It is godly metal after all," Percy said.

The wolf growled despite being a (living) lump of (wolf-shaped) venom.

To be honest, I wasn't able to keep on track of everything that happened from this point and on.

It was just a blur of sprinting, dodging, attacking and a venom wolf chasing the children of the Big3 down.

It payed literally no attention to non-big3 demigods.

Thing I knew about the creature: solid objects didn't work on it, Percy couldn't control the venom, and my YOUNGER brother and I's lightening didn't work on it.

I could tell the Athena kids (plus Carter) were brainstorming for a plan as their eyes scanned the area.

Anubis was inside Serket's- er, Walt's mind so I hoped attacking Serket would distract her in a way… the original plan was that anyway but I guess Serket actually felt threatened because her streams of venom and her zombies were now really active. She was trying to end us quick and not 'play' with us now.

"The zombies are gaining speed!" Frank shouted, alarmed.

"Man, classic zombie movie thing. Zombies evolve over time," Leo said.

As we fought, we noticed how Serket's venom was now no longer killing as many.

It was… not strong. Unstable. It didn't poke a hole through the victim, but just splattered on the surface like water, burning the target. I mean yeah, they got a pretty bad burn but… ya know. They didn't die.

Plus the giant wolf was now slower.

Anubis was doing a good job.

Now, the monsters were cut down to 1/3, which was great, as there were less peskies.

Talking around the battlefield was not frequent now, as we were all getting thirsty and tried.

I just hoped Anubis would hurry.

The wolf ran at me again, and I dodged again. It pounced at me and I slid across the floor in order to avoid it.

Then it split into two smaller ones and attacked me.

"THALIA!" Jason shouted, as the second wolf split as well and successfully got on my back.

I yelped in pain as their venom burned my skin and clothing.

I yelped again when I felt a jolt of lightening hit me.

"Jason!" I shouted, looking up to my brother, cracking with electricity, now being chased by the wolf that was previously on my back.

"Only way to get it's attention to me, and a 'thank you' won't be a hard thing to say!" Jason shouted.

"Thank. You," I said.

"It's not even a hard thing to say!" Jason complained, and went back to fighting.

I sighed at my brother and went back to fighting myself.

After a while, all the zombies dropped dead (including the venom wolf) suddenly, and black smoke emerged from Walt. It came to the floor and became a lady. Serket.

I mean, the _real_ Serket.

 **I know it's short... I promise I will write more when the the holidays come in 12 days (yes, I counted, doesn't everybody?).**

 **I will be back, though I don't know when. Probably at some point in December.**


	47. Chapter 44 - AnubisPOV

**I am baaack!**

 **I** **promised to come back in December so here I am.**

 **The Finale is near- but it is not this chapter.**

 **Oh and I was lying when I said all HP stuff was over. I mean, HP is over... just read on.**

 **Anubis**

I fought with Serket fiercely.

I admit that I underestimated her. But I did not underestimate Walt.

Serket nearly won the fight when Walt broke free of Serket's bounds and joined in to help me.

"I would like to be in control of my body," Walt said.

"And I would like my host back," I said.

 **(Okay this is hard to write but for the ones who saw X-men: apocalypse, it's just like the Xavier vs Apocalypse fight scene)**

Serket hissed in reply as we teamed up against her. Soon, she was down on the ground. I grabbed her by her neck and threw her across the room.

When she hit the wall, she screeched before becoming black smoke- just like me, when I got kicked out of Walt.

I went out of Walt as well, and followed my mind back to Nico's mind. I separated from Nico, causing him to gasp in surprise as I went out of him.

"Anubis? Walt? Uh- hold the frikin' second, is this Serket?" Sadie exclaimed. She was cute when she did that…

Anyway. Serket emerged in her mortal form. She had long, straight black hair and a sleek black dress on.

"I- can't loose…" she was muttering like a psyco (she probably was one).

"You just did," Percy said, as the last few monsters were being taken care of.

Campers, magicians and the Valhalla warriors gathered up around the goddess whom caused the whole crisis.

Whilst others made sure Serket did not go anywhere, the Egyptians gathered around Walt, as he groaned and stood back up.

"WALT!" Sadie exclaimed and went to hug him. Then she kissed him.

"Sadie!" Walt smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am," Walt said, still smiling.

"Yo bro," Carter said, and they shook hands.

Walt and I faced each other next.

"Are you letting me back in?" I asked.

"Of course, but I am in charge for this week," Walt demanded.

"No objections," I shrugged, but before I went back in him, a massive portal opened.

A man I did not recognize walked through. His godly aura was powerful.

As soon as he approached, all the Roman and Greek demigods bowed down.

Was he…?

"Father!" Jason and Thalia exclaimed.

Zeus looked down on Serket, who hissed at him. Zeus frowned angrily at the goddess.

A second later, another portal opened and another god came. This time the Norse bowed.

"All-father," Sam said.

"Odin," Zeus said.

"Zeus," Odin said, "I see you've come too… Osiris should some any moment."

Just he said that, the figure of Lord Osiris appeared through a third portal.

I bowed down at him.

"Rise, everyone, rise," Osiris commanded, and all of us rose up again.

"Now, what shall we do of this rouge goddess of yours," Zeus told Osiris.

"I have an idea," came a fourth voice, followed by a crack on the floor. A man dressed in black and pale skin was now present.

"Brother," Zeus said.

"Father," Nico said, bowing.

"Is my father coming..?" Percy asked quietly.

"Poseidon will come if he wants," Odin said, "If he can find a way that is… anyway… what is this idea of yours, Hades?"

"Lock it up in Tartarus- unless you Egyptians or Norse have a better jail for gods and goddesses," Hades spoke.

"I am surprised that you are actually volunteering," Zeus said.

"I might have second thoughts if I have to wait any longer," Hades said a bit louder, "Yes or no?"

"I like that idea, though I want her in Egyptian territory," Osiris said, "I want to keep an eye on her."

"Where are you going to put her, then?" Odin said.

"I was thinking of the Underworld. Tied up next to Ammit," Osiris said, "Ammit shall tear her heart out every day, only for it to regrow."

"That seems like something from the Greek," Percy muttered under his breath.

"Be careful what you say, Son of Poseidon," Zeus said angrily.

"Anubis, what do you think? You are a god after all," Osiris asked me.

I was stunned. I did not know what to do.

"Er, I…" I glanced at Serket, who was laughing hysterically, "Think she deserves it… but father, allow me to be the one to keep an eye on her."

"Why is that?" Zeus was the one to ask.

"I was one of those who angered her," I replied.

"I allow you, Anubis," Osiris said, and turned to Sadie and Carter, "Julius is proud of you two."

A smile blossomed on their face and mine as well; seeing Sadie smiled made me happy.

The gods then took their leave. Osiris' mummies grabbed Serket and dragged her through a portal. Only her laughter could be heard through the portal.

"I should make a PPT about this amazing battle!" Odin said before leaving, causing some Valhalla Warriors to groan after he left.

"No, not one more…" Magnus murmured.

"Oh yeah, I killed 189," Alex said.

"188!" Mallory shouted in despair.

"188 as well," Halfborn sighed.

"190," TJ said with a victorious smirk.

"197," Magnus joined in with a smile.

"Oh come on Maggie, you have Jack! Technically, Jack killed 197, not you," Alex said.

"SILENCE!" Zeus suddenly roared, and everyone went quiet.

"We still must take care of the mortals!" Zeus boomed.

"I have an idea, brother," another voice came, and in another Egyptian portal, Poseidon came through.

"Osiris was kind to alert me that you were all here," Poseidon said.

"What _is_ your idea, Poseidon?" Hades said.

"The wizards of course, who else? They have this amazing memory-erasing magic and an essence. This old man named Newt Scamander invented the serum that can clean the Mortal's memories," Poseidon said, "See, I keep track of what happens on every part of Earth."

"Great idea, brother, and we'll let the whole wizard society know we exist!" Zeus shouted in anger.

"I am sure the wizards would keep their secret; besides, I am sure they already know. The muggle-borns and half-bloods do watch the news," Poseidon spoke.

Zeus groaned as if he didn't want to admit his brother was right.

"Fine brother," Zeus said, and turned to Thalia, "I am proud of you, my daughter. I am sure Artemis is proud too," he noticed Jason, "I am sure Jupiter is proud too."

Then he left in a flash of bright light.

"You may stay up here for longer, Nico," was all Hades said before making his departure.

"Now, now, Percy!" Poseidon smiled, and hugged Percy.

"I am the one to go to Mr Scamander, ain't I?" Percy asked.

"The 16 of the prophecy, to be exact" Poseidon told him, "Scamander lives in Dorset now."

"How do we find him Lord Poseidon? I mean, Dorset is not a little town on the side of a hill- it's a county," Annabeth asked.

"Just ask the wizard right there," Poseidon pointed at a random citizen. The citizen frowned, as if questioning how he knew.

"Teach them how to floo," Poseidon said before leaving.

"Floo?" Percy asked.  
"You'll see, son. Now, tell your mother I said 'hi,'" Poseidon said before taking his own leave.

I sighed, and spoke: "I should probably leave too."

"What? Why?" Sadie said.

"I mean, part my consciousness is in Walt now, and he's taking control of the body, so I might as well go and do my undone job," I told her.

"Fine, but if you pop out of Walt suddenly, I'm going to slap you," Sadie said.

I smiled, and took my own leave, relieved that Walt was back, and Sadie was happy.

It was over.

All was left to do was take care of the mortals.

 **It was a longer chapter than the last one.**

 **The next chapter will come within December I think.**

 **I just want to thank you for sticking with me until now. I will post a proper Author's feelings page after the finale.**


	48. Chapter 45- PercyPOV

**Chapter 45. Also known as the last chapter.**

 **YES THIS IS THE LAST ONE.**

 **I will be posting an author's note chapter after this one.**

 **Percy**

Ok, so here's how it went.

After the gods left, the 16 walked over to the person Dad pointed at and asked him if he was a wizard. He sighed and admitted it before he took us to the toilet.

Walt went with the magicians for rest.

"Why are we in the Male Toilet again?" Zia asked.

"I don't want the muggles to see," the Wizard said, "Grab a hold of me."

"Are we going to apprarate?" I asked, "I hate the feeling of apparating."

"Best wizard way of travel," the Wizard said, and the world twisted.

After seconds of horrible jolts in my stomach, my feet touched the ground once again.

We were inside a house. In front of a fireplace.

"Just step into that firplace, throw this power and shout: 'Scamander,'" the Wizard said, shaking a bag of green power that was hanging next to his fireplace, "It'll transport you straight to his house."

"I'll go first," Thalia said, grabbing some of the power, "How does this work?"

"Magic," the Wizard said.

"Great," Thalia said, and threw the power, "SCAMANDER!"

The next swecond she was in green flames and the next she was gone.

"AHHH!" We screamed.

"How do we know this is not a trick?" Piper asked.

"The gods told you to trust me?" The Wizard said, sounding like a question.

"Good point," I said, grabbed the power without hesitation (I trust my dad) and threw it, shouting: "SCAMANDER!"

When the flames erupted, I felt similar feelings to apparating before I once again touched the surface of the Earth.

"Seaweed's here," Thalia's voice said. I stepped out of the new fireplace and saw Thalia next to an old, old man and a old, old, lady.

"I've been expecting you all," the old man- probably Mr Scamander- said, "He spoke in my head."

Next, Annabeth arrived, then Nico, then Jason… and so on.

"Is that all of you?" Mr Scamander asked.

"Yes, that's all, 16," Blitz said after counting.

"All you need is this vial," Mr Scamander handing out a bottle with some shining blue liquid inside, "I am not quite sure if it will erase godly memory but there must be a reason why the god sent you to me."

"I still remember when you used it to clear the memory of all the no-majs in New York…" Mrs Scamander muttered.

"No-maj?" Leo asked, confused.

"American way of saying 'muggle,'" Mrs Scamander said, "You all sound American."

"We got introduced to Wizardry in Britain," Alex said, "Now how do we use this thing?"

"We'll have to conjour up a big, big storm…" Mr Scamander said, "Perhaps the gods can help."

"They never help with this sorta thing, they make us do it," Nico said, and the sky grumbled, "THEN HELP!" He shouted at it.

"Now, we also have to take care of the SNS…" Mr Scamander said.

"Of course," Carter said, "Of course! Why- why didn't we thing about that? Tons of photos are probably on SNS right now! I completely forgot about it's existence!"

"I can help with that," came a voice, a bright light then Hermes.

"You can?" Sadie said, "Nico, I guess Zeus did react to your little complain."

"He did," Hermes smiled, "I can take care of the SNS problem. And the vial… I will deliver it to your father, Thalia," Hermes said, and I handed him the vial.

"So this is get rid of the memories from the mortals?" Jason asked.

"It will… and it will clear you memories of the wizarding world. And they will forget about us," Hermes said, "It's best if we remain unknown to each other."

"Probably," Frank said, thinking of many things that might happen if our worlds knew each other.

"Also, say your goodbyes to each other. I have been ordered to send you all home," Hermes added.

"WHAT? But I want some time to talk about the whole thing…" Leo said. Some nodded in agreement.

 **(I'm gonna be honest. I ran out of ideas of transportation)**

"Well- uh, contact one day, I guess?" Sadie said to Annabeth.

"Send a raven if you wish to contact the Norse," Magnus said.

"A raven?" Thalia said, "Nah, Iris Messaging is the Greek choice."

Some random words came out, some smiles, and some sorry smiled because we probably won't meet some of us again.

"You know, I think we should call this whole thing 'The Pantheon War,'" I suggested.

"Good naming," Jason agreed.

"I like it," Zia said.

 _'_ _It fits,'_ Hearth signed.

"Well then the Panteon war it is!" I concluded.

"And Mr Scamander, we thank you for the help- though you'll forget us too," Jason spoke to said person.

"I wish you all the best of luck," Mr Scamander told us.

"So do I," Mrs Scamander said, holding her husband's hand.

We did last hugs and hand-shakings and stuff.

"This is so sad," Jack sniffed (wait a sec, how did he sniff).

"We'll all meet up again one day," Piper said.

"I'll miss ya all," Zia said.

"And Magnus, I am sure we'll meet soon, remember that training thing I promised you," I told Magnus.

"Hahah… almost forgot," Magnus said.

"Well don't," Annaebeth said.

"We should really get going now," Hermes said.

"Sure, Lord Hermes," Jason said.

"In a bright flash of light, you'll be back where you should be," Hermes said, waving his staff.

"Magnus, don't forget what I said," Alex said.

"Hmm?" Magnus asked.  
"I said I will kill you painfully when you mentions the… gilder, remember?" Alex smirked.

"Oh man…" was what I heard from Magnus before all I could see was light.

When it faded. I was back at Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron was in front of the group. And all campers were surrounding us.

"THEY'RE BACK!" The campers shouted.

"Chiron! You're okay!" I shouted, and went up to him.

"Of course I am," Chiron said, "Loki only wanted to distract you all- worry you."

"I guess that worked," Piper said.

"We were really worried," Annabeth said, and we heard thunder and lightening.

A storm was brewing.

"He's doing it," Chiron said, as rain started to fall.

As the rain hit my head, I felt a gap in my head. I couldn't remember what the first thing we did in London was.

I dismissed the though quickly.

 **(Okay so Percy is dry, but the rain's effect still goes to him. The rain does not effect beings like gods and Chiron- but it does effect Nymphs, Satyrs and others.**

I looked at Chiron, who had a smile on.

"Now, shall we celebrate?" He said.

"Hell yeah," I said.

"I'll get going…" Nico muttered and turned away. Thalia grasped him by his clothes.

"Nope, not getting out of this one," she said and dragged Nico to where the campers and Chiron was heading.

It was over. Really over.

But really, being a demigod, it never really does end.

 **I hoped you liked the ending. I think it's kinda bad... might change it might not.**

 **Author's note coming soon.**


	49. AN and really short Magnus and SadiePOV

**So. It ended.**

 **To be honest it felt weird finishing the story.**

 **This Fanfic gone on for a long time (almost a year), and it made me happy when the views rocked up high.**

 **I would do a Q &A thing but that's not allowed as stated in the Fanfiction Rules. **

**Also apparently, non-story things aren't allowed to be posted. I only read that rule know.**

 **Uh... I've broken that a couple of times... Lemme fix it with a little more story.**

 **But before that let me talk (write) a bit more.**

 **I apologise for the lack of Hearth. It was hard for me to think of a timing he would be able to sign something. I also apologise for the crappy romance scenes (if they can be called one). I also apologize for late updates towards the end.**

 **:I thank all these people for reviewing, following and favoriting:**

 **(forgive me if I get a letter wrong)**

 **:FOLLOWERS:**

 **03annnie, 14brendale, AnimeLuver1492, BSR, BlueDawn808, C'Riverblade, Child of Hera, El1te-Soldier, Firefeni, FizzBomb02xox, Kido01, LEGOboy13000, Pinkbooksrule, Raxacoricofallipatorious, SharpNote the FABULOUS, Simbylosis, SonofHades18, Sparklesareawesome, Sunangelotop, TheEmeraldBadger, TheUnkownOnes, Twentyfithbam, WhatHaveBooksDoneToMe, a-halfblood-with-attitude, drewatri, idroberts7808, ihaveseverepjd, jcscc, jimspirid, , milimoon1001, mj10086567, nads31, pjotmihphg, ragzyroo.**

 **:REVIEWERS:**

 **Lots of Guests & anonymous people, AnimeLuver1492, Sparklesareawesome, a-halfblood-with-attitude, Risa Silvara, nads31, Wolf154657, Twentyfithbam, WisteriaKitsune, Raxacoricofallipatorious, DragonRys3r, h6i6t3.**

 **:FOLLOWERS:**

 **14brendale, BSR, Child of Hera, EmeraldMerchant, Fandom247, FizzBomb03xox, I am JHONSHERLOCKED, Kido01, LEGOboy13000, Pinkbooksrule, ShapNote the FABULOUS, Simbylosis, TheUnkownOnes, Turtlepower12, Twentyfithbam, WhatHaveBooksDoneToMe, Yuki468, clawfulGood, drewatri, idroberts7808, ihaveseverepjd, , maddiesanzen, milimoon1001, mj10086567, nads31, pjotmihphg, vampireorvampyre, zakmccormack70**

 **-EXTRA STORY-**

 **Magnus**

As soon as we got to Valhalla, Alex kept her words and sliced and diced me.

After that, there I faced Odin and his PPTs about the Pantheon war. He praised Alex and I, but really. It was torture.

After the whole PPT, groggy as ever, I went back to my room and slumped down on the bed. I snoze right off.

My life in Hotel Valhalla was back. I knew it. Cuz I woke up to shouted in the corridors and a sound of an axe getting stuck on my room's door.

Also, even though I have no idea how it happened, it rained here, and I felt a blank in my memory. BUT I didn't get much time to think about it as an arrow shot me in the back.

 **Sadie**

The first thing to happen when we got back though, was us having to tell everyone else at the Nome. It took more than an hour to tell it. But When we got to arriving in London, I felt a gap in my memory.

I shrugged it off, and moved on with telling the story.

It didn't take too much time for Walt to recover with Anubis' help.

It also didn't take long for Walt and I go on a date after he recovered. I could almost feel Anubis wanting to pop out and interrupt during the date- but he didn't.

I smiled at the ceiling when I got to bed the night we came back.

I just know we'll all assemble again one day.

 **And that's it! Really it.**

 **If you wish to read more from me, I got another story. It's a HP x PJO crossover.**

 **It's called: 'The Dimension Traveller.'**

 **I might re-write it soon. More information about that in the actual story.**

 **And there might a sequel or not. I actually don't know. I have an idea but I don't knoew if I will get to write it as university is slowly approaching me (INNER SCREAMING).**

 **Bookworm0226**


End file.
